Harry Potter y el Títere del Tiempo
by Johan Kira Expelliarmus
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN AUTORIZADA de Harry Potter and the Puppet of Time, de Calanor: Tenía que tratarse de Potter. A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba para nada este hecho, pero no había nadie más que tuviese el poder para cambiar el mundo. Para ello, decide enviar sus memorias a su yo más joven con la esperanza de crear un futuro mejor. Time Travel. Intelligent Grey Draco. No Slash.
1. Prólogo

Saludos a todos. Después de un largo tiempo, me he decidido a realizar la traducción de un long-fic, que espero que sea del agrado de todos los lectores de FFnet. No obstante, quiero advertiros e informaros que este long-fic se encuentra actualmente en progreso, pero que su autor original, Calanor, está cumpliendo a rajatabla con sus actualizaciones -a diferencia de lo que sucedió con mi anterior proyecto de traducir un long-fic, Harry Potter y el Niño Que Vivió, de The Santi, quien parece que decidió abandonar su fic sin que lo llegase a terminar-.

_**Sinopsis del autor:** Tenía que tratarse de Potter. A Draco Malfoy no le gustaba para nada este hecho, pero no había nadie más que tuviese el poder para cambiar el mundo. Para ello, decide enviar sus memorias a su yo más joven con la esperanza de crear un futuro mejor. Time Travel. Intelligent Grey Draco. No Slash._

_**Advertencia del autor:**__ Esta historia contendrán los siguientes contenidos a tener en cuenta por los lectores: lenguaje ofensivo, violencia, intrusiones mentales, muertes de personajes y temas adultos._

**_Parejas (según el autor):_**_ Como parece que las parejas son un factor a tener en cuenta para bastante gente, os anticipó que esta historia presentará a los distintos protagonistas del fic con distintas parejas a lo largo de su vida. En cuanto a la pareja principal, Draco/Ginny, esta pareja se establecerá tras haber transcurrido mucho tiempo en la historia; mientras que el resto de parejas se mantendrán en secreto por el momento. Y no, ninguno de los protagonistas masculinos va a tener un harén a sus pies, ni habrá slash en este fic._

**_Renuncia del autor:_**_ No poseo ningún derecho sobre Harry Potter y su universo, y no saco dinero con esto._

**_Renuncia del traductor:_**_ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía -si fuera así, otro gallo hubiese cantado-, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría recae únicamente en Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Prólogo**

**ooo0000ooo**

El anciano mago respiró hondo tras comprobar las runas por última vez. Todo estaba preparado para la primera fase. Por fin, tras tres largas décadas de preparativos, podría poner su plan en marcha. Ocupó su sitio, justo al borde de las runas que se encontraban esparcidas por toda la cámara ritual, en cuyo centro se alzaba el altar de piedra. Una pequeña mesa situada a su lado le facilitaría el acceso a los escasos objetos que necesitaría para cumplir su cometido.

Con una intensa mirada de concentración, reunió todas sus fuerzas y expresó las palabras que activaban algunas de aquellas runas, comenzando el ritual.

Entonces, una lente cristalina de luz azulina se formó sobre el altar de piedra, mostrando exactamente la misma habitación por el otro lado de la lente, como si fuese un simple cristal. Cuando el mago realizó ciertos ademanes, la lente comenzó a girarse, enfocándose directamente hacia él. Tras otros gestos, la imagen de la lente comenzó a ir en retroceso rápido, mostrándose como si fuese una de esas pantallas que los muggles habían inventado y denominado como televisores, donde en estos momentos se podía observar como el anciano había estado preparando la cámara ritual. El mago cerró sus ojos. Todavía faltaba bastante tiempo para llegar al momento temporal que pretendía visionar, y entremedio habían ocurrido tantas cosas dolorosas que no deseaba revivirlas de nuevo. En su lugar, ocupó ese tiempo para repasar mentalmente una vez más todos los preparativos que había hecho. Incluso el más mínimo error podría ser catastrófico.

Cierto que él era un mago por encima de la media en casi todos los aspectos, pero ni era excepcionalmente poderoso ni mucho menos se le podía considerar un genio. El único talento mágico verdaderamente extraordinario que poseía no se le había aparecido hasta haber superado con creces los sesenta años de edad, e incluso entonces sólo había llegado a descubrirlo por casualidad. Y es que él estaba excepcionalmente dotado para el campo de la Adivinación. No esa mierda que enseñaba aquella fraude apellidada Trelawney cuando estudiaba en Hogwarts..., ni por asomo. Jamás podría mirar en el futuro, incluso si su vida dependiese de ello. Ni incluso utilizando los métodos correctos que Trelawney jamás conoció. Lo que él podía hacer era observar en el presente y, con algunas limitaciones, en el pasado. Ya era lo suficientemente bueno que hasta podía usar un simple charco de barro de cualquier camino para poder escarbar en cualquier persona u objeto sobre el planeta, incluso a través de los hechizos protectores más poderosos.

Sólo a través de este talento habría logrado ser capaz de llegar tan lejos como lo había hecho. Después de tantos años hurgando entre los escombros de las ciudades en ruinas y desenterrando tumbas en desiertos y junglas, había sido capaz de reunir los conocimientos y materiales necesarios para iniciar este ritual en su guarida de alta montaña, en la cordillera de los Andes. Y luego transcurrieron más años de cuidadoso examen del pasado, para planificar a la perfección los siguientes pasos. Era una jugada arriesgada, pero él ya no tenía nada que perder en la vida. Sólo quedaban unos pocos y dispersos magos sobre la faz de la Tierra, y su número decrecía con rapidez. Era cierto que aún quedaba una gran cantidad de muggles, pero estaban sometidos al yugo de sus señores _de la luz_, o sirviendo de alimento a sus homólogos _oscuros_. En opinión del mago, no era un mundo digno de ser vivido.

Razón por la cual se había propuesto cambiar el pasado que había dado lugar a este mundo.

Cuando abrió sus ojos, vio como la lente le mostraba a su único hijo. Al principio, el chico había sido tan prometedor, pero al final se convirtió en una decepción absoluta que solo encontró una tumba prematura en su búsqueda de poder cuando se alzó el siguiente señor oscuro. Fue el definitivo fin de su línea familiar. El mago observó con asco cuando aparecieron ante sus ojos sus propias acciones de sus años en Hogwarts. Realmente había sido un patético mierdecilla. Esto hacía que lo que planeaba hacer fuese mucho más fácil de digerir. Pero eso tendría que esperar, pues primero tenía que empezar sus cambios con otro objetivo. Cuando la lente le mostró el momento temporal que buscaba, detuvo el movimiento del eje temporal, tomó un mechón de pelo negro con sus delgados dedos y murmuró un encantamiento.

Entonces la visión de la lente cambió y ahora mostraba a un pequeño bebe pelinegro de ojos verdes. Una preciosa joven pelirroja de ojos similares a los del niño estaba arropándolo en su cuna. Un joven pelinegro que lucía un cabello despeinado estaba observando la escena desde la puerta con una sonrisa en sus labios.

"_Potter, siempre se reduce a Potter_."

Era mortificante que él tuviese que confiar en Potter de entre todas las personas, pero el chico era simplemente el único mago de entre los más poderosos del mundo al que tenía alguna oportunidad de reclutar. O lo hubiese sido si se le hubiese permitido alcanzar todo su potencial. Gracias a los planes de un viejo entrometido, se había estancado muy por debajo de lo que él podría haber llegado a ser. Y para colmo, Potter ni siquiera alcanzó a cumplir los cuarenta años de edad: fue apuñalado hasta la muerte cuando trataba de acabar con una trifulca de borrachos mientras trabajaba como auror del Ministerio. El mago vio con cierta lástima a la mujer que le cantaba nanas a su hijo para que durmiese. Después de esa noche, Potter quedaría huérfano y a merced de sus horribles tíos. Sin duda, los Dursley podrían ser los mejores ejemplos para mostrar a los magos el barbarismo de los muggles, pero al final solo eran unos simples peones en las artimañas de Albus Dumbledore. Realmente deseaba poder ahorrarle a Potter el hecho de pasar su infancia con sus asquerosos parientes.

Desafortunadamente, no podía. Él sólo sería capaz de cambiar muy pocas cosas, y no tenía el poder para enfrentarse directamente a Dumbledore o a ese bastardo mestizo apellidado Riddle. Cuando vio a Lily Potter dejar la habitación y cerrar cuidadosamente la puerta, él cogió un pequeño cristal y su varita de la mesa situada junto a él, y se preparó. Sólo tenía una cantidad muy limitada de tiempo para hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Después de que las primeras y escasas silabas de un encantamiento muy complejo salieran de sus labios, el resto de runas que habían permanecido inactivas se activaron, junto con un centenar exacto de cristales rojizos del tamaño de un puño que rodeaban la estancia. Estos cristales le servirían para obtener la energía necesaria para la segunda fase del ritual, una proeza que nunca hubiese logrado por si mismo. Cada cristal contenía la esencia vital de un ser humano que el mago había asesinado previamente, un hecho que apenás le perturbaba lo más mínimo. Ya hacía mucho tiempo que había desechado aquellas inútiles cosas que apenás consideraba que sirviesen para algo, como por ejemplo le sucedía con la moral. Tras la caída de Voldemort en su intento de dominar el mundo, se habían sucedido el alzamiento de cinco señores oscuros, cada uno de ellos mucho más poderoso y terrible que el anterior para lograr la dominación del mundo (y dos de ellos lograron su objetivo, aunque fuese temporalmente); tres guerras mundiales, y finalmente la llegada de _ellos_, que habían conducido a esto. Sin duda alguna, los seres humanos de hoy estaban mejor muertos.

Cuando la energía alcanzó la lente, ésta cambió; la imagen comenzaba a ser cada vez más clara, más nítida y más real. Ahora ya no era solo una pantalla sino un genuino portal temporal hacia el pasado. Aunque casi nada podía pasar a través de él, algunos hechizos especialmente adaptados para ello si que podían. El mago inmediatamente comenzó a conjurar algunos hechizos muy complejos sobre el bebe dormido. Todos estos hechizos eran de naturaleza protectora, pero se mantendrían latentes e indetectables hasta que fuesen específicamente activados. Con suerte, lograrían aliviar el daño que Riddle, Dumbledore y sus parientes le hicieran, permitiéndole una posterior recuperación mucho más rápida.

Después de terminar de conjurar los necesarios hechizos resistentes a la paradoja temporal, el mago desplazó el portal temporal varios años hacia delante, para enfocarse en su objetivo original, otro niño dormido, él mismo cuando tenía seis años de edad. En realidad, lo que desearía era simplemente enviar su propia consciencia al cuerpo del niño, pero el portal no trabajaba de esa manera. Ni tampoco podría simplemente copiar su personalidad actual sobre el cuerpo de su yo más joven. El anciano sabía que ya era irremediablemente malvado, e incluso un poco loco, rasgos que serían graves obstáculos para sus planes.

Afortunadamente, él había previsto hacerlo de otra manera. El mago comenzó a realizar una intrusión mental sobre su yo más joven para modificarle de forma que fuese lo más conveniente para sus planes. Era un trabajo verdaderamente delicado, pero conduciría a establecer una personalidad fundamentalmente diferente. Considerando como se había comportado hasta alcanzar la veintena, la verdad es que le estaba haciendo un gran favor a su yo más joven. Si era sincero consigo mismo, no había tenido una vida especialmente feliz, y en gran parte se debía a sus propios errores. Cuando terminó, apuntó su varita hacia su cabeza y comenzó a filtrar recuerdos fuera de su cabeza, para dirigirlas hacia la mente de su yo más joven a través del portal temporal. Entonces, de repente, sintió un ataque sobre las protecciones de su guarida.

"_Vaya, parece que se han dado cuenta de lo que estoy haciendo. No importa, en unos pocos minutos nada importará_."

Las protecciones de su refugio no aguantarían mucho -nada se podía hacer contra el poder de esos seres una vez que te han percibido-, pero él había construido casi quinientas de las más poderosas protecciones que se podían construir una tras otra. Eso le daría alrededor de cuatro minutos antes de que ellos las rompieran todas.

Cuando las últimas hebras plateadas traspasaron el portal, entraron en la cabeza de su yo más joven y terminó de recitar los últimos hechizos, el anciano mago se permitió el lujo de relajarse y limpiarse el sudor sobre su calva. Había hecho todo lo que había podido. Con suerte, este mundo dejaría de existir gracias a su intromisión en el pasado antes de que ellos pudieran llegar hasta él. Entonces tomó un largo trago del cáliz lleno de veneno, que había preparado de antemano en caso de... que se diese la desafortunada posibilidad de haberse equivocado sobre como funcionaban los viajes temporales. Con la mente ausente, se dio cuenta de que noventa cristales de sangre se habían agotado, lo que significaba que podría haberlo hecho sin el esfuerzo de matar a diez personas más y segar su fuerza vital. Por otro lado, pensó en que más le valía que llegasen a sobrarle algunas reservas y no necesitarlas a que se quedase corto de energía y no poder disponer de ella.

Sonriendo alegremente, un anciano Draco Malfoy de 140 años de edad se sentó en una silla que había preparado previamente para su uso. Potter estaba lo mejor protegido que había podido; su yo más joven sería mucho mejor que el arrogante, cobarde y estúpido chaval que había llegado a ser; y su abuelo Abraxas se haría cargo de otras cosas si lograba sobrevivir a la viruela de dragón gracias a su intromisión. Sin un Lucius teniendo la libertad de hacer las cosas como él quisiese, con suerte las cosas irían mucho mejor que en su verdadero pasado.

Justo antes de que la última de las protecciones del refugio quebrase por completo ante el ataque externo, el anciano mago sucumbió al veneno, sin que jamás llegará a darse cuenta de que los diez cristales de sangre que habían quedado sin utilizar se habían volcado hacía el portal temporal, traspasándolo poco antes de que éste desapareciera completamente.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** La idea para esta historia ha estado en mi cabeza por algún tiempo, y después de encontrarme con el dichoso bloqueo del escritor mientras estaba con mi fic de Naruto, finalmente me decidí a escribirla y publicarla aquí. Más bien, esta historia es un experimento, así que las actualizaciones irán con lentitud. Por favor, enviad reviews y contadme que os parece._

_**Nota del traductor:** Como podréis comprobar en la versión original de Calanor, el Prólogo y el Capitulo 1 se hallan en el mismo capitulo, pero he considerado separarlos en la traducción para haceros la lectura más fácil. Y espero que os esté gustando leer este fanfic, y os animo a que dejéis muchos reviews. En poco tiempo publicaré el Capitulo 1._


	2. Capitulo 1

**_Renuncia del traductor:_**_ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía -si fuera así, otro gallo hubiese cantado-, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría recae únicamente a Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Primero (1º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Un pequeño niño de seis años de edad llamado Draco Lucius Malfoy estaba teniendo una pesadilla. Estaba atrapado en lo que parecía ser una cámara de tortura y alguien le estaba pegando con hierros metálicos al rojo vivo en la cabeza. El dolor era simplemente insoportable, pero ya ni siquiera podía gritar. Y de repente, el dolor se extinguió y Draco despertó. Sin embargo, ya no se encontraba tumbado sobre su cama.

Estaba sentado en el salón principal de la mansión, pero no se encontraba solo. En el sillón de su abuelo se encontraba sentado un hombre de aspecto muy viejo, observándole con una sonrisa aterradora y una expresión que le provocaba escalofríos por toda su columna vertebral.

"Hola Draco. Estoy seguro de que te estarás preguntando que está pasando. Resumiéndotelo en pocas palabras, soy tú. O más bien debería decir que soy tu yo del futuro, dentro de más de cien años. Como ya puedes ver, el tiempo no ha sido especialmente benévolo con nosotros. Tras décadas intentándolo, descubrí una manera para enviar parte de mis memorias a través del tiempo. Actualmente gran parte de ellas se encuentran bloqueadas. Por ello, te recomiendo que aprendas Oclumancia tan rápidamente como te sea posible; las instrucciones se encuentran incluidas en mis recuerdos. Según cómo vayas progresando en la materia, más recuerdos se te desbloquearan. Mientras tanto, tu mente estará protegida por un hechizo, pero éste desaparecerá en unos pocos meses."

El anciano lanzó un largo suspiro. "Como te podrás imaginar, nuestro futuro no ha sido especialmente grato para mi, por lo que trato de cambiarlo. Te dejo instrucciones para lo que tienes que hacer en un futuro próximo, así como muchos planes de contingencia y diversos conocimientos que te podrían hacer falta, pero serás tú quien decidirá tus acciones. Lo primero que tienes que hacer cuando te despiertes la mañana siguiente es hablar con tu abuelo y contarle que has tenido una visión. Deja que utilice Legilimancia en tu mente. He preparado algo para convencerle de que tome ciertas acciones. Síguele la corriente. Ah, y ni se te ocurra escuchar nada de lo que diga nuestro padre." -él fijo la mirada en el pequeño Draco-. "Solo tienes esta oportunidad. No metas la pata, jovencito."

Y entonces todo se oscureció.

Cuando Draco se despertó otra vez, su corazón palpitaba con suma rapidez y estaba empapado de sudor. Afortunadamente, en esta ocasión si se encontraba tumbado en su cama. Tenía tal dolor de cabeza que no pudo evitar lloriquear ante aquel monstruoso suplicio, y enterró la cabeza en la almohada. El dolor amainó tras unos minutos y finalmente desapareció por completo. Tras relajarse un poco, Draco reflexionó si sólo había soñado aquella extraña conversación. Sus pensamientos parecían diferentes, como si pudiese pensar más claro y más rápido que antes. Lo primero que encontró fue una detallada instrucción sobre cómo aprender Oclumancia, algo de lo que estaba completamente seguro de que ni siquiera conocía ayer mismo. Otra cosa era el recuerdo de una visión presagiando el fin de la progenie Malfoy, junto con una petición de que hablase con su abuelo, y un gran discurso en una lengua que no podía comprender. Aparte de eso, sólo podía acceder a ciertas ideas generales. La única cosa que tenía sentido para él era la información de que su futuro hijo había muerto sin descendencia, haciendo que él mismo pasará a ser el último Malfoy. Draco ya había sido instruido en la importancia de continuar con el linaje familiar, lo que significaba que este único hecho ya habría sido una razón válida de mucho peso para retroceder al pasado y alterarlo. Desafortunamente, tenía la sensación de que la verdadera razón era incluso peor. Aún así, el niño no pudo evitar dormirse de nuevo antes de poder considerar más ideas al respecto.

Cuando despertó de nuevo, la tenue luz de la mañana se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Después de comprobar sus memorias otra vez (si, esas instrucciones continuaban estando allí), suspiró y salió de su cama. Sus padres todavía estarían durmiendo, pero su abuelo solía despertarse bien temprano. Draco tomó una ducha rápida en su cuarto de baño antes de regresar a su habitación para vestirse. Cuando terminó, volvió a su dormitorio y se dirigió a su armario para coger sus prendas de vestir, pero de pronto tropezó con algo que gritó. Estuvo a punto de caerse, pero se las arregló para mantenerse en pie. Al darse la vuelta, vio a uno de los elfos domésticos retorciéndose las manos. Al parecer, había estado limpiando debajo de su cama y Draco tropezó con sus piernas, que estaban sobresaliando por debajo de la cama.

"Dobby lo siente mucho. Casi hago caer al pequeño amo. Dobby se planchará las manos por su descuido."

Draco iba a gritarle cuando un súbito pensamiento pasó por su mente. "_Es una estupidez maltratar a los sirvientes que conocen muchos de tus secretos_." Parpadeó, tratando de dar sentido a esta repentina reflexión. Ningún recuerdo explícito se le apareció por la mente, pero si encontró cierta información abstracta sobre la lealtad y el trato apropiado hacia los sirvientes. Decidiendo confiar en sus ideas recién adquiridas, el niño se esforzó en mantener la calma.

"Olvidalo. No fue tu culpa. Debería haber mirado por donde iba."

El elfo se congeló, mirándole boquiabierto.

Entonces, una nueva idea entró por su mente. "Dobby, te ordenó que nunca te autocastigues a menos de que recibas una orden directa para hacerlo. Y cuéntale lo mismo a los demás elfos." -Draco sabía que sólo tenía una autoridad limitada sobre los elfos domésticos de la mansión, pero eso debería funcionar. No estaba seguro del porqué lo hacía; simplemente le parecía una buena idea.

Aparentemente eso fue lo suficientemente chocante para sacar al elfo de la conmoción en la que se encontraba. "El pequeño amo debe de estar bromeando. Nunca antes el pequeño amo ha tratado amablemente a ninguno de los nuestros."

Draco entrecerró sus ojos. "¿Cuestionas mis ordenes?"

Eso provocó que se callase. Por su expresión facial, no podía darle ningún sentido a la instrucción de Draco, y eso le estaba provocando un conflicto interno. Cuestionar sus ordenes normalmente requeriría castigarse a si mismo, pero eso violaría sus nuevas ordenes.

"Puedes marcharte." -Draco le despidió con un ademán.

El pequeño elfo parecía terriblemente confundido cuando se desapareció. Draco negó con la cabeza mientras comenzó a vestirse. Los elfos domésticos eran seres verdaderamente extraños. En la mesa del desayuno, el elfo que le servía le estaba lanzando miradas de perplejidad cuando pensaba que Draco no se daba cuenta. Aparentemente, Dobby ya había transmitido sus ordenes.

"¿Mi abuelo ya está despierto?" -preguntó al elfo.

"El viejo amo ha pedido su té de la mañana y el periódico hace unos minutos."

Draco asintió con la cabeza, en señal de agradecimiento, lo que pareció confundir más al elfo. ¿Acaso antes había llegado a ser tan cruel con los sirvientes que cualquier mínima señal de cortesía hacia ellos por su parte les provocaba tanta confusión? Cuando hizo su camino hacia los cuartos de su abuelo, situados en un ala diferente de la mansión, se dio cuenta de que su vocabulario se había incrementado masivamente. Si comparaba sus recuerdos actuales con los de hace unos pocos días, se daba cuenta de que sus pensamientos eran drásticamente mucho más maduros. Se sacudió esas reflexiones de su mente, y reunió el coraje suficiente antes de llamar a la puerta de la suite de su abuelo.

"Abuelo, soy yo, Draco. ¿Puedo entrar?"

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas Malfoy dio un sorbo a su té mientras leía la sección de sociedad de El Profeta. Raramente salía en público desde hacía bastante tiempo. Su edad ya le estaba pasando factura. Aunque hacía poco que había superado los noventa años de edad, en su juventud nunca fue lo suficientemente cuidadoso con su cuerpo como debiera y ahora estaba pagando el precio. Pero eso no significaba que no pudiera mantenerse informado; todavía conservaba muchos contactos y podía ofrecer tantos consejos. Si sólo su hijo le escuchará.

"_¿Qué he hecho mal con este muchacho?_"

El alejamiento entre ambos comenzó hace ya tanto tiempo, durante la estancia de Lucius en Hogwarts. De alguna manera su hijo había acabado entrando en ciertos círculos sociales, que con el paso del tiempo pasarían a ser el origen de un grupo que se hacía denominar los mortífagos, quienes juraron lealtad al último Señor Oscuro. En su momento, Abraxas no vio nada malo en la agenda de Voldemort. Abraxas era un firme creyente de la superioridad de los sangre pura, pero jamás lo iría proclamando públicamente. Eso sólo entorpecería su trabajo político. Un insulto como sangresucia jamás saldría de sus labios, y si un nacido de muggles tenía habilidades útiles, Abraxas haría uso de ellas si podía. Después de todo, no tenía sentido el ignorar tanto las habilidades útiles como los contactos. A este respecto, se parecía mucho a su viejo amigo Horace Slughorn.

Después de mucho pensarlo, se decidió a financiar secretamente la organización de Voldemort. Muchas de las antiguas familias habían perdido mucho poder cuando Dumbledore impuso su programa político después de la guerra contra Grindelwald, y él había visto en Voldemort una oportunidad para inclinar la balanza política de una forma mucho más cómoda para sus propios intereses. Voldemort era muy carismático, y un movimiento político libre e independiente como aquél le sería de mucha utilidad. Por desgracia, Voldemort acabó convirtiéndose en un asesino psicópata, y su hijo había probado ser un soberano idiota. Se había dejado conducir como el ganado para besar el dobladillo de la túnica de un autodenominado señor oscuro cuyo linaje familiar se desconocía. Una cosa era apoyar a un hombre para perseguir el cumplimiento de tu programa político, y otra bien distinta era servirle como un esclavo. Los Malfoy ni eran esclavos ni matones de nadie, sino que eran aliados que trabajaban silenciosamente detrás de los focos, o que se destacaban en los focos de la arena política y/o en los negocios.

Pero su hijo no había hecho nada de eso, y era demasiado arrogante para ver la situación tal como era. Callejeaba con esa tonta mascara plateada y se pasaba todo el tiempo comportándose como un brutal matón, atormentando y torturando tanto a muggles como a magos. A Abraxas nada le gustaría más que desheredar al imbécil, pero a causa del hecho de que no tenía otro heredero se veía forzado a apretar los dientes y fingir que todo iba bien. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, la situación se había salido de control y estaba degenerando en una guerra civil que no hacía más que dañar la posición de los sangre pura.

Mientras tanto, él había logrado acordar un buen matrimonio para su hijo con una sensata mujer de la respetable familia Black, pero para poder tener un heredero se había tenido que recurrir a una larga exposición de pociones de amor hasta que lo engendraron. Por desgracia, un efecto secundario de estas pociones provocó que la juiciosa Narcissa acabase convirtiéndose en una de esas mujeres que siempre estaban de acuerdo a lo que hacía su marido. Realmente, ya era bastante malo que hubiese elegido a uno de sus compinches mortífagos como padrino de su nieto, ¿pero tenía que ser un mago mestizo? Era cierto que el joven era un excelente maestro de pociones, pero tú no metes a gente así en tu familia, tu los contratas.

Luego, las cosas en el país iban de mal en peor, y Abraxas comenzó a preparar planes para exiliarse con su nieto. Y entonces, de alguna manera Voldemort se autodestruyó, y toda su organización quebró a una velocidad vertiginosa. Había muchas cosas sospechosas al respecto, como todo aquel circo del Niño Que Vivió, pero Abraxas había estado demasiado ocupado durante ese tiempo para investigarlo. Ocupado en hacer todo lo posible para evitar que su único hijo entrase en prisión, lo que le costó mucho dinero y cobrarse bastantes favores que le debían. Naturalmente, el ingrato idiota pensaba que lo que le había salvado había sido precisamente su brillante exposición alegando estar bajo el influjo de la maldición Imperius. Debía reconocer que Lucius tenía cierto talento como manipulador, pero la mayoría de sus logros eran producto de la fortuna familiar, de las conexiones que Abraxas había hecho con los años, y de la simple incompetencia o el temor que su hijo generaba en aquellos que había sobornado o intimidado. Abraxas incluso había escuchado como Lucius había amenazado públicamente a alguien con maldecirlo con tal de salirse con la suya. Un verdadero pecado capital en el manual de conducta de Abraxas. Para él, sólo se podía recurrir a la intimidación en las peores circunstancias, y aún así sólo se llegaba a insinuar. Si tenías que matar a alguien, tu víctima nunca debería verlo venir. Sin ninguna duda, un Malfoy ya no podía hundirse mucho más.

No obstante, parecía que su nieto lograría socavar aún más ese límite. Todavía era muy joven, pero Abraxas ya no podía soportar su gimoteo constante y la forma altanera en que se comportaba, como si el apellido le abriese todas las puertas. Y no ayudaba en nada que, por un lado, sus padres le mimasen tanto, y por el otro, le abrumasen con las exageradas expectativas que tenían depositadas en él. Todo aquello prometía degenerar al niño en una copia más pobre del pésimo ejemplo en que se había convertido su hijo. Y Abraxas simplemente no poseía la vitalidad o la energía suficientes para poder cambiarlo. Incluso estaba considerando la idea de cederle más atribuciones a su hijo, pues alguien tenía que cumplir con esos deberes, y él ya se encontraba demasiado débil para hacerlo por si mismo.

Entonces un golpe en la puerta interrumpió sus reflexiones.

"Abuelo, soy yo, Draco. ¿Puedo entrar?"

Abraxas estaba sorprendido. Normalmente su nieto dormía hasta mucho más tarde, y apenas le visitaba por propia voluntad. Dejo el periódico sobre la mesa y se irguió para recibirlo.

"Adelante, Draco."

Cuando la puerta se abrió y Draco entró en la estancia, Abraxas arrugó el ceño, extrañado. Había algo diferente en su nieto. Pensó en ello durante unos momentos, mientras se intercambiaban saludos hasta que finalmente se dio cuenta. Era como Draco se comportaba. Últimamente el chico había desarrollado un aire de arrogancia y engreimiento, pero ese rasgo parecía haber desaparecido esa mañana. En su lugar, Draco parecía confundido y hasta un poco agitado.

"Abuelo, anoche tuve un sueño extraño. Parecía tan real. Había un anciano que me parecía familiar y me contó un montón de cosas sobre como debería cambiar mi vida. Y entonces menciono que debería hablar contigo sobre lega..., no, Legilimancia, y luego continuó hablando en un idioma que no podía comprender."

Abraxas no pudo evitar atragantarse con su té. Había esperado algún intento de su nieto para engatusarlo con el fin de que le comprase más regalos, pero ni mucho menos se habría esperado que su nieto hubiese tenido una visión. Los Malfoy poseían una pizca de sangre vidente con una inclinación nigromántica, pero rara vez se manifestaba y siempre lo hacía de forma extraña. Él mismo había tenido dos visiones en su vida. La primera le condujo a un viaje por el que cruzó todo Oriente Medio justo tras acabar Hogwarts, que le resultó muy provechoso; y la segunda le había advertido de unirse a Grindelwald justo antes de que él comenzase su guerra. En ambos casos fue un familiar fallecido quien le dio el consejo. En los diarios de su padre, encontró un hecho similar, donde se narraba como el hermano mayor de Abraxas le había hablado de un sueño que había tenido. Sólo que él no siguió el consejo y, por consiguiente, perdió la vida en un accidente de quidditch. Por tanto, por lo que Abraxas había descubierto a través de sus experiencias, un Malfoy solo tenía una visión en un momento crucial de su vida, permitiendo poder evitar el desastre. Que su nieto tuviese una visión a una edad tan temprana era un hecho completamente sin precedentes. Incluso más extraño aún era la petición sobre la Legilimancia, pero Abraxas estaba bien versado en las artes mentales y podía adentrase en una mente sin ningún problema.

Tras finalmente recuperarse de su ataque de tos, preguntó a su nieto. "¿Cómo sonaba ese idioma?"

Draco se concentró en recordar aquellas extrañas memorias y comenzó a producir algunos sonidos que su abuelo pudo interpretar como una pésima pronunciación de griego antiguo, lengua que él hablaba con fluidez, pero tendría que ver por si mismo aquel recuerdo para poder comprender lo que se decía en él. En ocasiones como ésta, deseaba fervientemente que todavía tuviese su pensadero en su poder, pero el imbécil de su hijo se lo cedió a Voldemort, y cuando éste desapareció, nadie pudo encontrarlo. Y los nuevos eran extraordinariamente difíciles de conseguir; y es que a la gran mayoría de artesanos rúnicos les costaba cinco años de duro trabajo el poder crear un genuino pensadero de calidad. Por todo ello, aquello significaba que su precio era astronómico, y la actual situación liquida de la fortuna Malfoy era demasiada débil para proceder a un gasto de ese calibre.

"Draco, tengo que ver tu recuerdo en persona para comprender que es lo que ha ocurrido. Usaré un hechizo para hacerlo. Intenta relajarte y no te asustes. Sería bueno que te concentrases en ese recuerdo. ¿Estás preparado?"

El niño asintió nervioso con la cabeza. Abraxas preparó su varita y inició el hechizo. "¡Legilimens!"

Unos minutos más tarde, un tembloroso Abraxas salió de la mente de su nieto y envió al chiquillo de regreso a su cuarto con unas pocas palabras. Había sido una visión genuina. El anciano de la visión había sido el propio padre de Abraxas; parecía exactamente como estaba justo antes de su muerte, había hablado de la misma forma en que lo hacía, y sabía cosas que ninguna otra persona podía saber. No era extraño que Draco no lo hubiese reconocido, puesto que su retrato mostraba una versión mucho más joven de él. Después de darle a Draco unos pocos consejos generales y muy sensatos, de los cuales el más prominente era que debía dejar de escuchar a su padre, comenzó a hablar en griego antiguo, una lengua que Draco desconocía. Teniendo en cuenta el contenido de aquel mensaje, Abraxas lo consideró muy sabio, pues no se podía cargar ese conocimiento a un niño de solo seis años de edad. Brevemente, se preguntó el porqué no había recibido el mensaje por si mismo, pero quizás hubiese limitaciones desconocidas para ello.

El mensaje narraba la casi inevitable ruina de la familia Malfoy y su propia muerte en apenás dos meses a causa de la viruela de dragón. Había una forma de evitarlo, pero sería bastante complicado. Sacudiéndose ese pensamiento de la cabeza, Abraxas decidió dejar su suite. Había una forma de probar la veracidad de la visión, y sería un paso necesario en el plan propuesto por ésta. Media hora más tarde, Abraxas observaba el libro que tenía entre sus manos. Era el diario personal de una tía-abuela suya, fallecida hacía mucho tiempo y quien había sido una destacada erudita de pociones. Al final de su vida, se había vuelto bastante paranoica y había ocultado su diario donde nadie pudiera encontrarlo en décadas. Y ahora, la visión de su nieto le había dicho donde encontrarlo exactamente. Echando un vistazo a su contenido, encontró que la mayoría de sus contenidos eran bastante interesantes, aunque inútiles desde un punto de vista práctico. Finalmente encontró lo que estaba buscando: La Infusión del Fin Saludable. Esta poción le concedería unos siete años más de vida, con una completa inmunidad ante cualquier enfermedad mientras le curaba simultáneamente de todas las dolencias propias del envejecimiento. Las únicas pegas eran dos: que le mataría irremediablemente cuando esos siete años terminasen, y que requería un pequeño caldero de platalunea para prepararlo, que posteriormente sería destruido en el proceso. Y aquel caldero sería imposible reemplazarlo porque la platalunea era una extraña aleación mágica de la plata que se originaba a través de ciertos procesos alquímicos, los cuales debían tener en cuenta las diferentes fases lunares; y los pocos alquimistas que aún quedaban en el mundo ya no vendían sus productos. Por fortuna, la familia tenía uno almacenado, creado por un ancestro Malfoy que se había dedicado a la alquimia, pero por lo que él sabía, era el único existente en Gran Bretaña, y posiblemente sería el único que había en toda Europa.

Sólo quedaba una cuestión pendiente, y era si él quería seguir con el plan que proponía la visión. El hecho de vivir solo siete años más no le suponía ningún problema, pues dudaba que pudiera llegar a vivir tanto tiempo sin esa poción. Al menos, volvería a estar en forma una vez más. Educar a Draco tampoco sería un problema. El chico era lo bastante despierto, y le sería fácil convertirlo en un digno heredero si Abraxas era lo suficientemente fuerte para emplear el esfuerzo necesario para ello. No, era la otra parte del plan lo que le hacía dudar, especialmente porque no veía las razones para ello y tendría que confiar en la palabra de la visión. Él mismo tenía algunos contactos en el mundo muggle, pero introducir a su nieto a tan temprana edad le parecía prematuro.

Después de una hora meditando al respecto, Abraxas llegó a una decisión. Todos los Malfoy que habían seguido esas visiones habían prosperado, mientras que aquellos que habían hecho caso omiso de éstas estaban condenados a una prematura muerte. Abraxas asintió para si mismo..., seguiría el plan. Era hora de ir a su viejo laboratorio de pociones. Tenía asuntos que preparar e investigar.

**ooo0000ooo**

La poción había sido extraordinariamente difícil de preparar, pero el esfuerzo había valido la pena. Abraxas sentía como el dolor que le había estado acompañando constantemente en sus articulaciones durante los últimos años estaba desapareciendo como obra de magia, y nunca mejor dicho. No se sentía exactamente como un joven, pero había recuperado la energía y el dinamismo que había echado en falta durante tanto tiempo. Ahora tenía que alejar a su nieto de la influencia de su hijo. Esa era la razón por la cual ahora estaba hablando con Draco en su estudio; tenía que reforzar los lazos familiares con él.

"Hiciste muy bien en venir a mi con esa visión, Draco. Ahora, ¿qué te gustaría de regalo?"

Draco reflexionó durante un minuto o más tiempo, y la respuesta que salió de sus labios fue completamente inesperada para el anciano. "Me gustaría tener un hermanito o una hermanita."

Sin demostrar su shock, Abraxas le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza. "Veré lo que puedo hacer."

Cuando se encontró a solas, Abraxas se inclinó en su asiento y pensó ante la petición de su nieto. Había esperado que le pidiese una escoba, un potro, o algo por el estilo, pero jamás se imaginó que le pediría un hermano. Por otro lado, Draco sólo había llegado a tener un contacto muy limitado con otros niños, y suponía que se sentía bastante solo. Pero eso no hacía que su deseo fuese más fácil de satisfacer. Al propio Abraxas le hubiese gustado tener más nietos. En sus años mozos las viejas familias solían adherirse al sistema de tener al menos a un heredero y a un suplente. Su propia esposa había fallecido en un accidente de traslador antes de que pudieran tener más hijos, y jamás se volvió a casar. Estaba bastante seguro de que Narcissa siempre ha deseado tener una hija, pero eso era completamente irrealizable. Incluso con magia el engendramiento de Draco ya había sido muy complicado, por lo que sabía que sería imposible para ella el poder dar a luz a más hijos.

Por tanto, quedaba la opción de la adopción de sangre, pero era ilegal, sin contar el hecho de la suma dificultad para poder encontrar niños que nadie echase de menos. Sobre todo si eran niños de sangre pura; Abraxas no podía siquiera considerar el hecho de incluir en la familia a alguien que no fuese de sangre pura. Si la familia tuviese más miembros jóvenes, sería un hecho extraordinariamente útil, sobre todo en un momento en el que las viejas familias parecían a punto de extinguirse. Si se lo hubieran planteado justo después de la guerra, le hubiese sido mucho más fácil cumplir con el deseo de Draco, pero ahora todo estaba tranquilo. Por tanto, tendría que hacer saber a sus contactos más apropiados para ello de lo que estaba buscando, pero sabiendo que con toda probabilidad jamás podría llegar a ser capaz de satisfacer el deseo de su único nieto.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Cielo, ¿sabes donde he dejado el manuscrito para el artículo de los snorckacks de asta arrugada?" -resonó la voz de Xeno Lovegood.

"Lo más probable es que se encuentre sobre tu escritorio, querido." -respondió Selene Lovegood con la mente ausente. En ese preciso momento estaba trabajando en un artilugio que revolucionaría los viajes temporales a través de los giratiempos, al analizar la corriente temporal de antemano, y la tarea requería su completa y absoluta atención. La pequeña Luna estaba actualmente echándose una siesta en el sofá situado justo al otro lado de la estancia, lo que significaba que apenas había distracciones. Aún así, algo parecía ir mal con los hechizos que daban potencia al dispositivo. No había ningún viaje temporal en las cercanías de su casa, por lo que le constaba, pero los hechizos tercamente le estaban mostrando que había alguna anomalía. Si ella estaba interpretando bien los instrumentos, parecía como si la corriente temporal estuviese siendo sacudida brutalmente por lo que podría ser la construcción de un túnel temporal.

Selena ajustó ligeramente uno de los hechizos para echar un mejor vistazo, pero antes de que ella pudiera hacerlo, su marido la abrazó por detrás para darle un beso de despedida. Ninguno de los dos se dio cuenta que lo que estaba ocurriendo realmente es que el artilugio en el que la señora Lovegood estaba trabajando había entrado en contacto con uno de los hechizos contra la paradoja temporal que el futuro Draco había conjurado, que finalmente desencadenó un estallido descontrolado de una enorme cantidad de poder mágico cuando contactó con aquellos cristales de sangre que permanecieron sin utilizar en el ritual y traspasaron el portal temporal justo antes de que éste se cerrase. Xenophilius y Selene Lovegood quedaron instantáneamente desintegrados, junto con una gran parte de la estructura del domicilio familiar. La interferencia mágica de aquella tremenda descarga fue lo suficientemente fuerte como para apagar parte de la red de detección mágica, demorando considerablemente las gestiones del Ministerio mientras todo el mundo se apresuraba a averiguar que era lo que había pasado en realidad.

**ooo0000ooo**

El hombre que solía llamarse Arthur Smith (al menos, cuando hacía negocios en el mundo mágico británico) fue la primera persona en llegar a la escena de la catástrofe. Con su alfombra mágica invisible (un objeto claramente ilegal) estaba transportando determinados artículos caracterizados por su rareza, su alto valor económico y, sobre todo, su ilegalidad, cuando vio como una casa parecía desintegrarse en el horizonte, por lo que se acercó a investigar.

Por lo que pudo atisbar, de los adultos que Arthur Smith supuso que residían allí era completamente imposible el poder ayudarlos, a juzgar por el hecho de que apenás había restos intactos de sus cuerpos mutilados y desintegrados. Sin embargo, la pequeña estaba milagrosamente ilesa, aunque se encontraba inconsciente. Era extraño, pues mientras algunas partes del inmueble seguían completamente intactos, gran parte del resto se había convertido en polvo. Se preguntó que habría sucedido y que podría saquear antes de que saliera pitando de allí cuando recordó el encargo que había solicitado uno de sus socios comerciales.

Arthur no sabía con que propósito el viejo Abraxas quería un infante de sangre pura -las posibilidades se extendían desde lo ilegal a lo enfermizo-, y la verdad es que no se preocupaba. Todo lo que necesitaba saber era que Abraxas Malfoy era un cliente digno de confianza en sus acuerdos y que pagaba un buen dinero, incluso si el hombre era un completo paranoico con su uso de juramentos inquebrantables y hechizos mentales para mantener todas sus transacciones en secreto. Y tampoco era algo que realmente le llegase a importar a Arthur, pues el dinero era el dinero y no planeaba contarle a nadie como le llegaba a sus bolsillos.

Tras decidirlo rápidamente, usó un hechizo de magia oscura para crear una copia muerta de la chiquilla, y entonces aturdió a la niña inconsciente para asegurarse, le puso un hechizo desilusionador y regresó con ella a la alfombra mágica.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas suspiró mientras leía El Profeta en la mesa del desayuno. El paso previo de su plan había sido un completo éxito. Su preciosa carga se encontraba segura y sedada gracias al Filtro de los Muertos, y ahora el periódico le confirmaba que nadie sospechaba nada. El tintineo de los cubiertos cayendo le indicó que el siguiente paso de su plan ya estaba en marcha.

Cuando levantó la vista, vio como sus tres familiares más cercanos miraban al frente con una expresión vacía gracias a la poción que había mezclado con su té. Desconectaba sus conciencias de tal forma que era como una perfecta mezcla de la maldición Imperius, el Veritaserum y una posterior desmemorización, pero solo trabajaba por escaso tiempo y era mucho más difícil de elaborar en lugar de conjurar simplemente los hechizos. Sin embargo, se había tomado la molestia en hacerla por su principal virtud: no dejaba ningún rastro. Había dado a los elfos domésticos ordenes estrictas para que no fuesen molestados, y no necesitaría mucho tiempo para lo que tenía que hacer.

"Narcissa, ¿qué darías por una hija?"

"Cualquier cosa, Lord Malfoy." -respondió ella con una voz monótona.

Abraxas sacó de su bolsillo dos frascos de cristal. "Si estas dispuesta, llena este frasco con tu sangre. Ten cuidado de hacer tu herida lo más pequeña posible." -observó fríamente como su nuera hacía lo que le decía y entonces le lanzó un hechizo curativo sobre la pequeña herida mientras conjuraba un hechizo limpiador sobre el cuchillo que ella había utilizado. Si el otro adulto no estuviese tan dispuesto como ella, las cosas se podrían complicar.

"Lucius, ¿estarías dispuesto a dar unas pocas gotas de tu sangre para tener una hija? Podría serte muy valiosa para obtener apoyo político."

Abraxas miraba con cierto grado de inquietud la indecisión que mostraba el rostro de su hijo. Si él no estaba dispuesto a derramar unas gotas de su sangre por propia voluntad, tendría que usar su propia sangre, y eso podría conducir fácilmente a ciertas preguntas incomodas en el futuro. Afortunadamente, la idea de un posible beneficio político pareció ser suficiente, y Lucius llenó el segundo frasco con su sangre. Abraxas metió en su bolsillo los frascos, hizo desaparecer el té contaminado, eliminó todas las pruebas de lo que acababa de ocurrir y continuó leyendo el periódico. Las reglas mágicas del libre albedrío eran fáciles de sortear si eras lo suficientemente inescrupuloso. Unos pocos minutos más tarde los sonidos del desayuno se reanudaron como si nada hubiese ocurrido. Cuando Abraxas dobló el periódico, la portada de hoy fue brevemente visible.

_Un hechizo accidental provoca una explosión en Ottery St. Catchpole._

_Una familia de tres miembros muere en la catástrofe._

**ooo0000ooo**

El anciano observó a la niña durmiendo con algo parecido al arrepentimiento. En realidad no le gustaba hacer lo que tenía que hacer, pero ya había ido demasiado lejos como para poder echarse atrás. Antes de comenzar con la tarea principal, Abraxas empezó a conjurar los hechizos diagnósticos. No serviría de nada cometer un error a estas alturas. Mientras las luces de los hechizos refulgían alrededor y a través de la pequeña, Abraxas comenzó a recordar. En el transcurso de su larga vida, había amasado una riqueza de conocimientos que le venía especialmente útil en estos momentos. Parte de su mente estaba repasando su vida: sus años en Hogwarts; la pelea con su padre; su época como desmemorizador para ganarse su propio dinero; su viaje por todo el Oriente Medio, seguido de diez años de latrocinios, asesinatos y saqueos de tumbas; su regreso a Inglaterra con sus riquezas adquiridas; la reconciliación con su familia; la muerte de su hermano mayor; su carrera en la política y en los negocios; su matrimonio; la guerra de Grindelwald; el nacimiento de su hijo; Voldemort; y ahora esto.

A lo largo de su vida había acumulado una extensa lista de crímenes, y ahora añadiría la destrucción de personalidad a la lista. Una mirada a su lado le mostró el ancestral pensadero de los Malfoy lleno de memorias falsas, con ocho pequeños viales y uno diminuto al lado del mismo. A Abraxas le había tomado dos meses armar un relato coherente, desde el momento en que recuperó el pensadero familiar de la ubicación que le había mostrado la visión de su nieto. Un timbre le avisó de que sus hechizos diagnósticos habían terminado con su labor.

Abraxas frunció el ceño cuando interpretó los resultados. "Hmm, vaya, tienes sangre vidente. Me pregunto si no es más una maldición que un don; después de todo, esta habilidad no suele hacer felices a los seres humanos que la reciben. No importa, el ritual romperá todos los vínculos anteriores." -él removió gentilmente algunos cabellos rubios que cubrían el rostro de la niña justo antes de empuñar su varita-. "Adios, Luna Lovegood. ¡Obliviate!"

**ooo0000ooo**

Tres días más tarde, Abraxas tomó su quinta poción vigorizante. El trabajo había sido arduo, pero ya no quedaba nada de la personalidad y los recuerdos de la niña que tenía delante suya. Era como si fuese un cascarón vacío, con su consciencia tan clara como el agua de lluvia de la primavera. Así sería hasta la próxima fase del plan. En efecto, había sido muy difícil, pero todas las memorias había sido borradas permanentemente. A diferencia de la cotidiana e ineficaz desmemorización que simplemente bloqueaban unos recuerdos específicos, él había borrado definitivamente todo. Tomaba mucho más tiempo y era más difícil de hacer sin causar daños permanentes a la víctima, pero su experiencia como desmemorizador le había proporcionado las técnicas necesarias para lograrlo con éxito.

"_Es hora del próximo paso_."

Abraxas tomó el diminuto vial y lo desenroscó. Con la punta de su varita tocó la apertura antes de agitarla a su alrededor. Un reguero de recuerdos plateados se adhirieron a su varita por un momento antes de depositarse en el interior de la cabeza de la niña.

"¡Legilimens!" -él cuidadosamente comprobó su obra. Todo parecía asentarse con éxito. Sólo era un remedio temporal, pero capacitaría a la niña de hablar y reconocer los conceptos básicos. Abraxas conjuró un encantamiento de soledad antes de despertarla. Unos pocos segundos después de que las gotas de la contra-poción cayesen sobre los labios entreabiertos de la pequeña, ella abrió sus ojos de color gris plateado, que parecían mirar a la nada.

"¿Me comprendes?"

"Si."

Agitando su varita alrededor, él activó el circulo ritual que les rodeaba.

"¿Renuncias a tu antigua familia por sangre y nombre por propia voluntad?" -Abraxas lanzó un débil hechizo de repulsión hacia la niña mientras se inquietaba con cierto temor a lo que ésta le respondería.

"Si." -respondió ella, estremecida.

Entonces el anciano convocó una fotografía de Narcissa ante los ojos de la pequeña. "¿La aceptas como tu madre por propia voluntad?"

"Mamí. Si."

Abraxas despareció la imagen, y en su lugar convocó otra de su hijo. "¿Le aceptas como tu padre por propia voluntad?"

"Papí. Si."

En cuanto la imagen de Lucius desapareció, Abraxas cuidadosamente echó unas gotas de la sangre de Lucius sobre la mano derecha de la niña, y unas gotas de la sangre de Narcissa sobre la mano izquierda. El siguiente encantamiento tomó casi un minuto en realizarse.

"Como derecho mío al ser el jefe de la familia Malfoy, yo por la presente rompo todos los previos lazos de lealtad y sangre. El consentimiento fue solicitado y concedido. Nombró a Narcissa, de la familia Malfoy, como tu madre. Nombró a Lucius, de la familia Malfoy, como tu padre. Yo te nombró Aquila, de la familia Malfoy, y como un águila te elevarás. Por sangre y nombre serás una de nosotros para siempre. ¡Qué así sea!" -terminó el anciano.

De repente, las gotas de sangre parecieron cobrar vida a medida que burbujeaban y formaban siluetas similares a gusanos. La niña comenzó a chillar de dolor cuando éstos se enterraron debajo de su piel. Pareció toda una eternidad, pero finalmente ella dejó de gritar y el circulo ritual se apagó. Se habían producido un buen número de cambios en el cuerpo de la chiquilla, sobre todo en su estructural facial. Abraxas incluso dudaba de si sus padres biológicos pudieran reconocerla, en caso de que aún continuasen con vida. Su cabello era del mismo rubio platinado que caracterizaban a los Malfoy, pero el cambio más sobresaliente se había producido en sus ojos. Antes del ritual eran de un color gris plateado, pero habían cambiado al gris más apagado de los Malfoy, aunque tenían numerosos puntitos de color plata y aguamarina -estos últimos como los ojos de Narcissa-. Parecía como si alguien hubiese incrustado gemas en los iris de los ojos de la niña. El anciano los consideró bastante atrayentes.

Abraxas acarició la mejilla de su nueva nieta, antes de darle una nueva dosis del Filtro de los Muertos.

"Bienvenida a la familia, Aquila Malfoy."

**ooo0000ooo**

Cuando terminó la limpieza, Abraxas no pudo evitar suspirar de alivio. Finalmente todo había terminado. En el transcurso de un mes, había logrado establecer cuidadosamente los recuerdos falsos creados específicamente en la mente de la pequeña. Y había hecho lo mismo con Lucius, Narcissa y Draco. Incluso se había molestado en hechizar a los elfos domésticos. De esa forma, para todos ellos Aquila siempre había formado parte de sus vidas. Incluso Abraxas se había molestado en crear memorias falsas para si mismo. No es que nadie pudiera llegar a ser capaz de reconocerlas como falsas. En realidad, todo aquello era una verdadera obra maestra de la magia mental. Que pena que nadie llegará a saberlo. E incluso muy pronto el propio Abraxas olvidaría que todo esto hubiese ocurrido.

Si era sincero consigo mismo, había estado fuertemente tentado a retocar la mente de su hijo, pero al final había decidido prescindir de esa pretensión. La amplitud de los cambios necesarios para hacer de Lucius un digno heredero de la familia simplemente no podrían trabajar en la mente de un adulto. Lo único que lograría sería que el Hospital San Mungo de Enfermedades y Heridas Mágicas lo tuviese como un nuevo residente de su ala de daños permanentes por hechizos.

Abraxas miró alrededor con satisfacción. No había ningún rastro de que el ritual hubiese tomado lugar allí; la presencia de su pensadero y del diario de su tía-abuela con cuyo contenido había logrado elaborar la poción con la que había alargado su propia vida sería bien explicado de forma convincente en los recuerdos que se había preparado para si mismo. En algún momento del futuro tendría que mostrarle a Draco este escondite subterráneo oculto en los terrenos Malfoy. Contenía su laboratorio secreto de pociones, una cámara para realizar cualquier tipo de ritual, y lo más importante, la piedra neurálgica de la familia Malfoy. Sólo las más poderosas de las antiguas familias poseían una de estas piedras, y permitía que una gran porción de la magia basada en la sangre familiar continuase existiendo, algo que sería simplemente imposible sin tener una de ellas. Y a Lucius jamás le podría confiar tal conocimiento.

En cuanto a cómo explicar la repentina aparición de Aquila al mundo exterior, eso sería lo más fácil. Muchas de las antiguas familias continuaban la tradición de anunciar la existencia de sus vástagos al mundo solo cuando habían demostrado sus primeros signos de magia accidental. De esa forma era mucho más fácil hacerlos desaparecer en caso de que fuesen squibs, pues nadie conocería de su existencia. Y esto era especialmente cierto si era una hija menor, cuando ya había un heredero cuya capacidad mágica estaba probada. Abraxas sentía lástima por la pobre Augusta, pues aunque su hijo había sido un gran mago, su nieto parecía que no había heredado las habilidades paternas. Por supuesto, aún quedaba tiempo, pero eran bastante extraños los casos en que un niño mágico no mostraba algún tipo de magia accidental alrededor de su sexto cumpleaños.

Por otra parte, se debía tener en cuenta un efecto secundario del ritual de adopción, que suponía establecer mágicamente el cambio de cumpleaños de Aquila a la fecha de su adopción, lo que significaba que ella celebraría su cumpleaños el día 30 de abril, precisamente dos días antes del cumpleaños de Luna Lovegood. Había sido una afortunada coincidencia, puesto que cualquier fecha más prematura hubiese levantado ciertas sospechas sobre cómo su nuera había logrado quedarse embarazada otra vez, justo tras dar a luz a Draco.

El anciano mago supervisó todo por última vez y consultó la lista que había hecho. Todo parecía estar en orden. Había almacenado copias de todas sus nuevas memorias dentro del pensadero y había aislado aquellas que tendría que borrar mediante la Oclumancia, y ahora estaba más que preparado para el último paso de su plan. Nadie sabría o sería capaz de discernir que hasta no hace poco, Aquila Malfoy no había existido. Apuntó su varita hacia su cabeza.

"¡Obliviate!"

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de ser abordado por un misil rubio y aterrizar sobre tu trasero.

"¡Feliz cumpleaños, hermano mayor!" -dijo la persona responsable por su actual estado.

"Aquila, así no se comporta una dama." -le regañó su madre.

La chica volteó los ojos antes de responder. "Si, Madre."

Draco tuvo que reprimir una rísita. A los siete años de edad, su hermanita podía actuar como una perfecta dama... si quisiera. No había prácticamente nada ni nadie que pudiera obligarla a hacer algo que no quisiera, y cada día su fuerza de voluntad se iba afianzando cada vez más. La mayoría de las veces actuaba de la manera que se esperaba de ella, pero Draco sabía que podía cambiar a su antojo en cualquier momento. Tenía un carácter independiente, alentado por su tía-bisabuela Cassiopeia Black, que había tomado la costumbre de visitarlos a menudo desde que se anunció la existencia de Aquila, a la que quería con adoración. Y ella no era el único miembro de la familia Black que había comenzado a visitarlos con regularidad.

"Vamos Narcissa, deja que la pequeña se divierta. No todos los días un hermano cumple ocho años." -mencionó Pollux Black mientras Arcturus Black y Abraxas se reían disimuladamente por detrás.

Ya había transcurrido alrededor de un año y medio desde la incursión de su yo futuro, y muchas cosas habían cambiado. Su abuelo había tomado el control de su educación, dejando a su padre rabioso por ello, aunque incapaz de hacer algo por cambiarlo. Draco había aprendido mucho de él, y después de aprender a dominar las etapas iniciales de la Oclumancia, incluso había logrado adentrarse en nuevos recuerdos adquiridos del futuro. Aparte de una gran cantidad de conocimientos abstractos, sólo había llegado a ver unos pocos recuerdos de la infancia del otro Draco hasta ese momento, pero ya sabía que la infancia de su otro yo había sido mucho más infeliz. De entrada, no había tenido una hermana. Sobre cómo había llegado a producirse ese cambio, no tenía ni la más mínima idea, pero tampoco sabía lo que su yo del futuro había planeado cambiar en primer lugar. O cuantos cambios involuntarios se habían sucedido tras su intervención.

En la anterior línea temporal, su abuelo había muerto hacía más de un año, y él apenás tendría algún contacto con los Black. Lo que no era sorprendente, considerando el hecho de que su padre no se llevaba bien con las demás personas que se encontraban en la habitación. Lucius ya se había imaginado ser el Lord Malfoy, pero la repentina recuperación de Abraxas había frustrado sus planes. Sólo había tomado una simple carta de su abuelo para que los Black les visitase con regularidad, y a Draco les gustaba todos ellos. Hacía no mucho tiempo que los Black habían sido un familia muy extensa, pero ahora apenás quedaban personas con sangre Black en las venas que pudiesen continuar con el linaje familiar.

Además de los tres ancianos de la habitación, solo quedaban el tío Sirius y la tía Bellatrix, que se encontraban encarcelados en Azkaban, por lo que era muy improbable que cualquiera de ellos pudiese engendrar descendencia en caso de que lograsen salir de allí. Una exposición prolongada a los dementores tenía aquel desafortunado efecto secundario. Por otro lado, estaba otra hermana de su madre, Andromeda, pero ella había sido desheredada y desterrada de la familia Black por casarse con un nacido de muggles, por lo que ella y su hija Nymphadora estaban fuera de la familia. Eso solo dejaba a Harry Potter, debido a que su abuela paterna era Dorea Potter, de soltera apellidada Black y que era la fallecida hermana pequeña de dos de los Black presentes en la habitación: su bisabuelo Pollux y su tía-bisabuela Cassiopeia. Sin embargo, nadie sabia donde se encontraba el famoso Niño Que Vivió. Eso significaba que Draco parecía que debía prepararse para hacerse cargo del señorío de los Black.

"¡Levantaos los dos! ¡Es hora de los regalos!"

"¡Si!"

La mayoría de los regalos eran libros, para deleite de Draco. Sabía muy bien que le correspondía hacer un futuro mejor al que su homólogo futuro había experimentado. El conocimiento era poder, y él necesitaría tanto como pudiera reunir en sus manos. Además de los libros, también recibió una escoba de Pollux y su propio potro alado de parte de su abuelo. Los Malfoy llevaban mucho tiempo criando caballos, tanto de la variedad normal como de la mágica, y él había querido tener su propio caballo desde hacía años.

"Muchas gracias."

Mucho más tarde, por la noche, Draco y Aquila fingieron dormir en el sofá de la habitación anexa para poder escuchar a hurtadillas la conversación de los adultos, después de que se hubiesen retirado Lucius y Narcissa.

"¿Cómo progresa vuestro intento por sacar a Sirius de prisión?" -preguntó Abraxas.

"Nada bien. Toda la documentación se mantiene secreta e inaccesible, a pesar de los enormes sobornos que hemos sufragado. Crouch lo mandó a Azkaban con sus poderes especiales; ni siquiera se celebró un verdadero juicio. Nos están bloqueando ante cualquier paso que damos; parece como si alguien estuviese haciendo todo lo posible para que mi nieto continúe pudriéndose en Azkaban. Ni siquiera nos permiten visitarle." -dijo Arcturus, que sonaba muy cansado.

"Todavía no puedo creer que el muchacho se uniese secretamente al Señor Oscuro. Siempre tuvo una clara aversión contra las Artes Oscuras." -comentó la voz afilada de Cassiopeia.

Pollux respondió a ello. "Sigo creyendo que jamás lo hizo. ¿Sabéis que fue encarcelado por matar a ese muchacho de los Pettigrew y vender a los Potter? Simplemente no hay manera posible de que él llegase a traicionar a James Potter. El joven fue más un hermano para él que el propio Regulus, y Charlus Potter fue un mejor padre que Orion. Y no ayudó en nada que mi hija Walburga estuviese medio-loca. Ella borró del árbol genealógico a docenas de miembros como si tuviese derecho a decidir a quien se desterraba de la familia y a quien no. Eso era únicamente derecho y deber de Arcturus. Hace poco visité Grimmauld Place; se ha convertido en un vertedero bajo el gobierno de ese loco elfo doméstico suyo. Su retrato enloquecido le da ordenes, y la criatura las escuchá y las acata. No veo otro remedio más que sacrificar al pobre."

"Recientemente he descubierto que Sirius ni siquiera fue interrogado o su varita comprobada. Cuando ellos le encontraron, se reía como un loco mientras decía que los había matado, una y otra vez." -continuó Arcturus con su relato.

Draco pudo escuchar como Cassiopeia murmuraba pensativamente. "Eso más bien suena como el efecto secundario de una prolongada exposición a la maldición Imperius. Se sabe de muchos que se volvieron locos cuando fueron forzados a hacer cosas que iban en contra de su propia naturaleza."

Después de una pequeña pausa, que seguramente había sido llenada por algunos asentimientos y un repentino ataque de tos de Arcturus, quien tras recuperarse volvió a hablar. "Hace unos días me encontré con un dato muy interesante. Sirius nombró a su ahijado Harry Potter como heredero en caso de que no tuviese hijos. Incluso más interesante es la campaña difamadora que el Ministerio está realizando contra él. No sé como alguien puede creerse que fuese la mano derecha del Señor Oscuro y su más ferviente y peligroso servidor, pudo explotar toda una calle y traicionar a los Potter. Parece que alguien está haciendo todo lo posible para mantenerlo en prisión y ennegrecer aun más su reputación." -comentó el anciano, riéndose ligeramente al final ante la pequeña broma sobre su apellido familiar.

"¿Sirius es el padrino de Harry? Muy interesante. Mi investigación sobre el paradero del chico no ha dado ningún fruto, pero el mes pasado descubrí que Alice Longbottom fue nombrada su madrina. Los duendes son extrañamente herméticos con este tema, y con el Ministerio pasa lo mismo, pero aparentemente la última voluntad de los Potter fue sellada y jamás realizada. Sé de mis tratos con Charlus que automáticamente se establecía un testamento estándar para cada Lord de la familia Potter. Incluso si James jamás hubiese suscrito algún testamento, el testamento estándar familiar tendría que entrar en vigor." -dijo Abraxas.

Una vez más, Cassiopeia habló. "Bueno, eso es algo que yo podría llamar un indicio. Y luego está el ataque sobre los Longbottom, que nunca tuvo algún sentido. ¿Por qué ellos deberían saber algo del paradero del Señor Oscuro? Entre tanto, al ser su madrina, Alice tenía el derecho inalienable para conocer su paradero y ser la persona responsable de sus cuidados. Todo esto me lleva a pensar que es muy probable que Bella y su alegre pandilla de maníacos fuesen manipulados con mucha habilidad."

"Todo parece conducir a que Harry Potter es el eje de todo esto. Cada persona que tenía un derecho legal sobre su tutela ha sido eliminada de una forma u otra. Y luego están todos esos cuentos y libros sobre el Niño Que Vivió, que surgieron de la nada y ahora están por todas partes. Es muy sospechoso que todas esas historias describan su apariencia de la misma manera. He investigado tan lejos como he podido sobre quien recibe los derechos de autor a través de varías personas hasta que terminan en los bolsillos de la misma persona, pero no he sido capaz de identificar quien es. Y toda la historia sobre lo que ocurrió esa noche apenás tiene sentido. No obstante, sólo hay una persona que podría ejercer tan amplia influencia y no ser atrapado." -añadió Pollux.

"Dumbledore." -escupió Cassiopeia. Draco no sabía la razón, pero su tía-bisabuela odiaba con fervor al afamado líder.

Un fuerte susurro llenó la habitación. "Entonces no hay nada que podamos hacer al respecto. El poder de la familia Black se desvanece, y el dinero no puede hacer mucho con la ministra Bagnold y gran parte del Ministerio en el bolsillo de Dumbledore o siguiéndole de buena gana. Nosotros sólo podremos ser capaces de actuar cuando el joven Harry regrese a nuestro mundo, pero no creo que pueda llegar a ver ese día. Cada mañana me es más difícil el simple hecho de levantarme. No creo que pueda sobrevivir a los tres años que faltan aún para que Harry cumpla los once años de edad." -declaró la voz increíblemente cansada de Arcturus.

Pollux fue el siguiente en hablar. "Me temo que a mi está pasando lo mismo. Ya estoy tomando demasiadas pociones para que mi cuerpo me siga funcionando. Si soy afortunado, podría seguir por aquí durante otros dos años más, pero no más."

"Por mi parte, mi mente es propensa a divagar. Podría vivir lo suficiente para verlo, pero para entonces dudo mucho que sea capaz de ayudar a nadie. ¿Qué hay de tu hijo Lucius, Abraxas?" -preguntó Cassiopeia con obvio disgusto.

La voz de Abraxas sonó dolorida. "Mi hijo es un mortifago y un idiota. Nunca podremos confiarle algo delicado. Si tiene la oportunidad, traerá la ruina a la familia Malfoy. Si pudiese le desheredaría o le desterraría por completo, pero eso sólo causaría demasiados problemas adicionales. La poción de amor no fue una de mis ideas más brillantes; ha hecho que Narcissa sea completamente inútil en reprimir las tendencias estúpidas de mi hijo. No, mis esperanzas descansan únicamente sobre Draco y Aquila. Pronto ya no habrá nadie más. Podría ser capaz de darles la suficiente buena dirección en sus primeros años en Hogwarts, pero no más allá."

La voz de Cassiopeia se tornó más suave en ese momento. "Ambos son tan jóvenes."

"Lo son, pero ¿quién más hay? No podemos confiar en Andromeda, ni en Narcissa, ni en Lucius. Y aunque no fuese un asunto familiar, cada vez más y más de nuestros viejos amigos y colegas están siendo sucedidos por sus hijos. Y muchos de ellos siguieron fanáticamente al Señor Oscuro, y le seguirán de nuevo cuando resurja de nuevo o aparezca otro. Nunca debimos apoyar a ese loco." -mencionó Abraxas.

Arcturus carraspeó. "Ahora, a posteriori, es fácil decirlo, pero en aquella época a todos nos parecía una opción bastante razonable a la que apoyar, y esa decisión errónea nos ha costado muy caro a todos nosotros. Dumbledore estaba destruyendo nuestro mundo, y lo sigue haciendo. Al menos, teníamos que intentar detenerlo."

"Si sólo Grindelwald hubiese triunfado..." -dijo Cassiopeia con nostalgia.

"Pero no ocurrió, y su caída provocó el ascenso de Dumbledore. Ya hemos tenido esta discusión demasiadas veces, Cassy. Por otra parte, he notado que llevas a Draco y Aquila al mundo muggle de vez en cuando. ¿A qué se debe?" -cuestionó Pollux.

Draco se podía imaginar el encogimiento de hombros de su abuelo. "Tengo mis motivos. Nuestra familia hace una cantidad sorprendentemente enorme de oro gracias a los negocios que tenemos con los muggles, y sabéis tan bien como yo que Lucius es completamente incapaz de poder manejarlos. Todavía pasará algún tiempo hasta que nuestras bóvedas se hayan recuperado de la guerra de Voldemort, pero lo estamos consiguiendo. Sólo estoy tratando de enseñarle a Draco todo lo que necesitará saber para que pueda hacerse cargo de ello. Es sólo una de mis medidas preventivas en caso de que me encuentre ante un fin prematuro."

"Si, y también porque hay carreras de caballos en el mundo muggle." -añadió Cassiopeia.

Abraxas se rió. "Buenos, ya me conocéis muy bien. Si no te gusta el quidditch, no hay otro deporte de verdad en el mundo mágico. Draco le ha tomado gustillo al fútbol, al igual que Aquila, y mientras ellos recuerden que son superiores a los muggles, no veo ningún problema en ello. La ignorancia puede ser mucho más peligrosa. Ellos tendrán que tratar con un creciente número de nacidos de muggles. Hay demasiados pocos de los nuestros que permanecen únicamente en nuestra sociedad. Y otra pregunta, ¿cómo planeas resolver la cuestión del señorío Black?"

Arcturus tosió un rato antes de contestar. "Parece que Sirius nos ha quitado el asunto de las manos. No creo que él fuera consciente de lo que estaba haciendo, pero la forma en que aceptó a Harry como su ahijado lo hace el heredero universal de Sirius. No puedo invalidar esa decisión sin desheredar a Harry, y eso es algo que no desearía hacer. Todo lo que puedo hacer es nombrar a Draco como heredero secundario y regente del señorío en caso de que él adquiera el suyo propio. ¿Qué pasa con la fortuna Potter?"

"Recientemente soborne al duende correcto para acceder a los archivos. Al parecer, la mansión fue destruida, y lo mismo ocurrió con la mayoría de los negocios donde habían invertido. Creo que James gastó demasiado en la lucha contra Voldemort. Es una lástima que Charlus no viviese lo suficiente para enseñarle todo lo que necesitaba saber. El chico se tragó absolutamente toda la propaganda de Dumbledore. Parece que su esposa Lily le refrenó de gastarse todo el dinero. Según mis estimaciones, ellos seguían siendo moderadamente adinerados, pero nada más. En la actualidad, Harry sólo podrá acceder a la bóveda familiar cuando reclame el señorío." -explicó Pollux.

"Todavía pienso en que la chica era quien mandaba en la relación. James hizo bien en casarse con ella, aunque fuese una nacida de muggles. De todas las informaciones que se saben de ella, Lily Evans era una bruja excepcionalmente poderosa, además de una auténtica erudita rúnica y de encantamientos. Ella seguramente fue quien realizó lo que fuese que condujo a la caída del Señor Oscuro. No hay sangre que valga, sólo poder." -comentó Cassiopeia.

Todos los hombres de la sala se rieron. "Todos sabemos que piensas que el Señor Oscuro Cesare estaba en lo cierto y debería haber triunfado, pero fue derrotado finalmente por la coalición de las viejas familias. ¿Con qué frecuencia deseas traerlo a colación, oh hermana mía?" -preguntó Pollux.

Después de eso, la charla viró hacia asuntos más triviales. Draco todavía seguía fingiendo que dormía, pero reflexionó sobre todo lo escuchado. Pronto recaería muchas responsabilidades sobre sus hombros. Tendría que esforzarse más en obtener más conocimientos. Sólo entonces Draco notó que Aquila estaba dormida en sus brazos. Ella se veía muy linda. Realmente era fantástico tener una hermanita, incluso si ella llegaba a ser muy fastidiosa.

**ooo0000ooo**

"_Finalmente, hoy es el día_."

En los últimos años, Draco había logrado descifrar más y más recuerdos que su yo futuro le había enviado, y ahora tenía una idea bastante clara de qué había ocurrido durante los próximos veinte años de la línea temporal, así como nociones más vagas de lo que ocurriría más adelante. Era bastante asqueroso observar como había llegado a convertirse en un patético mierdecilla sin la influencia de su abuelo. No obstante, los comentarios autocríticos que su yo futuro había insertado en sus recuerdos habían sido muy divertidos. Su Oclumancia no era especialmente fuerte, pero había decidido concentrarse en la técnica del engaño, en lugar de la del bloqueo. Seguramente nunca llegaría a ser capaz de bloquear a Dumbledore o a Voldemort si cualquiera de ellos decidiese usar un ataque de fuerza brutal sobre él, pero se las podría arreglar de forma que pareciera que en su mente no hubiese nada incriminatorio por descubrir.

Pronto todo recaería solamente sobre sus hombros. Su bisabuelo Pollux falleció el año pasado, y Arcturus murió este mismo año. Cassiopeia aún estaba viva pero no se encontraba bien. Abraxas le había informado hace dos semanas de la poción especial que había usado para extender su vida, y que sólo le quedaría unos dos años más. Todos ellos habían usado cada minuto que disponían para enseñarles a él y a Aquila todo lo que podían. Nada de hechizos, no. Su magia no se había desarrollado lo suficiente para ello, sino todo lo que ellos necesitaban saber como vástagos de una de las viejas familias. Abraxas les había llevado al mundo muggle con regularidad y ahora podrían encajar sin problemas si quisiesen, para desagrado de su padre. Aunque en realidad no había nada realmente útil e importante que ese idiota pudiera decir. Draco esperaba fervientemente que si alguna vez se le ocurría decir algo como "cuando mi padre sepa esto...", alguien le lanzará una maldición.

Y ahora que lo pensaba, seguramente sería Aquila quien lo hiciese. La chica le encantaba encontrar las criaturas más extrañas... y cazarlas. Su hermana ya poseía una impresionante colección de trofeos en un cuarto de la mansión expresamente preparado para ello. Tía Cassie estaba encantada con ella, incluso si Aquila no mostraba ningún interés en cazar muggles ("Hay demasiados muggles, y la verdad es que no son ninguna presa interesante, Tita").

Hoy sería el día en que Harry Potter llegaría al Callejón Diagon. O al menos, él esperaba que fuese el mismo día. La intromisión de su yo futuro podría haber desencadenado la existencia de un efecto mariposa, pero con suerte los principales sucesos permanecerían inalterados. En ese preciso momento, Draco estaba siendo atendido por Madame Malkin, probándose varías túnicas, una tarea ciertamente muy aburrida.

Draco había pensado mucho sobre la forma en que debería aproximarse a Potter y llegó a la conclusión de que tenía que ir con sumo cuidado con la manipulación encubierta. Su yo del futuro había dejado sumamente claro que necesitaban a un Harry Potter estable e independiente que pudiese pensar por si mismo y estuviese cómodo con sus poderes, pero si él no era lo suficientemente meticuloso, podría fácilmente convertirlo en un Señor Oscuro Potter. Y esa situación sería casi tan mala como la que los planes de Dumbledore habían generado. Y también estaba el hecho de que no podía convertirse en un amigo muy cercano de Potter porque si así fuera, Dumbledore tomaría un interés especial en él, y eso era una posibilidad que había que desechar a toda costa.

Quizás con toda probablidad, Dumbledore sería el hombre más peligroso con el que Draco podría encontrarse en estos momentos. No debido a sus propios conocimientos y poderes mágicos (que eran enormes), ni a su influencia política (que era incluso mayor, si cabe), o a su habilidad para manipular los hechos a su favor (que era igualmente incomparable). No, la verdadera característica de Dumbledore que le hacía tan peligroso era su convicción inquebrantable y sincera de que estaba haciendo lo correcto. No estaba haciendo sus artimañas para cumplir fines personales. _Por el bien mayor_ habría sido el lema de Grindelwald, pero había sido Dumbledore quien lo había llevado al extremo. ¿Quién más dejaría adrede a un pequeño en un hogar abusivo y manipular cuidadosamente toda su crianza para crear un mártir que estuviese dispuesto a sacrificarse _por el bien mayor_ del mundo mágico? El hecho de que Harry pudiese volver de entre los muertos fue el resultado de una coincidencia afortunada junto a la absoluta idiotez de Voldemort.

Draco estaba seguro que Dumbledore sentía remordimientos auténticos por las acciones que estaba haciendo, pero tampoco le detenían ni le desviaban de su plan ni lo más mínimo. Aún así, el plan entero era absolutamente estúpido. Fue concebido después de que el Ministerio y Dumbledore estuviesen perdiendo la guerra contra Voldemort, a pesar de que el hombre era un estratega incompetente. Dumbledore se aferró a una interpretación bastante absurda de las palabras de una profecía imprecisa como si no existiera otra alternativa. Demonios, ni siquiera había alguna indicación clara de que ésta se estuviera refiriendo a Voldemort. En ese preciso momento ya existían alrededor de una docena de señores oscuros a lo largo del mundo, intentando tomar sus respectivos países o invadiendo los países vecinos, y Voldemort era un pequeño pez en comparación con algunos de ellos. Draco sabía por sus recuerdos que nadie trató realmente de derrotar a Voldemort. En su lugar, todos esperaban que alguien llegase y se ocupase del problema. Era indignante. Desafortunadamente, por lo que sus recuerdos insinuaban, el futuro sería de lejos mucho peor, y él necesitaría a un Harry Potter en plenas condiciones para que hubiese alguna esperanza de supervivencia.

El repique de las campanillas de la puerta del establecimiento provocó que desviase la mirada hacía ésta. Allí estaba un chico más pequeño que él, con gafas y un pelo negro desordenado que miraba todo con curiosidad. No le tomó mucho tiempo a Madame Malkin colocarle en el pedestal junto a él y comenzar a medirlo para sus nuevas prendas.

"_Por Merlín, está llevando prendas que podrían cubrir una ballena varada. Seguramente para ocultar lo dolorosamente delgado que está. Aquila me mataría si no hago algo al respecto_."

Su hermana pequeña había desarrollado un interés por Harry Potter pero, por lo que él podía constatar, ella no albergaba ninguna fantasía acerca de casarse con él. Era más bien un tipo de curiosidad científica por conocer quien era el chico real detrás del mito. Seguramente también se debía a cierta preocupación por su bienestar. Después de todo, él era un primo de los dos y el futuro Lord de las familias Potter y Black. Las cosas serían mucho más fáciles si Hagrid no estuviese por ahí. Pero bueno, no tenía ningún sentido quejarse de ello. Había llegado el momento de tomar el primer paso.

"Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿También vas a Hogwarts?"

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Por favor, enviad reviews y contadme que os parece._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Bueno, como podréis comprobar, ya he terminado el Capitulo 1 (con más retraso del que pensaba, así que os pido disculpas por ello). Espero que os haya gustado y os animo a dejar muchos reviews (cuantos más, mejor; así me animáis a traducir este gran fanfic aún más rápido), a continuar leyendo esta humilde traducción y a interesaros por la historia original de Calanor. Tratare de adelantar lo antes posible la traducción y publicación del Capitulo 2._

_PD: En cuanto a ciertas dudas que tal vez podáis tener sobre ciertos detalles mostrados en el Capitulo 1, quiero aclarar las siguientes dudas mediante la información que Calanor me ha dado tras consultarle estas mismas dudas antes de publicar la traducción:_

_1º) En cuanto a la visión que Abraxas pudo observar tras usar la Legilimancia en la mente de su nieto, esa visión no es la conversación narrada entre los dos Draco al principio del Capitulo 1, que se podría interpretar como un sueño que el anciano Draco mandó al pequeño Draco como una introducción secreta de sus intenciones. Lo que el pequeño afirmó a su abuelo que era la visión y que Abraxas pudo ver fue una memoria falsa creada por el anciano Draco donde éste, aparentando actuar como el padre de Abraxas (es decir, su propio bisabuelo), le daba unos pocos consejos generales al pequeño (incluido uno explícito donde le pedía al niño que no escuchará nada de lo que dijerá su padre) y luego pasaba a dar su gran discurso en griego antiguo donde decía la información más sensible; y de esa forma lograba convencer a su abuelo de que era una fidedigna visión propia de los Malfoy (es decir, manifestada por un pariente fallecido para impedir un inminente desastre para un Malfoy) y, por tanto, que hiciera lo que en ella se le recomendaba para así poder alterar el pasado._

_2º) Sobre la mención que se hace sobre la Legilimancia, solo se menciona con el fin de que Abraxas entré en la mente de su nieto y así pueda ver la visión, y no para que Abraxas le enseñe al pequeño aquel complicado arte mental; en cuanto a la Oclumancia, el pequeño Draco está aprendiendo por su cuenta gracias a las instrucciones y consejos del anciano Draco, pero también recibe ciertos consejos y comprobaciones de su abuelo cada cierto tiempo en los próximos años, como parte de su educación a manos de su abuelo. Abraxas no nota nada inusual en la mente del pequeño Draco, asumiendo siempre que lo único que ocurre es que su nieto tiene una cualidad innata para proteger su mente._

_3º) Podréis comprobar que en la versión original de Calanor no viene recogido tan detalladamente la causa de aquella explosión que desintegró al matrimonio Lovegood y dio la oportunidad de que Luna Lovegood pasase a ser Aquila Malfoy, pero él me comentó que la verdadera causa fueron aquellos cristales de sangre que quedaron sin utilizar tras el ritual hecho por el anciano Draco y que traspasaron el portal temporal justo antes de que éste desapareciera, y he creído más conveniente incluirlo en mi traducción en vez de señalarlo después de terminar el capitulo. No obstante, como podéis ver, también informó de ello en esta nota del traductor.  
_

_4º) He tenido algunas dudas sobre como traducir la palabra Moonsilver al español, ya que por lo que me comentó Calanor, es un término que él decidió crear e introducir en su fanfic, sin ninguna relación con el mundo de Harry Potter. Al principio me decantaba por traducirlo como "platalunar" (la forma en que Moonsilver es traducido al español en las cartas de Magic, la única referencia que he podido encontrar sobre una traducción al español de Moonsilver). Sin embargo, teniendo en cuenta la definición que Calanor pretendía darle (que él me comentó, pero que he decidido incluir explícitamente en el texto traducido para darle un mayor y mejor contexto) y lo extraño que me sonaba el término "platalunar" para dicha definición, finalmente me decidí a traducirlo como "platalunea", que me parece más adecuado a un material que no es un mineral (si hubiese sido un mineral, seguramente lo hubiese traducido con el sufijo "-ita" característico de los minerales en vez del sufijo "-ea" que he utilizado).  
_

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**  
_


	3. Capitulo 2

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría recae únicamente a Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Segundo (2º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

"Hola, mi nombre es Draco Malfoy. ¿También vas a Hogwarts?"

"Si. Me llamo Harry." -respondió el chico con gafas.

Antes de que ambos pudieran intercambiar alguna palabra más, Hagrid se entrometió. "Oye, Harry, ¿te importa que me dé una vuelta por el Caldero Chorreante? Detesto los carros de Gringotts." Después de que Harry le asintiera, el semi-gigante abandonó la tienda.

"_Vaya, creo que ya hay un cambio con respecto a mi otra vida. No creo que Hagrid entrase con Harry la primera vez. Pero no importa, es más, podría darme hasta un poco más de tiempo. Me duele el hecho de no poderle revelar casi nada a Harry, pero seguro que Dumbledore examinará su mente en cuanto llegue a Hogwarts._"

"¿Ese no era el guardabosques de Hogwarts?" -preguntó Draco inocentemente, con tal de retomar la conversación.

"Pues si, su nombre es Hagrid."

"He oído hablar de él. Es muy bueno con los animales, pero tiene un pequeño problema en reconocer lo que es peligroso para las personas normales. Supongo que es porque él es tan grande y fuerte, que no habrá muchas cosas que le puedan hacer daño." -esto debería ir mucho mejor que lo que el otro Draco le había dicho-. "¿Sólo te acompaña él?"

"Si."

"_Por Merlín, esto es como sacarse una muela._"

"Pues es extraño. Normalmente es uno de los profesores quien hace la presentación a quienes no están acostumbrados al mundo mágico. Pero bueno, supongo que él está capacitado porque trabaja en Hogwarts. ¿Te ha dado ya el manual introductorio estándar para los nacidos de muggles? ¿O te ha explicado las casas de Hogwarts? ¿O te ha contado como acceder al expreso de Hogwarts?" -preguntó Draco.

En ese momento, Harry parecía sentir curiosidad. "No, no lo ha hecho."

"Bueno, supongo que será su primera vez en introducir a un estudiante nuevo a nuestro mundo, así que es inevitable que cometa algunos errores. Puedes recoger el manual introductorio cuando vayas a recoger tus libros; explica algunos conceptos básicos sobre nuestro mundo, nuestras leyes y costumbres. Aunque tendrás que pedirlo específicamente a uno de los dependientes. El expreso de Hogwarts es el tren que nos recoge en la estación King's Cross de Londres para llevarnos al colegio, que está en Escocia. Se encuentra en el andén nueve y tres cuartos, que se encuentra oculto mágicamente entre los andenes nueve y diez. Sólo tienes que atravesar la barrera. Creo que viene explicado cómo se hace en el manual introductorio, pero he escuchado que mucha gente tiene problemas en atravesarlo." -explicó él pacientemente.

La explicación le ganó una sonrisa de Harry. "Gracias. ¿Y qué son las casas?"

"Los estudiantes en Hogwarts son seleccionados en alguna de sus cuatro casas. Son Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw y Slytherin." -Draco hizó una mueca-. "Por favor, no cuentes a nadie lo que te voy a decir, pero creo que la mayoría de los Slytherin y los Gryffindor solo buscan pelearse entre ellos. Esas dos casas parecen tener alguna clase de enemistad histórica, y si te unes a una de las dos, tendrás problemas con la otra. Casi toda mi familia ha pertenecido a Slytherin, pero personalmente espero ingresar en Ravenclaw o Hufflepuff, aunque a mi padre no lo guste. Los adultos no te dirán como se elige tu casa, pero parecer ser que tú puedes influir en algo. Alguna gente dice que una casa es mejor que las otras, pero en realidad todas son iguales. Depende realmente de lo que tú quieras." -entonces Draco se señaló a si mismo-. "Como ya te habrás podido imaginar, me gusta aprender y explicar las cosas. ¿Qué es lo que considerás más importante para ti?"

Harry vaciló un momento antes de responderle con una única palabra. "Amigos."

"Entonces supongo que Hufflepuff sería la casa correcta para ti; ellos valoran sobre todo cosas como la amistad y la lealtad. Mi prima acaba de graduarse y ella fue una Hufflepuff y ahora está trabajando para llegar a ser una auror, que es una especie de policía mágico. Oh, y no se te ocurra unirte a una casa solo porque un pariente o una persona famosa estuvo allí. Tú eres tú, y no ellos."

Draco nunca se había encontrado realmente con Nymphadora Tonks, pero al escuchar a los adultos lograba mantenerse informado de las cosas. Durante su charla, Madame Malkin ya había terminado con Harry, por lo que el tiempo se estaba acabando. El propio Draco aún necesitaba que le ajustasen algunas túnicas más.

"Por cierto, ¿te gusta el fútbol?" -preguntó Draco.

Harry pareció un poco confundido por la pregunta. "Si, está bien. ¿Por qué?"

"Bueno, en el colegio sólo se juega al quidditch, que es el principal deporte del mundo mágico. Se juega con escobas voladoras sobre el aire. Me gusta volar, pero no me gusta el deporte. Si encuentro suficiente gente interesada, quizás podríamos fundar un club de fútbol."

Ante aquella sugerencia, Harry sonrió. "Pensaré sobre ello, pero gracias por la oferta."

Al notar como Hagrid estaba al otro lado del escaparate, sonriendo ampliamente y llevando dos grandes cucuruchos de helado, ya sabía que la conversación había terminado. "Bueno, parece que tu acompañante ha vuelto. Por desgracia, me tengo que quedar aquí hasta que mi padre vuelva. Supongo que te veré en el expreso o en Hogwarts."

Draco observó como Harry abandonaba la tienda con un último saludo dirigido hacia él. En su fuero interno, se encontraba bastante aliviado. El encuentro había ido tan bien como se podía esperar. Con bastante optimismo, lograría evitar que Harry permaneciese completamente ajeno a nuestro mundo. Y si tenía suerte, incluso podría causar que él fuese seleccionado de forma diferente. McGonagall nunca se ocupó realmente de su casa en general, y de Harry en particular; sus obligaciones como subdirectora y su estrecha relación con Dumbledore se interponían en ello. Si era elegido para la casa Slytherin, tendría que hacer frente a un Snape que le odiaba, y el peligro de que él se convirtiera en un futuro señor oscuro tendría muchas más probabilidades de que ocurriese. Las otras dos casas eran realmente la mejor apuesta para él, aunque Draco no pensaba que Harry tuviese las suficientes capacidades académicas para que le seleccionaran a Ravenclaw.

Al mismo tiempo, Draco había evitado que tomase lugar aquel encuentro preparado con la familia Weasley, haciendo mucho más improbable una amistad con Ronald Weasley. Harry estaría mucho mejor sin aquel vago a su lado, minando su rendimiento. Además, en cualquier caso estaba el hecho de que los Weasley eran unos fervientes partidarios de Dumbledore. Por otra parte, la carrera de quidditch del otro Harry le había granjeado un enorme número de lesiones potencialmente letales, desperdiciando mucho de su tiempo y había provisto otra oportunidad para que le manipulasen. Así que lo mejor sería mantenerle bien lejos de aquel deporte durante el mayor tiempo posible. Además, a Draco no le gustaba realmente el quidditch, y un partidillo de fútbol siempre era divertido en cualquier momento.

No es que nada de estas posibilidades pudiera obstaculizar seriamente los planes de Dumbledore. Draco estaba seguro de que el estimado director no tendría ningún problema en manipular a Harry; después de todo, no necesitaba controlar su día a día. El director mantenía sus planes con la suficiente flexibilidad, pero ahora le sería un poco más difícil ponerlos en práctica. Por lo que el otro Draco había podido descubrir, Dumbledore se contentaría con dejar que Harry viviese su vida mientras monitoreaba su comportamiento mediante el uso ocasional de la Legilimancia u otros medios, como usar sobre él algunos sutiles hechizos de compulsión para dirigirlo hacía una dirección específica cuando lo creyese oportuno. La mayor parte de la evidente manipulación y acondicionamiento ya habían ocurrido con los Dursley o sucedería en sólo unos pocos años más, pero ahora no era el momento de hacer algo al respecto. Harry necesitaría un buen y considerable periodo de tiempo sin interrupciones ni supervisión para poder aprender Oclumancia antes de que Draco pudiese llegar a reparar el daño que le habían ocasionado.

"_Vaya, no he dicho nada sobre lo de su ropa o su desnutrición. Entonces será mejor que oculte el encuentro a Aquila. Además, ella no sabe nada del plan y nunca me perdonaría que no me hubiese presentado como su primo._"

"Draco, ¿has terminado?"

La voz de su padre interrumpió sus pensamientos. Había sido imposible librarse de él hoy; después de todo, el hecho de conseguir su primera varita era un evento muy importante. Lucius era un idiota, pero un idiota que tendría autoridad sobre él durante unos pocos años más. Especialmente teniendo en cuenta que su abuelo no viviría mucho más tiempo y la emancipación sería imposible al principio. Eso significaba que Draco debía mostrar a aquel hombre el debido respeto y mantener agachada la cabeza ante él.

"Si, Padre."

"Entonces vayámonos ya, no tenemos tiempo que perder." -después de despedirse de Madame Malkin con un gesto de la cabeza, Lucius se giró y salió hacía el Callejón Diagon, con Draco siguiéndole detrás suyo.

Los siguientes momentos consistieron en una confusa escena, pero de la que Draco recordaría bastante bien. Cuando su padre apenas dio unos pocos pasos sin siquiera molestarse en mirar, de otra puerta cercana salió disparado Arthur Weasley, quien sin darse cuenta del obstáculo que tenía enfrente, no tuvo tiempo ni espacio suficientes para esquivar a Lucius, incluso si alguno de ellos hubiese prestado la suficiente atención de por donde iba. Ambos hombres cayeron, mientras el bastón de Lucius salió disparado hasta golpear a un mago que estaba levitando una pila de cajas llenas de frutas maduras. Lo sorpresivo de aquel golpe causó que el hombre estirase su varita hacia arriba, provocando que aquellas cajas y frutas salieran volando. Aquellos misiles frutales cayeron por todo el callejón, iniciando otras reacciones en cadena. Una calabaza especialmente madura aterrizó directamente sobre la cabeza de su padre antes de hacerse añicos. Draco jamás habría creído que tales sucesos pudiesen ocurrir fuera de aquellas películas cómicas de los muggles, y sólo pudo observar completamente boquiabierto mientras aquel completo desastre se propagaba con súbita rapidez.

Naturalmente, en lugar de mantener la calma, su padre comenzó a discutir con Arthur Weasley, y pronto otros magos y brujas comenzaron sus propios rifirrafes. Draco decidió alejarse cuidadosamente de todos ellos en busca de un rincón tranquilo hasta esperar a que todo aquello terminase de una vez.

**ooo0000ooo**

Ginny estaba mortificada de la vergüenza. Toda su familia estaba haciendo un lamentable espectáculo del que estaban siendo testigos todos los presentes en el Callejón Diagon, y la voz de su madre ya estaba alcanzando un volumen considerable, asegurándose de que todos los que estuviesen en un radio aún mayor fuesen también conscientes de lo ocurrido y de quién estaba involucrado. Ella era el único miembro de la familia Weasley que no se había arrastrado al calor de la trifulca, alejándose del creciente alboroto. Su padre estaba discutiendo con el señor Malfoy (que aún tenía zumo de calabaza cayendo por su cara y sus ropas), su madre parecía que estaba participando en un concurso de gritos con la señora Flint, Percy y el mayor de los chicos Flint parecían estar a punto de llegar a las manos en cualquier momento, los gemelos tenían su propia discusión privada con una chica que parecía ser también una Flint y con un muchacho que parecía ser su novio, y Ron estaba sumergido en alguna parte de aquella maraña de gente que participaba en aquel caos, puesto que no podía avistarlo. En total, probablemente habría unos treinta adultos y cuarenta y cinco chavales envueltos, pero su familia estaba en el centro del meollo. Oh, como deseaba que la tierra se abriese bajo sus pies y se la tragase en ese preciso momento.

Entonces ella divisó a un niño rubio que debía de ser el hijo del señor Malfoy, quien estaba de pie echado a un lado, con la cabeza entre sus manos y murmurando: "Esto no está pasando; esto no puede estar pasando." Después de repetir esas mismas palabras unas pocas veces más, él respiró profundamente y se serenó, antes de mirar a su alrededor. Cuando sus ojos grises la encontraron, ladeó su cabeza pensativamente por un momento antes de aproximarse hacia donde ella se encontraba.

Ella temió que fuera a unirse en la trifulca, pero aparentemente el chico tenía otras intenciones.

"Hola, soy Draco Malfoy. ¿Eres una Weasley, verdad?" -preguntó él con voz calmada.

"Si, soy Ginny Weasley." -respondió ella.

Él señaló por encima de su hombro a la confrontación. "Parece que no quieres participar en la diversión. ¿Qué te parece si nos sentamos en la heladería de Fortescue hasta que las cosas se calmen? Yo invito."

Ginny sabía que su familia no le gustaría que confraternizará con un Malfoy, pero el chico parecía agradable y la verdad es que sería de agradecer tomar una cierta distancia de aquel caos. Además, no sería ella si rechazara la oportunidad de helado gratis. Ella se encogió de hombros y contestó. "De acuerdo."

Ni incluso había pasado un minuto cuando ambos se hallaban sentados en una mesa con una vista privilegiada de los sucesos que ocurrían en el callejón y hablaban amigablemente mientras degustaban unos deliciosos helados. Y podían ver como ellos no eran los únicos que estaban observando el impresionante altercado con cierta fascinación.

"Sabes, la escena completa sería divertida si mi padre no estuviera abochornándose a si mismo." -remarcó Draco después de un rato.

Ginny suspiró. "Sé a lo que te refieres. Ninguno de ellos se echa para atrás, ¿verdad?"

"No, y no parece que vaya a suceder pronto. Me pregunto si necesitarán que llamen a los aurores o si las cosas se calmaran por si solas. Pero sin duda, de esto se hablará durante un buen tiempo. No me quiero imaginar lo que los otros chicos de Hogwarts van a decir." -respondió él.

"Desearía poder ir a Hogwarts también." -suspiró ella.

Draco se rió. "Mi hermanita también está igual. No te preocupes, un año no es tanto tiempo."

"Oh, hermano mío, eso solo lo dices porque no estarás sólo en casa, sin nada que hacer." -sonó una voz femenina desde atrás.

Al girar su cabeza, Ginny pudo ver a una chica de su misma edad situada un metro detrás de ellos con los brazos cruzados. Incluso si ella no hubiese llamado a Draco como su hermano, estaba claro por el parecido familiar que ella era su hermana.

"Hola Aquila. Permíteme que te presente a Ginny Weasley. Ginny, ésta es mi hermana Aquila."

Después de intercambiar saludos, Aquila se sentó en su mesa.

"¿Qué es lo que hizo ahora nuestro padre? ¿Y cómo ha llegado al tal extremo?" -preguntó Aquila mientras señalaba la gente que aún se encontraba en la trifulca.

Draco suspiró. "En pocas palabras, no miró por donde iba y chocó con el padre de Ginny. El resto tendría que mostrártelo Abuelo en nuestro pensadero, porque no me creerías si te lo contase. Por cierto, ¿donde están Abuelo y Madre?"

"Estarán aquí muy pronto; creo que sólo querían escoger un baúl, así que decidí adelantarme por mi cuenta en tu busca." -ella lanzó otra mirada a aquel alboroto, que iba calmándose con cierta lentitud. "Pero ciertamente no esperaba encontrarme con todo esto, ni a ti hablando con un miembro de la familia Weasley. Ya sabes lo que Padre opina sobre ellos. Sin ofender, Ginny."

Ginny se encogió de hombros. "No importa. Si tú escucharás lo que mi familia piensa de todos los Malfoy, de que sois unos fieles seguidores de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis y que os coméis bebes muggles para desayunar todos los días."

"Por supuesto que no lo hacemos; ¿tienes alguna idea de lo que supondría para nuestra presión sanguínea? No, es en la cena cuando nos comemos a los bebes." -bromeó Draco y todos ellos se rieron con ganas.

Aquila supervisó como iba desapareciendo la multitud. "Aunque me gustaría tanto poder continuar con esta conversación con gente inteligente de verdad, me temo que tendremos que partir por caminos separados. Nuestro padre no reaccionaría muy bien si nos viese conversar tan amigablemente, y supongo que pasaría lo mismo con tu familia, Ginny."

Asintiendo con la cabeza, Ginny replicó. "Tienes toda la razón. Bueno, gracias por el helado y la compañía, Draco."

Draco hizo un ademán tranquilo. "No hay nada que agradecer. Ha sido un placer. Adios, Ginny."

La niña rubia la observó con una expresión pensativa antes de hablar. "¿Te parecería bien si comenzáramos a ser amigas por correspondencia? Me encuentro a tan poca gente que sea interesante con la que poder conversar. Podría enviarte a uno de nuestros elfos domésticos para enviarte mis cartas y recoger las tuyas. Ninguno de los adultos llegaría a enterarse."

Ginny sonrió tras considerarlo un momento. "Seguro, me gustaría mucho seguir en contacto. ¡Adios!"

Ella abandonó la mesa de la forma más discreta que le fue posible, haciendo un pequeño rodeo por el callejón hasta aproximarse a su madre desde una dirección completamente diferente. Los dos chicos Malfoy habían sido tan agradables, y ella apenás tenía oportunidades de interactuar con otra gente de su misma edad que no fuesen sus hermanos. Ella había albergado originalmente la esperanza de poder ver hoy a Harry Potter, pero ¿cuales eran las probabilidades de que el Niño Que Vivió estuviera por aquí el mismo día que ellos? En su opinión, el hecho de conseguir una amiga por correspondencia le parecía un buen premio de consolación.

En ese momento su madre la localizó. "Ah, estás aquí, Ginny. Me estaba preguntando donde te habías metido."

"Intente alejarme del altercado y estuve al otro lado del callejón, Mamá." -ella mostró a su madre el caldero lleno de algunas de las compras del día, del que se había ofrecido voluntaria para llevarlo porque de alguna forma le hacía sentir como si fuese realmente a Hogwarts-. "No quería ser golpeada por accidente y tirar nuestras compras al suelo."

Aquel comentario le ganó una palmadita en su cabeza por parte de su madre. "Muy sensata, Ginny. Sinceramente, el descaro que tienen algunas personas. Esos horribles Flint..."

Ginny desconectó del despotrique que lanzaba su madre mientras ambas caminaban con dificultad hasta reencontrarse con los restantes miembros de su familia. Era típico de ella hablar largo y tendido sobre las faltas de los demás mientras se hacía la inconsciente con las propias. La visita al Callejón Diagon había sido sin ninguna duda mucho más emocionante de lo que había llegado a esperar.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas Malfoy soltó un suspiro después de que Draco abandonase su estudio. El encuentro de su nieto con Harry Potter había sido inesperado, pero no podía criticar a Draco por haber hecho algo al respecto. El muchacho estaba allí, sólo y seguramente Dumbledore habría colocado a un vigilante, además de aquel torpe semi-gigante. Hagrid era completamente leal al director y la persona ideal si necesitabas una cara amistosa, pero sin duda alguna no era el guardián más atento que se podía encontrar.

El problema era que incluso si pudieran hablar con Harry, ninguno de ellos tenía derecho legal a su custodia. Pollux o Arcturus podrían haber sido capaces de cambiar la situación con el consentimiento del pequeño Harry, pero ya habían muerto y no había forma posible de que él o Cassiopeia pudieran ir contra Dumbledore y el enorme poder político que ostentaba gracias a sus cargos y a su prestigio. Al menos, había sido capaz de averiguar donde el joven Harry Potter había pasado sus últimos diez años de vida, tras haber recibido su varita y, por tanto, ser registrado en el Ministerio, a pesar de haberle costado un buen dineral.

Y pensar que Dumbledore había dejado al crío con muggles, de entre todas las personas posibles. ¡Muggles! Seguro que esa mujer era su tía materna, pero esa no era la manera apropiada para educar al heredero de una de las viejas familias. No había forma de descubrir lo que el chico sabía, no sabía o cuanto había sido manipulado. Según Draco, era obvio que no estaba acostumbrado al mundo mágico, pero su conversación había sido demasiado corta para poder indagar algo más. Realmente, el hecho de presentarse a si mismo como un posible futuro amigo útil era realmente lo mejor que podía haber hecho Draco. Abraxas estaba realmente orgulloso de sus dos nietos. Y en particular, Draco mostraba una madurez que sobrepasaba con creces la edad que poseía.

"_La necesitará. Sólo tengo dos años más de vida. Con suerte, Lucius no arruinará la familia._"

Realmente era una verdadera lástima que él no pudiera simplemente pasar por alto a Lucius, pero Draco era demasiado joven. Había maneras para realizar una temprana emancipación, pero ninguna que pudiera utilizar con Narcissa y Lucius vivos. Si ya fuese un adulto, podría nombrarle como heredero directo, pero como estaban actualmente las cosas, él se vería limitado por otras cuestiones. Una sonrisa iluminó su rostro cuando el anciano pensó en todos los bienes y activos que había atesorado y colocado a buen recaudo. Bienes y activos que Lucius desconocía absolutamente sobre su existencia y así, después de todo, él no sería capaz de desprenderse de todos ellos. La trifulca en el Callejón Diagon le había demostrado una vez más porque no se podía confiar en Lucius. Su hijo simplemente era demasiado arrogante para su propio bien. Abraxas sabía que el mismo tenía esas mismas debilidades, pero él si había logrado mantenerlas bajo control.

Bueno, no tenía ningún sentido en seguir preocupándose por ello. Con Draco en Hogwarts, se concentraría en Aquila. Tenía tanto por enseñar y tan poco tiempo para ello.

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco intercambió saludos con la gente que ya conocía mientras se dirigía hacia el expreso de Hogwarts. En realidad, él no había sido especialmente cercano con ninguno de ellos, pero eran los niños con los que se le había permitido tener un contacto bastante regular. Por desgracia, ellos parecieron evolucionar de la misma forma en que aparecían en los recuerdos que el otro Draco había experimentado. Vincent Crabbe y Gregory Goyle eran los ejemplos perfectos de los problemas originados por la aplicación de la ideología sangre pura en una población muy limitada. El anciano Draco había invertido mucho esfuerzo en sus últimos años, pero finalmente había podido demostrar de manera concluyente que el hecho de casarse únicamente con magos aumentaba efectivamente el potencial mágico de la estirpe conforme pasaba el tiempo, superando en mucho al promedio de los magos y brujas. Desafortunadamente, no se podía afirmar que pasase lo mismo con la inteligencia ni con otros rasgos sumamente importantes.

La muerte de Crabbe en la otra línea temporal era típica para aquellos magos que esas creencias producían: suficientemente poderoso para conjurar un auténtico Fuego Demoniaco, pero demasiado estúpido para reconocer que una habitación atestada de materiales inflamables era uno de los peores lugares donde se podía usar aquel hechizo, sobre todo si seguías estando dentro de esa misma estancia. Y no es que él llegase a poseer la suficiente autodisciplina y la capacidad de concentración para mantenerla bajo control en condiciones de batalla. No, Draco había decidido seguir la filosofía de Tía Cassie: No hay sangre que valga, solo poder. Si una persona tenía el suficiente poder y, lo más importante, la suficiente inteligencia para ejercerlo con eficacia, no importaba mucho realmente quienes fuesen sus padres. No es que fuese una filosofía que su abuelo considerase ideal, pero era una que le parecería ciertamente aceptable.

En esta línea temporal, los dos muchachos parecían haber tomado la decisión de seguir a todas partes a Nott. En opinión de Draco, éste les daba la bienvenida. Claro que siempre había un lugar para la fuerza para todo empleado de un señor oscuro, pero si aquella fuerza era literalmente demasiada estúpida para poder salir con vida, constituía más bien una carga que una ventaja. El resto de la comitiva de su otro yo no era mucho mejor. Theo Nott era una versión menos quejica y más peligrosa de su antiguo yo, Pansy Parkinson era una tonta de sonrisa boba, Millicent Bulstrode no solo se parecía a un trol, sino que parecía poseer la mente de uno, y así sucesivamente. Las únicas dos personas del potencial grupillo de Slytherin que eran dignos de ser recuperables eran Blaise Zabini y Daphne Greengrass, y eso se debía principalmente al hecho de que sus familias permanecieron neutrales durante la guerra de Voldemort y, por tanto, no les habían adoctrinado a un grado incurable.

Saludando por aquí y por allá, Draco buscaba un compartimiento libre con una buena vista del andén. Había llegado muy temprano, pero era una verdadera necesidad si querías encontrar un buen compartimiento para alojarte en el tren. Finalmente encontró uno de su gusto, donde guardó su baúl y se sentó.

El encuentro con la familia Weasley en el Callejón Diagon de hace un mes había sido toda una sorpresa; estaba seguro de que no había ocurrido en la otra línea temporal. No estaba seguro completamente del porque había decidido acercarse a Ginny. Bueno, la principal razón era que ella no se había comportado como una idiota y era mucho más divertido ver aquel terrible altercado con alguien que tuviese el mismo problema que él: tener familiares verdaderamente imbéciles. Pero también había tenido otra razón, y es que Draco tenía la vaga impresión de que Ginny sería de alguna manera importante en algunos de los futuros acontecimientos que ocurrirían en Hogwarts, pero no estaba seguro.

Aquel pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño. Al principio no lo había notado, pero las memorias que había recibido estaban incompletas o de alguna manera se habían extraviado durante el proceso. Los sucesos ocurridos durante los años primero, cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo en Hogwarts le eran más o menos claros, pero sorprendentemente parecía que muy poco había ocurrido durante su tercer año. Bueno, aparte de los dementores y los débiles intentos de su otro yo para que despidieran a Hagrid y ejecutasen a un hipogrifo.

En realidad, él no había recibido memorias completas; de hecho, la mayoría de las lecciones y otros asuntos no habían sido incluidos en primer lugar. Draco pensó que había sido una medida muy sabia por parte del otro Draco. Si no hubiese sido de esa manera, se habría aburrido soberanamente durante toda su etapa estudiantil, y obviamente había supuesto que la cantidad de recuerdos que su antiguo yo había sido capaz de enviarle había sido bastante limitada. Además, él realmente no necesitaba saber lo que había comido durante cada día de su otra vida. La mayoría de sus memorias que había logrado descifrar era una provechosa información abstracta, ideas que de ninguna otra forma podría haber llegado a reflexionar siquiera, materias muy avanzadas que le servirían de mucha utilidad en los años venideros, y los hechos relevantes de los próximos años con suficientes recuerdos para proveerle del suficiente contexto necesario para entenderlo, así como toda una serie de planes y sugerencias sobre cómo podría llegar a cambiar las cosas. Algunos contenidos le parecían cosas propias de locos, pero en general ya sabía lo que le depararían los siguientes años.

Eso le trajo al problema que había descubierto. Quizás no había nada realmente importante que hubiese ocurrido en su segundo año, pero también podía haber ocurrido que los recuerdos relacionados con aquel año escolar se hubiesen perdido de alguna manera. Y Draco apostaría todo su dinero por la segunda opción. Oh, él había logrado encontrar ciertos trozos de información sobre diferentes sucesos de aquel año, pero no había sido capaz de ensamblar un relato lo suficientemente coherente. De alguna manera, Ginny había jugado un importante papel durante aquel año y Harry la había rescatado de una amenaza que no podía identificar, pero eso era todo lo que podía ser capaz de averiguar. Bueno, no se podía esperar que una serie de hechizos relacionados con los viajes temporales, que jamás habían llegado a probarse con anterioridad, funcionasen perfectamente al primer y único intento que lo hacías, puesto que por desgracia, no había posibilidades de hacerlo en una segunda oportunidad.

Entonces de repente se encontró un rostro familiar que jamás se hubiese esperado encontrar ahí, pasando justo por delante de la puerta de su compartimiento.

"Justin, ¿eres tú?" -preguntó él con sorpresa.

El muchacho se detuvo y se dio la vuelta hasta dirigirse al compartimiento. "¡Draco, viejo amigo! ¿Eres un mago?"

Una sonrisa apareció lentamente en el rostro de Draco mientras se levantaba de su asiento y estrechaba la mano del chaval. "Se puede decir que sí. De hecho, toda mi familia es mágica desde hace generaciones."

Justin se rió. "Eso explica ciertamente algunas peculiaridades tuyas. Mis padres pensaban que tú y tu abuelo sólo eráis un poco excéntricos. Contigo aquí, todo irá mucho mejor con mis padres. Especialmente con mi madre, que quería meterme en Eton."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "¿Qué puedo decir? Seguramente tenemos tanto dinero que nadie se atrevería a llamarnos locos, y creo que lo hago bastante bien, considerando que mi primera visita al mundo muggle fue cuando tenía siete años. Deberías ver como algunos magos se visten."

Draco se había encontrado a Justin Finch-Fletchley y a su familia mientras atendía a una carrera de caballos con su abuelo. De algún modo habían logrado congeniar bastante después de unos pocos minutos de conversación. La familia de Justin era de la alta sociedad, y estaba involucrada en los negocios bancarios. Su abuelo había utilizado convenientemente esta oportunidad de establecer un nuevo contacto de negocios fuera de los canales habituales que los magos utilizaban, y ambas familias habían mantenido el contacto con el paso de los años. Ahora que él sabía lo que tenía que buscar, se encontró con unas pequeñas menciones de Justin en los recuerdos del anciano Draco, pero él nunca prestó mucha atención al chico. Bueno, ya había otra diferencia que añadir a la larga lista.

Ambos continuaron hablando amigablemente hasta que Draco vio como la persona que había estado esperando llegaba al andén. Apresuradamente abrió la ventana y le saludó en voz alta. "¡Oye, Harry! ¡Por aquí!"

El chico con gafas miró alrededor por un momento hasta que le visualizó. Le lanzó un ademán de reconocimiento y fue a entrar al tren por la entrada más cercana. Draco le encontró en la entrada, donde le ayudó a cargar su baúl. Un minuto más tarde se sentaron juntos y continuaron charlando.

"Es una lechuza preciosa." -remarcó Draco.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, su nombre es Hedwig. Hagrid me la regaló por mi cumpleaños."

Un poco más tarde, dos chicas se unieron al compartimiento. Draco las reconoció como Hannah Abbot y Susan Bones. Curiosamente, Harry se presentó únicamente por su nombre. Por desgracia para él, su pelo se le había desplazado un poco, haciendo visible su llamativa cicatriz. Los ojos de las niñas quedaron bien abiertos.

"¿Eres... eres Harry Potter?" -preguntó Susan.

"Si, lo soy." -dijo Harry mientras comenzaba a enrojecerse ante las miradas de las chiquillas. Era el momento apropiado para que él interviniese.

"Sabéis que no es de muy buena educación mirarle boquiabierto de esa manera, y espero sinceramente que nadie quiera echar un vistazo tan cercano a su cicatriz. Ciertamente no querría que me recordaran constantemente algo de lo que no tengo ningún recuerdo, además de la muerte de mis padres." -comentó Draco.

Ahora fue el turno de Susan y Hannah en enrojecerse, pero eso no impidió a los tres ocupantes del compartimento que habían vivido desde siempre en el mundo mágico el lanzar sus miradas hacia Harry, mientras Justin obviamente no tenía ninguna idea de lo que estaba ocurriendo.

"¿Sabías quién era?" -preguntó finalmente Harry.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Te reconocí inmediatamente; después de todo, tu descripción es conocida por todo el mundo mágico. Cuando tu sólo diste tu nombre de pila durante nuestro encuentro en la tienda de Madame Malkin, asumí que no querías ser reconocido y te seguí la corriente. Realmente no te gusta tu fama, ¿verdad?"

Harry bajó la cabeza. "No, la verdad es que no. Ni siquiera sabía de todo esto y la magia hasta que Hagrid me trajo mi carta de Hogwarts por mi cumpleaños."

Hannah y Susan volvieron a mirarle boquiabierto.

"¿Podría alguien explicarme que es lo que está pasando?" -preguntó Justin, claramente frustrado.

"Bueno, veras, hace unos pocos años hubo un mago muy malo que mató a mucha gente. No como un asesino en serie, sino más bien como el líder enemigo en una guerra civil donde su bando actuaba como unos terroristas. Como el IRA, pero mucho peor. Todos le llaman ahora Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, pero el nombre con el que se hacía llamar era Voldemort." -Susan y Hannah se estremecieron. Draco hizo un gesto hacia ellas-. "Como puedes ver, su nombre sigue inspirando terror incluso entre aquellos que no tienen recuerdos propios de aquella época. No sé si ese era su verdadero nombre, pero a la gente no le gusta si lo pronuncias. Así que si incluso consideras esto como algo tonto, por favor, sé considerado con los sentimientos de los demás y usa el apodo con guión. En cualquier caso, como estaba diciendo, él mató a muchos magos y muggles, pero creo que lo de los muggles fue ocultado bajo la alfombra."

De repente Susan habló. "Él y sus seguidores mataron a toda mi familia. Mis padres, mis abuelos, mis primos, mis tíos y tías, todos asesinados. Ahora sólo quedamos mi tía y yo." -ella volvió a estremecerse cuando terminó de hablar. Hannah la envolvió en un abrazo y le envió una mirada a Draco, como diciéndole de que debería continuar su relato hasta el final.

"Bueno, las cosas estaban realmente mal hasta que algo inesperado ocurrió. Por alguna razón Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis decidió ir personalmente tras los padres de Harry. Su padre era un auror, que es una especie de policía mágico, y luchó contra él en varias ocasiones junto a su mujer, y vivieron para contarlo. Eso provocó que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis les marcará en su lista de objetivos para matarlos. Los Potter se escondieron, pero de alguna manera él les encontró. Nadie sabe realmente lo que ocurrió esa noche. El único superviviente fue Harry, pero considerando el hecho de que entonces apenas tenía un poco más de un año de edad, es obvio que no puede contar a nadie lo que sucedió realmente. A la mañana siguiente el Señor Oscuro había desaparecido, sus hechizos desaparecieron y su organización se desintegró, pero los padres de Harry también estaban muertos. Harry obviamente sobrevivió, pero no tengo ni idea de cuanta certeza tiene la versión oficial de los hechos. Parece ser que todo el mundo sabe que él sobrevivió de alguna forma a la maldición asesina, dejándole esa llamativa cicatriz. Lo verdaderamente extraño de todo esto es cómo la gente puede saber eso en primer lugar, puesto que por lo que sé, la maldición asesina no deja secuelas físicas más allá de la propia muerte y Harry desapareció del mundo mágico esa misma noche. La varita de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis jamás fue recuperada, así que ¿cómo la gente puede saber que hechizos fueron conjurados? En cualquier caso, durante los siguientes años surgieron numerosos cuentos y libros sobre el Niño Que Vivió, haciéndole famoso y reconocible a la vista por cualquier mago y bruja." -concluyó Draco su explicación.

"Entonces, para resumir todo, ¿Harry es una celebridad en el mundo mágico por algo que no recuerda y de la que no le contaron hasta hace muy poco?" -preguntó Justin.

Harry asintió. "Si, he vivido con mis tíos muggles, pero ellos nunca me contaron nada. No les gusta la magia, ni tampoco yo. Siempre pensé que mis padres habían fallecido en un accidente de tráfico. El relato de Draco es el más detallado que alguien me ha descrito. Bueno, Hagrid me contó algo, pero no tanto. Cuando entré por primera vez en el Caldero Chorreante, casi fui avasallado por los clientes."

"Oh, pobre Harry." -dijeron Hannah y Susan al mismo tiempo, saltando de sus asientos y envolviéndolo en un doble abrazo. Draco notó como Harry se puso rígido al principio, pero lentamente se relajó conforme el abrazo continuaba. Él no había planeado este orden de acontecimientos, pero era mejor que casi todo lo que había esperado que ocurriera. Era el momento de usar esta oportunidad para hacer unos pocos cambios más.

"Harry, habrá mucha gente que solo te vea como el Niño Que Vivió y quiera un trozo de tu fama o del dinero que tus padres te dejaron seguramente. Después de todo, los Potter siempre fueron una familia adinerada. No puedes escapar a tu fama." -Draco compartió una mirada con los demás ocupantes del compartimiento-. Si quieres, podemos ser tus amigos, y para nosotros siempre serás Harry. ¿Verdad?"

Susan asintió y finalmente dejo ir a Harry. "Has hablado como un verdadero Hufflepuff. Estoy de acuerdo." -Hannah y Justin dijeron declaraciones similares.

Harry sonrió. "Gracias, me gustaría que fuese así."

En ese preciso momento el tren comenzó a moverse, iniciando el trayecto a Hogwarts, por lo que todos tomaron sus asientos. No tomó mucho tiempo a que se abriese de improviso la puerta del compartimiento y apareciese ante ellos un chico pelirrojo de su misma edad. "Todos los demás compartimientos están llenos. ¿Puedo sentarme aquí?"

Draco entrecerró sus ojos. "Lo siento, pero como podrás ver, nuestro compartimento ya está lleno." -y era cierto. Con los cinco ya sentados, la capacidad del compartimento ya estaba llena. Pero lo que era más interesante es que siempre había más sitios que estudiantes; el tren siempre se ajustaba mágicamente para acomodar confortablemente a todos los estudiantes. Además, él conocía de sobra a este chico: era Ron Weasley, y por la forma en que miraba a Harry, quedaba bastante claro que en realidad él lo había estado buscando específicamente.

Los recuerdos del otro Draco sobre Ron Weasley habían sido muy extensos, y ninguno de ellos era bueno. Dejando a un lado su personal enemistad que completaba el tradicional antagonismo entre sus respectivas familias, la Comadreja había sido uno de los dos mejores amigos del otro Harry. Y él era uno de los principales motivos por los que Harry no había logrado hacer más amistades en sus inicios en Hogwarts. Ron era un chico glotón, perezoso, celoso y estúpido, y su comportamiento parecía ser contagioso. Y añadiendo a la mezcla que siempre intentaba monopolizar el tiempo de Harry. Draco se preguntaba realmente porque el otro Harry no le abandonó en su cuarto año, puesto que su comportamiento durante todo el Torneo de los Tres Magos había sido completamente inexcusable. Pero no fue así, y tan pronto como el pelirrojo se humilló lo suficiente para disculparse después de la primera prueba, todo quedó olvidado.

Uno de los recuerdos del otro Draco que más apreciaba narraba cómo la vida de Ronald Weasley se hizo añicos a los diecinueve años después de la derrota definitiva de Voldemort. El idiota había usado un encantamiento confundidor sobre su examinador durante el examen práctico de conducir porque era tan vago de aceptar el auténtico veredicto y realizar el esfuerzo de repetir la prueba. Aquel insignificante Confundus se salió completamente de control hasta alcanzar la magnitud de una amplia infracción del Estatuto Internacional del Secreto de la Magia, cuya correspondiente investigación trajo a la luz numerosas infracciones adicionales de abuso de autoridad. La gran mayoría de éstas eran de poca gravedad, pero todas juntas metieron a Ron en un grave problema. Al poco tiempo, perdería absolutamente todo: el respeto de sus amigos y su familia, su matrimonio y su trabajo. De hecho, logró esquivar la prisión por muy poco y se dedicó a beber hasta su muerte, ocurrida menos de un año después. Harry quedó libre de toda culpa, pero se vio forzado a dimitir de su puesto como Jefe del Departamento de Aurores. Apenás un año y medio después, fue apuñalado hasta la muerte al intervenir en una trifulca de borrachos.

Los recuerdos de aquella época aún le eran bastante borrosos, pero el anciano Draco no fue capaz de alegrarse de ello por mucho más tiempo. Con el Estatuto del Secreto quebrantado irrevocablemente, las relaciones internacionales se desestabilizaron, conduciendo a la aparición de futuros señores oscuros que trataron de dominar el mundo muggle. Un tiempo después estalló la Tercera Guerra Mundial. Bueno, pues en esta línea temporal Draco se aseguraría de mantener a Ronald Weasley lo más lejos posible de Harry Potter como pudiera.

"_Por favor, dí o has algo estúpido. Por favor, dí o has algo estúpido._"

Y Ron no le decepcionó. Apuntándole con el dedo, el niño pelirrojo comenzó a hablar. "Siempre podéis echarle a él. He oído hablar de su familia. Fueron de los primeros en volver a nuestro bando después de que desapareciera Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Su padre dijo que había sido hechizado, pero mi padre no se lo cree. Dice siempre que los Malfoy nunca han necesitado una excusa para encaminarse hacia la magia oscura. Pronto descubriréis que algunas familias mágicas son más buenas que otras. No querréis hacer amistad con la persona equivocada. Yo podría ayudaros. Mi nombre es Ronald Weasley." -después de esta declaración, intentó acceder al compartimento, pero fue bloqueado por Harry y Justin.

"Creo que puedo darme cuenta yo solo de cuales son las personas inadecuadas, gracias." -respondió Harry fríamente.

"Te sugiero que te busques tu propio compartimento." -añadió Justin con el rostro bien serio.

Las dos niñas mostraron su asentimiento a lo declarado por los chicos, y tras ver aquel frente unido contra él, la Comadreja titubeó. Su rostro comenzó a enrojecerse, se dio la vuelta y abandonó el compartimiento mientras murmuraba: "Estáis locos. Todos vosotros."

Justin dejo escapar un suspiro cuando se volvió a sentar. "Tengo que decir que fue incómodo, amigo. ¿De qué estaba hablando, Draco?"

Esta era una cuestión crucial. El cómo la respondiera conformaría sus relaciones por los años venideros. Comenzó a responder con cierta vacilación. "Es complicado. Mi padre estaba entre los seguidores de Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, pero en su juicio fue absuelto de todos los cargos tras alegar que estaba bajo una maldición que impedía su libre albedrío. Hubo muchos casos similares; de hecho, que desaparecieran todos esos hechizos controladores fue la primera señal de que Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis había desaparecido. El problema es que no hay forma de comprobar realmente si esto es cierto en los casos individuales. De entrada, no soy muy cercano a él, y el no habla de ello, pero hay rumores de que efectivamente fue un verdadero seguidor de él. Rumores que fueron esparcidos principalmente por los enemigos políticos de mi familia, lo que emborrona aún más todo el asunto. Y no es necesario decir que los Weasley pertenecen a una facción política diferente, además de que existe un antagonismo histórico entre ambas familias que dura ya varias generaciones. Solo puedo deciros con absoluta sinceridad que ni yo ni mi abuelo podríamos jurar lealtad a Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis. Por desgracia, no puedo hablar por mi padre ni por otras personas emparentadas con mi familia. Solo puedo decir que no soy mi padre ni comparto sus creencias. Además, si fuese un purista de la sangre como Quién-Vosotros-Sabéis, no sería amigo de Justin y su familia desde hace años. Espero que nosotros podamos ser amigos a pesar de esto. Después de todo, nadie puede escoger a sus parientes."

Draco vio estremecerse a Harry con satisfacción. Aquel último comentario le había tocado de lleno. Sabía que sus tíos eran como una versión muggle de los mortífagos que sólo les faltaba el apoyo organizativo de más simpatizantes para volverse violentos.

Harry tendió su mano. "No te puedo hacer responsable por las acciones que tu padre u otros podrían haber hecho. Nadie debería responsabilizarse por las acciones de otros."

Sonriendo, Draco estrechó la mano tendida. Los otros ocupantes del compartimiento expresaron sentimientos similares a los manifestados por Harry. No había estado en sus planes el conseguir ser tan cercano a Harry de aquella forma tan rápida, pero no era como si pudiese controlar cada pequeña acción del mundo. No obstante, si lograsen ser sorteados a la misma casa, las cosas se le podrían bastante dificiles, teniendo en cuenta el posible escrutinio que Dumbledore haría sobre Harry y su entorno más cercano.

Ellos continuaron hablando sobre otros temas, pero sin tocar otros asuntos realmente serios. Así continuaron hasta que se escuchó un golpe en la puerta del compartimento y ésta se abrió, dejando entrar a un chico con la cara redonda.

"Disculpad." -dijo él-. "¿Habéis visto un sapo?" -cuando ellos negaron con la cabeza, él se lamentó-. "¡Lo he perdido! Siempre se me está escapando."

"¿Has preguntado a un prefecto o a uno de los alumnos mayores para que te ayuden?" -preguntó Draco-. "Hay hechizos para encontrar y convocar objetos y cosas, así que ellos podrían ayudarte a encontrarlo."

El niño asintió antes de abandonar el compartimento. "Gracias, no pensé en eso."

Cuando la bruja con el carrito de golosinas llegó, ellos juntaron su dinero para comprar un poco de todo. Draco tuvo suerte con su porción de las grageas de todos los sabores de Bertie Bott, pero Justin, Harry y Hannah no fueron tan afortunados. Susan se refrenó sabiamente de comer alguna de ellas. A continuación, la conversación viró hacia las casas de Hogwarts.

"Susan y yo esperamos entrar en Hufflepuff. Hemos sido amigas desde siempre, y no tememos el trabajo duro." -dijo Hannah.

Susan asintió, estando de acuerdo con su amiga. "Si, mi tía fue Hufflepuff y sigue manteniendo el contacto con sus amigos del colegio. Si lo que buscáis es amistad y lealtad, Hufflepuff es vuestra casa ideal."

Justin y Harry no manifestaron ninguna preferencia, pero Draco abogó por Ravenclaw.

"¿Por qué quieres estar ahí, viejo amigo?" -preguntó Justin con curiosidad.

"Es simple, tienen una biblioteca privada en su torre." -respondió el rubio, provocando las carcajadas de todos. Cuando las risas amainaron, él continuó explicándose-. "Es sólo que me gusta aprender y estudiar, y temo la reacción de mi padre si acabase en Gryffindor o en Hufflepuff. Tiene ciertos prejuicios tontos contras esas casas. Slytherin es lo que realmente se espera de mi, pero creo que podría ser capaz de venderle Ravenclaw con los argumentos correctos. Además, podemos seguir en contacto incluso si somos seleccionados a casas diferentes, pero no sería tan fácil."

Al poco tiempo llegaron a la estación de Hogsmeade. Draco se preguntaba cuantos niños vivirían normalmente por aquí pero que se veían obligados a ser llevados a Londres con tal de tomar el tren tanto para ir a Hogwarts como para volver a sus hogares. Cuando ellos fueron conducidos a los botes que debían utilizar los alumnos de primer año, de alguna manera Draco se separó de sus amigos, para acabar compartiendo un bote con Neville Longbottom y Hermione Granger de entre todas las personas posibles. Fue entonces cuando llegó a notar otro cambio.

Esta Hermione parecía diferente de aquella sabelotodo insufrible que había observado en la otra línea temporal. La niña parecía tranquila la mayor parte del tiempo, pero en sus ojos había una mirada calculadora que parecía fuera de lugar en una niña normal de once años de edad.

"_Me preguntó que podría haber causado este cambio. La otra Hermione era extremadamente inteligente en algunas cosas, pero extremadamente estúpida en otras._"

En el futuro alternativo, ella comenzó a ser conocida como la bruja responsable del genocidio de los elfos domésticos. Quizás fue la única erradicación de una especie consciente en toda la Historia cuyo origen procedía de un intento para ayudar a la mencionada especie. Cuando todo el mundo mágico británico se desplomó tras el escándalo del Confundus de su marido y la muerte de Harry, ella pudo ver como todos sus esfuerzos por la libertad de los elfos domésticos se iban a la mierda por asociación y decidió recurrir a medidas desesperadas. Nadie descubrió lo que ella había hecho exactamente pero antes de que ella pasase a la clandestinidad, de alguna forma todas las conexiones mágicas entre los elfos domésticos y las familias mágicas que los poseían fueron quebradas de forma forzada y su restitución comenzó a ser imposible de realizar por todo el mundo. Además del hecho de que la gran mayoría de los elfos domésticos no querían realmente ser libres, la otra Hermione había pasado por alto un pequeño pero vital dato a tener en cuenta: los elfos domésticos necesitaban una conexión con una familia mágica para sobrevivir a largo plazo y poder procrear. Algunos lugares de gran poder mágico como Hogwarts podían sustituir ésta bajo determinadas circunstancias, pero las acciones de la otra Hermione lo hicieron imposible de realizar. Dos años después, el último elfo doméstico había muerto. Después de todo, ellos formaban una pequeña población centrada en las islas Británicas y en otros países europeos; en otras partes del mundo tenían sus propias clases de sirvientes domésticos mágicos.

Draco conversó un poco con ellos, y por lo que pudo deducir, al menos Neville continuaba teniendo aquella personalidad tan tímida. Por otra parte, la travesía en bote fue genial y sin duda Hogwarts era un espectáculo verdaderamente impresionante para la vista. Durante su espera en la antecámara, se podía escuchar como la Comadreja hacía algunos comentarios estúpidos sobre como luchar contra un trol mientras algunos fantasmas traspasaban las paredes de piedra. Con la mente ausente, Draco notó como Hermione estaba tratando de calmar a un nervioso Neville, pero su atención la tenía enfocada principalmente en su Oclumancia. No tenía ninguna idea de si podría engañar al Sombrero Seleccionador, pero haría todo lo posible por intentarlo. Después de todo, no se podía saber donde aquel objeto tenía situado su cerebro.

Finalmente McGonagall les contó que formaran una hilera y les condujo al Gran Comedor. Como la vista del castillo, aquello era verdaderamente impresionante. El techo encantado era una auténtica obra maestra de la magia. La profesora McGonagall se detuvo delante de ellos, manteniendo un gran rollo de pergamino en las manos.

"Cuando os llame por vuestro nombre, deberéis poneros el sombrero y sentaros en el taburete para que os seleccionen." -dijo ella. "¡Abbot, Hannah!" -la chica de cara sonrosada con trenzas rubias dio un traspie al salir de la hilera; se puso el sombrero, que cayó justo debajo de sus ojos, y se sentó. Después de un rato, el sombrero gritó "¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Los ocupantes de la mesa que se encontraba justo a la derecha de ellos vitorearon y aplaudieron mientras Hannah fue a sentarse a la mesa de Hufflepuff. Draco vio al fantasma del Fraile Gordo saludándola alegremente.

"¡Bones, Susan!" ¡HUFFLEPUFF!" -gritó de nuevo el sombrero, y Susan corrió a sentarse junto a Hannah.

"¡Boot, Terry!" "¡RAVENCLAW!" -la mesa situada justo inmediatamente a su izquierda fue la que estalló en aplausos en esta ocasión; varios Ravenclaw se levantaron y estrecharon la mano de Terry mientras éste se les unía.

Mandy Brocklehurst también fue a Ravenclaw, pero Lavender Brown fue la primera nueva alumna de la casa Gryffindor, y la mesa más alejada de la izquierda estalló en vitores; Draco pudo ver a los gemelos Weasley silbando.

A continuación Millicent Bulstrode fue seleccionado como la primera Slytherin del curso.

"¡Finch-Fletchley, Justin!" "¡HUFFLEPUFF!"

Parecía que todas sus nuevas amistades terminarían alojados en Hufflepuff. No se había producido ninguna sorpresa hasta ahora.

No obstante, eso cambió cuando Hermione Granger se colocó el sombrero bajo su cabeza. Le tomó varios minutos y parecía que la niña estaba discutiendo con el sombrero, pero el objeto finalmente gritó "¡GRYFFINDOR!"

A Neville no le tomó tanto tiempo como ocurrió en la otra línea temporal para ser también seleccionado para Gryffindor.

Finalmente llegó el turno de Draco. Caminó hacia adelante de una manera que él esperaba que pareciese normal y se colocó cuidadosamente el sombrero sobre su cabeza mientras se concentraba en utilizar su Oclumancia especializada en el engaño.

"Mmm..." -dijo una vocecita en su oído. "Difícil. Muy difícil. Lleno de astucia, por lo que veo. Tampoco te falta coraje o lealtad a los amigos y familiares. Hay talento. ¡Santo cielo! No he visto tal sed de conocimientos desde hace generaciones. Eso si que es interesante..."

Draco podía realmente sentir como el sombrero hurgaba por su mente, pero hasta ahora no había encontrado la parte protegida de sus pensamientos y recuerdos. "_Preferiría Ravenclaw, si no te importa._"

"Con que no quieres entrar en Slytherin, como casi toda tu familia, ¿eh?" -dijo la vocecita-. "¿Estás seguro? Podrías ser grande, sabes. Todo está en tu cabeza, y Slytherin te ayudaría en el camino hacía la grandeza. No hay duda de ello, no. Bueno, si estás seguro, sera mejor que seas... ¡RAVENCLAW!"

Después de que el sombrero gritase el nombre de su nueva casa, Draco se quitó el sombrero con calma y caminó hacia la mesa de Ravenclaw. Recibió algunos aplausos, pero no tantos como los demás. Con un saludo con la cabeza hacia sus nuevos compañeros de casa, se sentó para observar la Selección con interés mientras observaba la Gran Mesa desde el rabillo del ojo.

"_Severus parece sorprendido; apuesto que pensaba que acabaría en Slytherin. Los otros no han reaccionado de ninguna manera._"

Draco no era muy allegado a su padrino. A su abuelo no le gustaba el hombre y mantenía su contacto al mínimo que se pudiese considerar apenas como cortés. En secreto, Draco estaba de acuerdo con él. Severus Snape no era un buen hombre, y Draco estaba muy seguro de que si no se hubiese visto atrapado entre Dumbledore y Voldemort, él mismo habría tratado de convertirse en un señor oscuro en algún otro país más pequeño. Con total seguridad, ninguna persona cuerda le dejaría estar cerca de niños influenciables, y el actual hecho de dejarle educar era una simple locura. Oh, seguro que él era un maestro de pociones muy capaz, además de ser un mago excepcional en general, pero también era un sádico que era completamente inadecuado para la enseñanza. El autoaprendizaje era el único camino para aprender algo de verdad; las clases de pociones solo eran buenas para conseguir alguna experiencia práctica. El número de estudiantes que superaban el TIMO de Pociones había decrecido considerablemente desde que él se ocupó de la asignatura, por lo que se privaba al país de muchos futuros sanadores, entre otras profesiones importantes que requerían un EXTASIS en Pociones. La mayoría de los alumnos no pertenecientes a Slytherin se veían obligados a contratar tutores privados después de terminar el colegio si querían trabajar en esos puestos de trabajo. Además, la casa Slytherin degeneró tanto durante su tutelaje que se convirtió en un verdadero pozo de formación para los puristas de sangre, de los cuales surgieron muchos nuevos mortífagos, mientras se incrementaba el antagonismo con los Gryffindor. El antiguo jefe de la casa Slytherin, Horace Slughorn, podría tener sus propios fallos, pero jamás hubiese permitido tal grado de abusos como había hecho Snape.

Y eso sin tener en cuenta los otros problemas del hombre. Había matado y violado con total regocijo mientras era un mortífago y sólo llegó a detenerse cuando el objeto de su amor obsesivo, Lily Potter, comenzó a ser un objetivo de su amo. Si hubiese sido un mejor hombre, Draco podría sentir compasión por su situación entre los dos bandos, pero Snape había elegido su propio camino. La única razón por la cual seguía ahí y no se estaba pudriendo en una celda de Azkaban como sus demás compañeros era que Dumbledore no había querido perder a su propio mortífago, por lo que le protegió de todas las consecuencias de sus acciones. Era bastante desconcertante ver como algunos problemas de Hogwarts y del mundo mágico en general nunca se abordaron simplemente porque Dumbledore declaraba que todo estaba bien, y sus aliados políticos lograban mantenerlo todo en secreto, bien oculto tras la alfombra.

El otro Draco fue muy cercano a Snape desde muy joven, y se deleitaba en su tormento hacia Harry, pero desde la distancia que daba más de cien años de vida, aquello le parecía verdaderamente idiota e infantil, una opinión que el actual Draco compartía por completo. Tenía mejores cosas que hacer que actuar como un pésimo matón escolar.

Le pareció que había transcurrido más tiempo del que realmente había pasado, pero finalmente había llegado el turno de Harry para ser seleccionado. Mientras Harry se dirigía hacia el sombrero, el Gran Comedor se llenó rápidamente de susurros y murmullos de los estudiantes.

"Ha dicho Potter." "Es Harry Potter." "El Niño Que Vivió."

"_Cualquiera pensaría que Harry es un animal exótico cuando todo el mundo estira el cuello con tal de conseguir echar un mejor vistazo de un niño de once años._" -reflexionó Draco.

La selección de Harry fue de hecho la más larga de todos los nuevos alumnos, mientras Draco cruzaba los dedos, esperando que su plan llegase a buen puerto. Entonces, de repente, el sombrero gritó "¡HUFFLEPUFF!" y la mesa correspondiente estalló en fuertes vitores. Draco notó las miradas de sorpresa sobre muchos rostros, pero al menos Dumbledore nunca perdió su cara de póquer. Cuando Harry llegó a la mesa de su nueva casa, Justin inmediatamente le dejo un hueco libre entre él y Hannah.

"_¡Si! La operación Mantener a Harry fuera de Gryffindor ha sido un completo éxito._"

Cuando el resto de los nuevos alumnos fueron seleccionados, Dumbledore realizó sus estúpidos anuncios y comunicó que el corredor del tercer piso estaba prohibido, y entonces el banquete de bienvenida dio inicio. Draco conversó un poco con sus nuevos compañeros de casa. Terry Boot, Stephen Cornfoot y Michael Corner eran de sangre pura, Anthony Goldstein era mestizo, y Kevin Entwhistle era un nacido de muggles, aunque eso no le importase realmente a Draco. Por el lado de las chicas, Padma Patil y Morag MacDougal eran de sangre pura; Sue Li, Mandy Brocklehurst y Lisa Turpin eran mestizas. El otro Draco nunca prestó mucha atención a los Ravenclaw, por lo que no tenía ninguna noción preconcebida sobre ninguno de ellos. Al menos, Stephen y Morag los conocía de antes, puesto que su abuelo era un buen amigo del tío-abuelo de Morag y hacía negocios con el padre de Stephen.

Después de que terminase el banquete, fueron conducidos a la torre de Ravenclaw y les explicaron sobre el inteligente acertijo que hacía de contraseña para la entrada a la sala común. Draco consideró esta forma de entrar un tanto estúpida, puesto que cualquiera que tuviese un poco de cerebro podría ser capaz de acceder a la sala común. El profesor Flitwick les dio su discurso introductorio y los prefectos se presentaron. Un poco más tarde, Draco ya se hallaba tumbado sobre su nueva cama en el dormitorio de los chicos de primer año de Ravenclaw, pensando sobre el día que había transcurrido.

Todo había ido mucho mejor de lo que realmente había esperado que ocurriera. Lo primero que tendría que hacer mañana por la mañana sería escribir una carta a su familia. Esperaba que su selección en Ravenclaw cayese bien en casa. Aunque no es que hubiese alguna forma que pudiese cambiarlo. Draco consideró brevemente la locura de dejar que un artefacto con una edad de más de un milenio y que poseía encantamientos indescifrables decidiese tanto sobre las vidas de los pequeños. Si fuese su responsabilidad, simplemente agruparía a los nuevos estudiantes al azar o eliminaría la división que suponían las casas. Continuaba contemplando el asunto cuando el sueño le abrumó y finalmente le dominó.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas cuidadosamente cogió la carta de la lechuza que obviamente pertenecía a Hogwarts. Había interrumpido la comida de todos, pero el tiempo encajaba con su envío a una temprana hora de la mañana desde Escocia. La carta era de esperar, y se preguntaba para que casa había sido seleccionado su nieto. Tras desplegar el pergamino, comenzó a leerlo.

"¿Y bien? ¿Qué dice?" -preguntó Narcissa.

El anciano se rió antes de pasarle la carta sin leer nada más que el primer párrafo. "Parece que la naturaleza estudiosa de Draco fue más fuerte que la tradición familiar. Podemos contar a un nuevo Ravenclaw entre nosotros. El último que hubo en la familia fue mi tía-abuela Priscilla. Draco escribe que el sombrero dudaba entre mandarlo a Slytherin o a Ravenclaw, pero que al final se impuso su amor por los libros y el conocimiento."

Lucius pareció refunfuñar por lo bajo, pero al final a Abraxas no le importaba mucho en que casa había entrado Draco. Era cierto que los Malfoy tradicionalmente eran Slytherin, pero la casa Ravenclaw era completamente aceptable. Además, la sobrina-nieta de su gran amigo Alan MacDougal también había terminado allí. Abraxas había considerado establecer un acuerdo de compromiso entre ella y Draco, pero antes quiso hablarlo personalmente con su nieto, y tras escuchar los argumentos de Draco, renunció a tal idea. Era bastante probable que la situación política cambiase mucho en los próximos años, y no sería adecuado apostar por el caballo perdedor. Alan lo comprendió perfectamente, pero Lord Parkinson no hizo de su decepción ningún secreto. Estaba seguro que Lucius estaba a favor de la posibilidad de comprometerlo con su hija, pero Abraxas no veía como una buena idea el hecho de emparentar con otra familia que había apoyado fervientemente a Voldemort. Abraxas intentaba todo lo posible para colocar a la familia en una posición más neutral y aquello hubiese sido un gran revés para sus fines.

Las carcajadas de Narcissa interrumpieron sus pensamientos. "Oh, vaya. Harry Potter fue seleccionado para Hufflepuff."

Abraxas arqueó una ceja tupida. "¿De verdad? Habría esperado que estuviese en Gryffindor. Parece que vuestro hijo no es el único que ha roto la tradición familiar."

"Escribe que en realidad compartió un compartimiento con Harry, la chica de los Bones y otros chiquillos. Todos los demás fueron a Hufflepuff. Él cree que Harry quería seguir a la mayoría de sus nuevos amigos." -Narcissa continuó leyendo-. "Si le es posible, tratará de mantener el contacto con Harry y los demás, pero al estar en diferentes casas no le será fácil." -leyó ella, para a continuación volver a reírse a carcajadas de nuevo.

"¿Qué es lo que encuentras tan divertido, querida?" -preguntó Lucius.

Narcissa se tomo un tiempo en poder calmarse del todo y limpiarse algunas lagrimas que se le habían escapado. "Parece que el hijo más joven de Arthur Weasley entró en su compartimiento durante el viaje en tren para congraciarse con Harry. Draco le llama "la Comadreja" en su carta, y su intento fracasó espectacularmente. De alguna manera se las arregló para alinear en contra suya, no solo a Harry, sino también a Susan Bones y al resto de sus amigos. Al parecer hizo algunos comentarios sobre cómo nuestra familia era malvada y oscura en su mente Weasley de miras estrechas y sugirió a los otros que echaran a nuestro hijo del compartimiento para hacerle sitio a él. No es necesario decir que Draco dio la vuelta a la discusión y convenció a todos los demás de su punto de vista."

Lucius sonrió satisfecho ante esto, como si fuese su propio éxito. "Supongo que a pesar de todo, todavía tiene mucho de Slytherin en su interior."

Después de que ella terminase de leer la carta, en el rostro de Narcissa se mostró como fruncía el ceño. "Draco escribe que Dumbledore ha informado a todos que el corredor del tercer piso está prohibido, y que cualquier estudiante que pase por ahí le aguarda una dolorosa muerte."

"¿A qué estará jugando ahora ese viejo chiflado?" -exclamó Lucius.

Habría muchas cosas en las que Abraxas y su hijo no estaban de acuerdo, pero su aversión hacia Albus Dumbledore no estaba entre ellas.

"Draco no lo sabe, pero tratará de investigar más de una manera discreta, en caso de que se le presente la oportunidad." -comentó Narcissa.

"Está bien que sea cuidadoso. Dumbledore podría estar loco, pero sigue siendo un hombre muy peligroso. Dudo que pudiésemos hacer algo incluso si metiese una acromantula u otra criatura peligrosísima al castillo. No obstante, traeré esto a la próxima reunión del Consejo Escolar. El heredero de los Longbottom acaba de ingresar en Hogwarts, y sé de buena tinta que Augusta es muy protectora con él." -dijo Abraxas pensativamente. Entonces miró a su nuera-. "¿Has terminado con la carta? Quisiera mostrarsela a Aquila antes de enviársela a Cassiopeia."

Narcissa le devolvió la carta. "Todavía estará durmiendo. Creo que se quedó despierta toda la noche por si Draco enviaba una carta anoche. Ella ya echa de menos a su hermano mayor."

Abraxas se rió. "Ah, quien fuera joven de nuevo. Y pronto ella también se marchará a Hogwarts. Ahora, si me disculpáis."

Dejando atrás su plato vacio, Abraxas se dirigió a su estudio. Una vez allí, duplicó la carta con un hechizo sobre un idéntico pedazo de pergamino al original, encendió una vela y colocó el original cuidadosamente por encima de la llama sin que ésta prendiese el pergamino. Después de unos pocos momentos, se hizo visible una tinta que anteriormente había estado invisible al ojo humano sobre la otra cara de la carta. Él y Draco estaban bastante seguros de que el correo estaba siendo controlado de alguna forma, y había cosas que nadie salvo Abraxas podía llegar a saber. Casi todas las formas mágicas de escritura invisible podían ser detectadas, pero no pasaba lo mismo con los simples métodos muggles para hacer la escritura invisible. El zumo de limón era fácil de conseguir, y después de aplicarle un poco de calor se hacía visible. Naturalmente, el mensaje estaba codificado con una clave que sólo él y Draco conocían.

Abraxas frunció el ceño cuando leyó el mensaje, ya descodificado. Draco no estaba seguro, pero sospechaba que Harry había sido maltratado por los muggles. Su vestimenta seguía estando mal ajustada y parecía desnutrido. Desafortunadamente no había nada que ellos pudieran hacer sobre ello, al menos de forma directa. Abraxas había comenzado a investigar cuidadosamente el vecindario donde vivía la familia muggle de Harry. La primera cosa que descubrió fue una gran red de protecciones. Había mucho más detectores mágicos en aquella zona de lo normal, y eso provocó que abortase su investigación. Si intentaba ir más lejos, Dumbledore seguramente llegaría a enterarse de sus intenciones.

En cambio, otras porciones del mensaje eran más alegres. Abraxas soltó unas risas cuando leyó que Justin Finch-Fletchley era un mago. Eso ciertamente explicaba el extraño comportamiento de la familia durante los últimos meses. De repente, a Abraxas se le ocurrió una idea. Si él no podía descubrir más cosas sobre los parientes de Harry a través de los métodos mágicos, podría hacerlo por los métodos muggles. Algunos de sus conocidos seguramente tendrían los contactos correctos para hacer una discreta investigación.

Asintió para si mismo. Si, sería una buena manera de descifrar los secretos de las extrañas acciones de Dumbledore con respecto al último de los Potter.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:**__ Gracias por los reviews, chicos. Este capitulo ha sido muy rápido de escribir. El próximo seguramente me tomará más tiempo._

_**Nota del traductor:**__ Bueno, como podréis comprobar, ya he terminado con el Capitulo 2. Espero que os haya gustado y animo a todos los que estéis interesado en esta humilde traducción a que escribáis reviews, comentando vuestra opinión sobre la historia, ya sea positiva o negativa (por ejemplo, a los que les guste los personajes de Ron y Hermione, me imagino que comenzareis a escribir reviews muy críticos por el destino que les aguarda en la línea temporal del canon HP)._

_Tratare de traducir y publicar el Capitulo 3 en el menor tiempo que me sea posible._

_PD: En cuanto a ciertas dudas que tal vez podáis tener sobre algún que otro detalle mostrado en el Capitulo 2, quiero aclarar la siguiente que seguro que os estaréis preguntando mediante la información que Calanor me ha confirmado tras consultarle esta misma duda por medio de un review cuando publicó en su momento este capitulo en la versión original:_

_Algunos os estaréis preguntando como es posible que el joven Draco no tenga los recuerdos del segundo año del anciano Draco, si tiene sus recuerdos de los años primero, tercero (al menos recuerda todo el lío de Buckbeat y Hagrid), cuarto, quinto, sexto y séptimo. Quizás estaréis pensando en que hubo problemas con esas memorias concretas (y posiblemente ocurrió lo mismo con otras) cuando el anciano Draco se las envió por medio de aquel portal temporal que creó. Pues en realidad si que las recibió, según me contó Calanor. No obstante, el anciano Draco no predijo el siguiente orden de acontecimientos:_

_- El anciano Draco nunca consideró la posibilidad de que su yo más joven desease un hermano o una hermana y expresará tal deseo; su propia infancia había sido hace tanto tiempo (cuando sucedió el ritual, aquel Draco tenía 140 años) que calculó mal algunos de los pequeños efectos secundarios de modificar la mente del pequeño Draco._

_- Luego, incluso aunque hubiese previsto tal reacción de su yo más joven, el anciano Draco jamás se hubiese esperado que Abraxas llegase a tomar seriamente en consideración el deseo de su nieto;_

_- Y por último, no previó que la anomalía temporal creada por los cristales de sangre que traspasaron accidentalmente el portal temporal justo antes de que se cerrase produjera aquella terrible explosión mágica que acabó con la vida del matrimonio Lovegood, dejando disponible a la pequeña Luna para la maquinación de Abraxas._

_- Por tanto, cuando Abraxas insertó las memorias falsas en las mentes de sus familiares y sirvientes para explicar la existencia de Luna Lovegood como Aquila Malfoy, él modificó, sin darse cuenta de ello, algunos de los recuerdos que el anciano Draco había enviado a su yo más joven a través de ese portal temporal._

_**Saludos a todos y todas.**  
_


	4. Capitulo 3

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Tercero (3º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

La Historia de la Magia que enseñaba el profesor Binns era una completa abominación. Cómo alguien podía convertir esa maravillosa asignatura tan interesante en una monótona pesadilla inductora de sueño y que todavía se le llamase profesor, Draco no lo sabía. Y el hecho de utilizar _Una Historia de Magia_ de Bathilda Bagshot como material de lectura requerida para los alumnos de primer año era cómo echar sal sobre una herida. Aquel libro mezclaba hechos auténticos con mitos y mentiras rotundas en un verdadero revoltijo desordenado. Al menos ahora entendía porque el otro Draco apenas había incluido algún recuerdo de esta asignatura. Él simplemente había conseguido apuntes de algunos alumnos mayores.

"_Entonces eso significa que en algún momento alguien debió quedarse despierto durante sus lecciones para poder escribir esos apuntes. Me pregunto quien sería._"

Cuando echó un vistazo a su alrededor, Draco vio que su profesor fantasmal ya había logrado mandar a casi toda la clase en brazos de Morfeo. Los pocos estudiantes que no habían sucumbido aún al poder soporífero de la voz monótona y aburrida de Binns estaban mirando al vacío con los ojos vítreos.

Las únicas excepciones parecían ser él mismo y Morag MacDougal, que se encontraba a su lado izquierdo. Precisamente aquella chica con los rizos cobrizos estaba leyendo atentamente un libro sin prestar ninguna atención a su profesor desde el primer momento. Si Draco no supiese que era completamente imposible, hubiera dicho que ella había nacido con un libro en sus manos. Al propio Draco le gustaban los libros, pero Morag lo llevaba a un nivel totalmente diferente. Aparentemente ella no paraba de leer; las únicas ocasiones en las que ella no leía era durante las clases y cuando ella dormía, y Draco no estaba muy seguro de la última opción. De hecho, Morag parecía considerar a los profesores como molestias que la detenían de proseguir cosas realmente importantes, como mejorar su conocimiento literario. Ella le había dado por pasar el rato con Draco y decidió asociarse con él en clases desde su segundo día. Según ella, las otras cuatro compañeras de primer año eran demasiado locuaces para su gusto y, de todas maneras, ella parecía ser el verso suelto. Apenas hablaba a menos que se le requiriera, pero cuando decía algo, siempre era digno de escucharlo.

Draco tenía una relación amable con todos sus compañeros, pero ellos eran tan infantiles. Terry Boot, Michael Corner y Anthony Goldstein parecían estar formando una amistad como la que tuvieron en la otra línea temporal, mientras que Stephen Cornfoot parecía estar haciendo lo mismo con Draco. Kevin Entwhistle era más bien un solitario y a veces acompañaba al grupo de Draco y en otras a los otros chicos, mientras que las cuatro chicas restantes permanecían juntas. Todo aquello no era nada exclusivo ni final, pero para una persona observadora era claramente visible como se desarrollarían los grupos.

La lección estaba comenzando a ser cada vez más aburrida, si es que eso era posible. En un esfuerzo por mantenerse distraído, renunció a seguir tomando notas y se inclinó hacia Morag. "¿Cómo puedes arreglártelas para mantenerte lo suficientemente despierta para leer? ¿No sería mejor que tomases apuntes?"

Morag levantó la mirada y apuntó a su libro. "Binns está recitando literalmente la versión comentada de _Los verdaderos hechos históricos del Mundo Mágico_. Hasta ahora no ha cambiado ni una sola palabra, y francamente, leer su discurso es de lejos mucho más interesante que escucharselo."

"Oh, pues es un buen descubrimiento. Ya había comprobado la versión normal del libro en la lista, pero había notado algunas diferencias. Gracias."

"No hay de qué. En la biblioteca hay escondidas varias docenas de copias del libro en alguno de sus trasteros. Supongo que cambiaron la lista de libros para que la gente tratase realmente de prestar atención a Binns. Le pregunté a la señora Pince porque había reconocido un pasaje la semana pasada y no pude encontrarlo por ninguna parte." -le susurró Morag y regresó a su lectura.

Bueno, aquello cambiaba las cosas. Ya no tendría que prestar atención a Binns con tal de coger apuntes para su asignatura. Quizás podría usar ese tiempo en trabajar en su Oclumancia y ordenar sus memorias; sólo tendría que traerse otro libro a la próxima clase.

La primera semana había transcurrido tan bien como había esperado. Herbología, Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Astronomía eran interesantes, característica que desgraciadamente no se podía decir de Historia de la Magia, Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y Pociones. Era cierto que Quirrell enseñaba algo, si, pero no era una experiencia agradable con su falsa tartamudez y sus aptitudes reducidas intencionadamente. Al menos eso significaba que Tom le estaba poseyendo como era de esperar. Snape era un completo incompetente como docente, pues simplemente escribía las directrices a seguir en la pizarra y se pasaba el resto de la clase acechando de aquí para allá, amilándoles y poniéndoles nerviosos sin ofrecer ninguna ayuda o consejo.

Su exhibición vergonzosa al tratar de humillar a Harry en su primera clase ya había demostrado que era reacio o incapaz de actuar profesionalmente, dejando que un antiguo resentimiento juvenil afectase a su buen juicio. En realidad Harry había respondido correctamente a dos de las tres preguntas que le había dirigido, pero ni siquiera eso le ganó algún punto de Snape. Al menos, nadie se rió de él. Pociones era la única clase que los Ravenclaw compartían con los Hufflepuff, y ninguno de ellos apreciaba a aquel hombre. Los Ravenclaw más mayores respetaban a Snape por sus habilidades personales, pero aquello era lo único que podía compensar su ineptitud como profesor. En cuanto a la casa Hufflepuff, era odiado por todos sus miembros.

"_Por otra parte, quizás Snape esté actuando así por ordenes de Dumbledore. Es posible que le haya encargado mantener cierta presión sobre Harry y así él no se encuentre demasiado cómodo._"

Lamentablemente, Draco no podía saber todo lo que Dumbledore realmente pensaba o planeaba. El anciano Draco había recogido toda la información que había podido, pero implicaban muchas suposiciones y conjeturas. Mientras que el otro Draco había sido capaz de encontrar cualquier hecho del pasado, eso no significaba que llegase a saberlo todo. Si podías ver todo, sería muy difícil encontrar algo específico, especialmente en caso de que no sepas exactamente lo que estás buscando. El tiempo era limitado, y aunque había logrado extraer algunas conversaciones verdaderamente reveladoras, él no podía leer las mentes.

Eso significaba que el joven Draco tendría que ser muy cuidadoso para no parecer sospechoso a ojos de Dumbledore, ni tampoco podía desbaratar los planes del director de forma demasiado evidente. Eliminar al director sería la mejor solución, pero esa posibilidad era casi imposible. Con suerte, el anillo que poseía el horcrux de Voldemort provocaría de nuevo su muerte, si es que no se presentaba otra oportunidad. Por ello, quizás era afortunado de que sólo compartiese una clase con Harry, una que no se prestaba bien a charlar. Es cierto que ambos hablaban ocasionalmente durante las comidas o durante las horas libres, pero ellos no desarrollarían una amistad extremadamente cercana como la que hubieran podido desarrollar en caso de que se encontrasen en la misma casa. Al menos, no al principio, ya que conforme pasase el tiempo siempre sería posible estrechar dicha amistad. Eso sí, a Draco no le apetecía para nada que le desmemoriasen o fuera sujeto a encantamientos de compulsión, que era lo más probable que le hubiese ocurrido si llegaba a permanecer más cerca de Harry.

En su lugar, Harry parecía haber desarrollado una gran amistad con Justin Finch-Fletchley, Hannah Abbott y Susan Bones. Su tía sería un contacto muy útil. Amelia Bones había sido nombrada Jefa del Departamento de Aplicación de la Ley Mágica el año pasado, cuando la ministra Millicent Bagnold se retiró y Cornelius Fudge fue nombrado Ministro de Magia. Se había producido una amplísima reestructuración por todo el Ministerio con el cambio de administración.

Otro punto a tener en cuenta era el comportamiento de Hermione Granger, que continuaba desconcertarlo. Ella se quedaba todo el tiempo cerca de Neville y no mostraba aquella conducta compulsiva con tal de llegar a ser el ojito derecho de los profesores. Era cierto que seguía siendo una de las mejores estudiantes del curso y algo sabelotodo, pero aquello ya no implicaba tratar de responder a cada pregunta ni estar a punto de saltar de su silla cada vez que alguien no podía responder a una. Considerándolo todo, ella parecía ser mucho más tolerable a lo que había supuesto tras visionar los recuerdos de su antiguo yo con respecto a ella.

La Comadreja continuaba mirándole odiosamente, pero el hecho de ser testigo de como un Malfoy no estaba en la casa Slytherin parecía haber sobrecargado la nuez que usaba por cerebro. Draco apenas se preocupaba por lo que el pelirrojo pensaba sobre él, siempre y cuando se mantuviese a una buena distancia de él. Se preguntaba ociosamente lo que había traído aquel comportamiento tan extremo. Su padre y el señor Weasley se odiaban pura y simplemente, pero en esta línea temporal era mucho más descarado que en la otra. Bueno, con su abuelo aún con vida, Lucius tenía más tiempo libre y una menor posición social, por lo que había chocado con Arthur Weasley en varias ocasiones de más.

Por último, ya había descubierto el porqué había recibido menos aplausos que sus otros compañeros de primer año durante la selección. Al parecer, todo era debido a que el buscador del equipo de quidditch de Ravenclaw, de sexto año, se halló implicado en el altercado que su padre y el señor Weasley comenzaron. Aún peor, el muchacho acababa de comprarse una nueva escoba. Una escoba que había sido destruida en el disturbio. Así que cuando llegaron a Hogwarts, la historia se había esparcida por toda la casa Ravenclaw, y él había sido culpado de ello por asociación. Afortunadamente, no había nada que una disculpa al chico, una carta de su abuelo y una nueva escoba no pudieran resolver. Por tanto, cuando estaba a punto de terminar la segunda semana del curso escolar, Draco ya era un miembro de primer año muy respetado y querido, en general, de la casa Ravenclaw. Quien dijo que el dinero no podía comprar el respeto, es que nunca lo intentó.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Todos de pie, junto a una escoba. Extended la mano derecha sobre la escoba y decid ¡Arriba!" -ordenó la señora Hooch.

-"¡ARRIBA!" -dijeron todos los alumnos.

La escoba de Draco ascendió hasta su mano de una sola vez, justo como hizo la de Harry, pero por lo que pudo observar, la mayoría de la clase tenía bastante más dificultades. "Tienes que estar seguro de tus habilidades. Si dudas de ti mismo, no te funcionará bien." -le dijo Draco a Kevin. La escoba del niño nacido de muggles simplemente se había dado la vuelta sobre el suelo.

Kevin lanzó a Draco una mirada inquisitva. "¿De verdad? ¿Cómo lo sabes?"

"Mi abuelo me lo explicó. Tu magia interactúa con los hechizos de la escoba. Una gran parte de toda magia es la intención y tu propia convicción en que lo que estás haciendo es posible." -respondió él.

Con un asentimiento pensativo, Kevin volvió a mirar su propia escoba. "¡ARRIBA!" -dijo él con una voz dominante. Esta vez la escoba reaccionó como correspondía y lentamente se elevó hasta alcanzar la mano extendida de Kevin. "Gracias, Draco."

Al poco rato, la señora Hooch les enseñó como montarse en la escoba, sin deslizarse hasta la punta, y recorrió la fila de alumnos, corrigiéndoles la forma de sujetarla. Entonces, procedió a explicarles el siguiente paso, pero no antes de añadir un consejo de seguridad. "Si pensáis que estáis perdiendo el control, simplemente mantened el agarre sobre la escoba y gritad por ayuda. Usaré un hechizo para manteneros a salvo. Lo más importante es que no os asustéis."

Draco asintió como hizo el resto de alumnos. Todos habían escuchado el accidente que Neville Longbottom había sufrido ayer. Aún así, el chico había sido muy afortunado. Una muñeca rota era fácil de arreglar, pero un cuello roto no tanto. Después de que todos los estudiantes habían llegado a dominar el despegue, quedar suspendido en el aire sobre el suelo y aterrizar con seguridad, la señora Hooch les hizo volar lentamente en círculos con una altura cada vez más creciente. Para el siguiente paso, ella se montó en su escoba y les condujo a un tour aéreo alrededor del castillo. Incuestionablemente, Harry era el mejor de todos ellos, pero Draco no se quedaba muy atrás de él. El rubio podría no poseer el talento natural que tenía Harry, pero había estado practicando el vuelo sobre escobas y criaturas aladas desde hacía años. Después de observarles exhaustivamente durante una hora, la señora Hooch les dio permiso a los dos para dejar su supervisión y volar libremente por los terrenos del colegio mientras se ocupaba de vigilar de cerca a sus compañeros menos hábiles.

"¿Quieres tomar un desvío hacia el lago? Pertenece a los terrenos y no está restringido como el Bosque Prohíbido. Incluso podríamos correr un poco." -preguntó Draco a Harry cuando estuvieron fuera de vista.

"Seguro." -asintió Harry.

Las escobas del colegio eran viejas y no estaban en buena forma, pero apenas importaba. Ambos estaban volando en espiral alrededor del otro y luego bajaron en picado hasta que casi golpeaban la superficie del lago. El calamar gigante pareció tomar cierto interés en sus payasadas, cuando emergió a la superficie y provocaba pequeñas olas con sus tentaculos, como si quisiera saludarlos. Draco iba a hacer señas a Harry cuando se abstuvo de hacerlo. La mirada que reflejaba el rostro de Harry era de pura felicidad, y a Draco no le parecía correcto molestarle en ese preciso momento. Por lo que continuaron así, simplemente volando por un buen rato más, hasta que se aproximó la hora de que ellos regresasen al castillo.

"Harry. ¡HARRY!" -gritó Draco.

Aquel sonido pareció sacar finalmente a Harry de su ensimismamiento. "Disculpa, ¿qué estabas diciendo?"

Draco suspiró. "He estado tratando de llamar tu atención por casi un minuto. Tenemos que regresar ya al castillo. Parecías estar muy lejos de aquí."

La expresión de Harry se puso más pensativa. "Es sólo que... nunca me había sentido tan libre en toda mi vida. Desearía poder continuar volando para siempre."

"Sé a lo que te refieres. A que todas tus preocupaciones te parecen que simplemente han quedado dejadas en el suelo, ¿verdad? -preguntó Draco mientras asentía sabiamente.

"Me alegra ver que lo comprendes. Realmente no hemos tenido la oportunidad de hablar el uno con el otro desde la selección."

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Así es el sistema de casas. Seguramente te será más fácil el año que viene. Con suerte, tendremos más clases juntos. Además, seremos capaces de formar e ingresar en los distintos clubes que existen. Estoy bastante bien en Ravenclaw. ¿Cómo lo llevas en Hufflepuff?"

Una gran sonrisa iluminó las facciones de Harry. "Es fantástico. Normalmente suelo pasar el rato con Justin, Susan y Hannah, pero los otros son muy amables. Bueno, salvo Zacharias Smith, que es bastante desagradable, y Ernie Macmillan, que es un poco pomposo." -entonces su expresión cambió, pues frunció el ceño-. "Ron Weasley está comenzando a sacarme de mis casillas. Ya ha intentado emparejarse conmigo en varias clases y me hace la pelota mientras desprecia a mis amigos con todo descaro. Hannah piensa que es sólo porque quiere conseguir algo de mi fama. Espero que él se entere de una vez que no estoy interesado en ser su amigo."

"Bueno, la familia Weasley es bastante pobre y bien grande. Creo que él tiene unos cinco hermanos mayores y una hermana pequeña, así que Ron seguramente quiere emerger de sus sombras de cualquier manera posible y cuanto antes. Supongo que el hacerse amigo del Niño Que Vivió le conseguiría alguna influencia entre sus compañeros. No me sorprendería nada si otros alumnos intentasen lo mismo contigo. Recuerda que eres una celebridad. Tendrás que sobrellevar los problemas típicos que te traerá, quieras o no." -explicó él.

Harry hizo un mohín. "Desearía que simplemente me dejasen en paz. Parece que Theo Nott está tratando de provocarme."

"Eso no me sorprende para nada. Eres visto como una figura política perteneciente a la facción de Dumbledore, y se da el hecho de que el padre de Nott es uno de sus principales oponentes políticos. Seguramente Theo está tratando de establecerse como el líder de la casa Slytherin de nuestro curso. La mayoría de los padres de los alumnos de allí tuvieron, como mínimo, simpatías hacia la agenda de Quién-Tú-Sabes, y han educado a sus hijos con los mismos valores. Si ellos logran avergonzarte, mejorarían su estatus. Sólo mantén la calma y no dejes que te inciten a cometer errores estúpidos."

"¿Quieres decir que todos los Slytherin son así? ¿Y qué es eso del estatus? Sólo somos niños." -preguntó Harry, pasmado.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "No, es sólo que es más pronunciado y casi oficial en Slytherin. Después de todo, se supone que la ambición es su rasgo más definitorio. Pero Él tenía seguidores de todas las casas, pero supongo que la mayoría de los miembros de las otras casas prefieren mantener sus convicciones de forma más oculta. Y en cuanto a la otra pregunta, tienes que tener en cuenta que Hogwarts es más bien un colegio de élite. La educación es sólo un factor a tener en cuenta. La mayoría de los chicos que hay aquí o son muy talentosos o sus padres son ricos o políticamente importantes. Los contactos que logres realizar durante tu estancia aquí tendrán una enorme influencia en tu vida posterior. Sólo preguntale a Susan o a Hannah, ellas deberían saberlo. Justin también debería estar familiarizado con su equivalente en el mundo muggle; su familia procede de la alta sociedad.

Harry parecía muy pensativo durante su vuelo de vuelta hacia el castillo. Draco esperaba que no hubiese dicho demasiado. Tenía que hacer consciente a Harry de lo que ocurría realmente; cuanto antes aceptase su lugar en nuestra sociedad, mejor. Había tanto que quisiera contarle a su primo, pero no se podía atrever a hacer algo abiertamente tan sospechoso. Dumbledore ya había invadido la mente de Draco en dos ocasiones y no podía decir con cuanta frecuencia escarbaba en los pensamientos de Harry. Era cierto que, al no hacerlo de forma tan obviamente evidente, sólo había podido rastrear sus pensamientos superficiales, pero aún así ya era lo suficientemente peligroso. Afortunadamente su Oclumancia había surtido efecto, y el estimado director ya debía haberse hecho la impresión de que él sólo buscaba ser de utilidad, con cierto interés creíble en acercarse al Niño Que Vivió.

Cuando Draco vio que ya estaban a punto de regresar al castillo, volvió a hablar. "Las clases de vuelo seguirán durante varías semanas más. ¿Qué te parece que repitamos nuestro pequeño paseo la próxima semana? Es una lástima que no podamos traernos nuestras propias escobas hasta el segundo curso."

"Vale. Me encantaría." -dijo un sonriente Harry.

**ooo0000ooo**

Aquila estaba realmente aburrida. Al no estar Draco haciéndole compañía, la casa le parecía tan vacia. La mayor parte de su tiempo la pasaba junto con su abuelo o con su madre. Parecía que su abuelo tenía una tremenda prisa en meter toda clase de conocimientos en su cabeza. Y de vez en cuando ella acompañaba a sus padres a ciertos eventos sociales, pero eran las únicas ocasiones donde podía encontrar a chicos y chicas de su misma edad.

Ni incluso el hecho de visitar su sala de trofeos podía mejorarle el humor. Tía Cassie la había llevado de caza desde que tenía ocho años, y aquello simplemente le encantaba. Con la mente ausente, sus dedos se posaron sobre la auténtica joya de su colección, el cuerpo disecado de un snorkack de asta arrugada. Si el animal estuviese vivo o su cadáver estuviese sin tratar, aquel simple acto hubiese significado su muerte. A pesar de su linda y tierna apariencia, ellos eran muy peligrosos. Aquila pensaba que era una especie emparentada de forma lejana con los nundus. Ellos emitían constantemente vapores venenosos, y simplemente el hecho de tocar su pelaje sin que estuviese efectivamente tratado sería mortifero. Incluso inhalar esos vapores de forma diluida provocaba serios delirios debilitantes. De esa forma conseguían su comida. Los snorkacks eran criaturas carroñeras que simplemente pasaban por una zona y se comían todos los animales que no eran lo suficientemente rápidos para escapar. Además, parecía que poseían alguna especie de protección mágica, como si llevasen un encantamiento desapercibidor natural. Había sido una coincidencia realmente afortunada que aquel espécimen hubiese pasado directamente ante el punto de mira de su ballesta cuando ella y Tía Cassie habían estado visitando algunos parientes lejanos de la familia Black en el norte de Rusia. Generalmente se creía que los snorkacks eran un mito, pero eso se debía principalmente a su rareza y su capacidad mortal. Si estuvieses lo suficientemente cerca para ver a través de su protección mágica natural, también estabas lo suficientemente cerca para poder inhalar su veneno mortal. Por suerte, había ocurrido en un día lluvioso con mucho viento, y Tía Cassie había conjurado una protección mágica contra el tiempo. Aquello había probado ser muy efectivo contra el exclusivo arma del snorkack.

Con un sonido apenas audible, Dobby se apareció. "La señora requiere la presencia de la señorita para las lecciones de música de la tarde."

Aquila suspiró. "Gracias, Dobby. Estaré allí inmediatamente."

Dobby se desapareció con otro sonido. Incluso el elfo doméstico normalmente tan hiperactivo parecía echar de menos a Draco y ya no era como solía ser. Aquila lanzó otro suspiro cuando salió de su sala de trofeos. Quizás más tarde escribiese otra carta a Ginny. La chica había probado ser una interesante amiga por correspondencia. Sus respectivas educaciones y perspectivas eran muy diferentes, pero habían probado ser fascinantes la una para la otra.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas maldijo entre dientes. Conseguir información sobre el joven Potter por el método muggle había probado ser bastante efectivo, pero no le gustó nada lo que había descubierto. Oh, sobre la superficie todo parecía ir bien, pero si sabes lo que estas buscando, se observa un inconfundible rastro de algunos hechizos y encantamientos, como los desmemorizadores, entre otros. Había pequeñas inconsistencias con la documentación. Justo lo que ocurriría si alguien hacía un exhaustivo trabajo de modificación de la memoria pero que no estuviese completamente familiarizado con las complejidades del mundo muggle. Asistentes sociales para menores, policías, profesores; todos parecían estar afectados. Abraxas no se había atrevido a acercarse a las protecciones que había alrededor del hogar Dursley, pero había sido capaz de rastrear a gente como el primer profesor que Harry tuvo en su colegio de Little Whinging. Tras varias sesiones posteriores de Legilimancia, había logrado ensamblar una visión coherente.

Harry parecía haber sido aterrorizado por su primo durante toda su estancia en el colegio y nadie había hecho nada para impedirlo. Los Dursley eran una panda de muggles que odiaban la magia y que no deberían criar a ningún niño, pero el padre parecía estar bien relacionado. Los profesores habían tenido que inflar las notas de su obeso hijo por temor a ser despedidos. Después de la primera vez, Harry había sido lo suficientemente cuidadoso para sacar calificaciones más bajas de lo que se podía esperar de su primo muggle. Además, los Dursley parecían haber extendido ciertos rumores sobre Harry y sus padres, que le hicieron un marginado en el vecindario. Las prendas de Harry siempre parecían raídas y mal ajustadas.

En cuanto a lo que Abraxas sabía del mundo muggle, todo esto debería haber conducido a una seria investigación, pero nada se había hecho al respecto. O quizás si había sucedido y alguien había borrado las memorias e impedido que los muggles volviesen a notarlo otra vez. En varias ocasiones.

"_Seguramente era obra de Dumbledore. Es fácil influenciar mentalmente a los muggles, con un protección específica colocada en la zona. Además, él tiene acceso a los desmemorizadores y puede borrar todos los rastros de su obra en el Ministerio._"

Cuando cruzó los nombres de los vecinos con su lista secreta de conocidos partidarios de Dumbledore, realizó otro descubrimiento. Arabella Figg, una squib y conocida criadora que mezclaba gatos con kneazles, había tomado una residencia en Little Whinging poco después de la derrota de Voldemort. Ella había sido observada teniendo contacto con Dumbledore durante los años sesenta y setenta por varios de sus informantes, por lo que ella se hallaba incluida en su lista.

Por tanto, y junto a los reportes que le había dado Draco, llegó a una conclusión devastadora. Albus Dumbledore, el hombre que había creado el mito del Niño Que Vivió desde el principio, se había asegurado con todo su poder que Harry Potter se quedase en un hogar muggle abusivo por alguna razón que Abraxas no podía desentrañar. Incluso peor, no había nada que él pudiera hacer para impedirlo en el presente tiempo. No tenía ninguna prueba admisible ante los tribunales ni tenía derecho legal alguno sobre la tutela de Harry. Y las pruebas que hubiesen, posiblemente ya habían sido eliminadas. Además, el nuevo Ministro de Magia, Cornelius Fudge, seguía estando en el bolsillo de Dumbledore. Abraxas había delegado en Lucius para que influyese en Fudge, pero aún le costaría un año más y mucho oro, como mínimo, hasta que él tuviese la suficiente influencia para sugerir cualquier acción específica. Al menos, parecía posible hacer progresos con él. Bagnold había sido una seguidora casi fanática de Dumbledore.

"_Me queda poco tiempo. Es prácticamente seguro que no sobreviviré al tercer año de Draco en Hogwarts; y seguramente no será tiempo suficiente. Tendré que recoger todas las evidencias disponibles y esperar a que surja una oportunidad._"

No era un pensamiento feliz pero, con toda probabilidad, tendría que dejarselo a Draco. Abraxas no le gustaba para nada el hecho de tener que depositar tantas cargas sobre los hombros de su joven nieto, pero el tiempo iba en su contra. Aún así, le gustaría poder hablar con el pequeño Harry, al menos una vez. Charlus Potter no había sido exactamente un amigo cercano y ambos habían tomado posturas diferentes en los asuntos políticos, pero habían llegado a ser buenos conocidos en el plano personal. Y sin contar con el hecho de que Cassiopeia quería encontrarse con el único nieto de su hermana antes de morir. Todo aquello reducía tal posibilidad al próximo verano o al siguiente.

"_Más vale hacerlo en el próximo verano, pues no creo que Cassie aguante más tiempo. Dumbledore seguramente ha colocado encantamientos de rastreo al chico y le vigilará como un halcón cuando se encuentre con sus parientes. Tendré que investigar para hallar alguna manera de esquivar esos encantamientos, al menos de forma temporal._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco frunció el ceño cuando escuchó la fuerte voz de la Comadreja tras el fin de la clase de Encantamientos. "No es raro que nadie la aguante. Sinceramente, es una pesadilla. Siempre poniendo en evidencia a los demás para que sepan que sabe todo."

Parecía que la actuación de Granger con el hechizo levitador e incluso su intento en ayudar al pelirrojo había atizado el enfado y la envidia de la Comadreja. Un fuerte sollozo sonó a continuación, y una desconsolada Hermione Granger se alejó a toda velocidad.

"Creo que te ha oído." -comentaron Dean y Seamus.

"¿Y qué? Ya debe de haberse dado cuenta de que no tiene amigos." -replicó la Comadreja.

Cuando la masa de estudiantes se dispersó, Draco notó a Neville, permaneciendo allí, quieto, con una expresión que iba desde el enfado hasta la vergüenza. Obviamente él no estaba de acuerdo con las palabras de la Comadreja, pero también estaba avergonzado de si mismo por no haber hecho nada al respecto.

"_Ésta es una oportunidad inesperada. Hoy el trol aparecerá si es que Tom mantiene sus planes. Incluso si no lo hace, podría conseguir acercarme a Neville y a Hermione._"

"¿Donde piensas que ha ido Hermione?" -preguntó él a Neville.

El niño regordete estaba sorprendido. "¿Por qué quieres saberlo?"

Draco pusó los ojos en blanco. "Para ayudarla, por supuesto. No quiero dejar que un cerebro de mosquito como la Comadreja..., quiero decir Weasley se libre de insultar a sus superiores en intelecto. ¿Acaso no eres amigo de ella? Siempre estáis juntos."

Neville parecía desmoralizarse. "Supongo que lo era, pero ¿cómo voy a pretender ser su amigo después de haberla fallado hace un instante?"

Cogiendo a Neville por los hombros, Draco le miró directamente a sus ojos. "Tienes razón; deberías haberla defendido. Aún así, todavía puedes arreglarlo. Te tendrás que disculpar y humillarte un poco, pero después de eso ella te perdonará. Seguramente. Tengo una hermana pequeña y una cosa que he aprendido de ello es que las mujeres son variables." -entonces se giró hacia Stephen, que le estaba esperando-. "Neville y yo vamos a buscar a Hermione y asegurarnos de que ésta bien; no iremos a la siguiente clase. Por favor, ¿podrías comunicárselo a McGonagall?"

Después de que Stephen le diese su asentimiento, Draco y Neville se fueron en busca de Hermione. Tras un buen rato buscándola, la encontraron en uno de los cubículos del baño de las chicas.

"Hermione, ¿estás ahí?" -preguntó Neville vacilantemente.

"¡Vete!"

"Yo..., yo siento mucho lo de antes; debería haber dicho algo. Por favor, sal." -lo intentó de nuevo. Cuando nada más se escuchó, aparte de los fuertes sollozos que podían escuchar, él le lanzó una mirada de desamparo a Draco, como si fuera un cachorro abandonado a la intemperie.

"_¿Por qué a mi?_" -se preguntó Draco a si mismo en su mente. Respiró profundamente antes de hablar. "Esconderte no te ayudará en nada, sabes. ¿Por qué dejas que ese cretino se salga con la suya? Es cierto que Longbottom cometió un error, pero está tratando de enmendarlo. Eres una chica lista, lidia con esto."

La sollozante niña paró de llorar por un momento. "¿Quién está ahí?"

"Estoy dolido, Granger. Hemos estado juntos en clase durante dos meses y aún no reconoces mi voz." -comentó Draco, arrastrando las palabras.

"¿Dra-Draco? ¿Por qué estás aquí?" -cuestionó Hermione.

"Para ayudaros, a ti y a Longbottom, por supuesto. No puedes dejar que Weasley consiga irse de rositas tras insultar a sus superiores. Al menos, tienes un amigo que está preocupado por ti."

"Pero..., pero lo que dijo Ron es..."

Draco suspiró. "Granger, simplemente deberías ignorar todo lo que escupe esa Comadreja por su boca. Es un pequeño idiota celoso que envidia el dinero y la inteligencia de los demás, pero es demasiado vago para trabajar duro y mejorarse a si mismo. Sé que eres inteligente; deberías haberlo descifrado ya por tu propia cuenta. Al menos, entre los Ravenclaw eres respetada y querida por lo general. Por favor, ¿podrías salir ahora?"

Hermione permaneció en silencio durante casi otro minuto y justo cuando Draco empezaba a temer que su enfoque había sido equivocado, se abrió la puerta de repente. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto llorar y el rastro de las lágrimas aún era visible, pero al menos ella había parado de llorar. Neville se quedó en su sitio, nervioso sin saber lo que hacer, hasta que Draco le dio un codazo, instándole a seguir adelante.

"Hermione, estoy profundamente arrepentido por no haberte defendido. Te prometo que nunca volverá a ocurrir. Por favor, ¿podrás perdonarme?" -suplicó Neville.

La niña pareció considerarlo por un momento antes de que una pequeña sonrisa iluminase su rostro. "Está bien." -entonces, el siguiente abrazo que ella le dio parecía ser uno de esos que llegaban a romper huesos, juzgando por la expresión que reflejaba el rostro de Neville.

"Bueno, ahora que todo está solucionado, ¿podemos marcharnos? No quiero que me vean en un baño de chicas." -mencionó Draco.

Neville enrojeció ante aquel comentario mientras Hermione se rió. "Todavía no puedo salir de aquí. Estoy fatal." -comentó la niña después de un vistazo por el espejo.

Draco negó con la cabeza. "Espera, dejame ayudarte." -tras unos pocos hechizos posteriores. Hermione parecía estar perfectamente de nuevo.

"Gracias, pero ¿cómo sabes esos hechizos?" -preguntó Hermione.

"Tengo que acompañar con regularidad a mis padres a ciertos eventos sociales. De los niños se espera que presenten una imagen impecable. Mi madre solía usar esos hechizos a menudo conmigo y mi hermana, y tan pronto como conseguí mi varita, aprendí a hacerlos por mi propia cuenta. Las chicas de tu cuarto deberían conocerlos también." -explicó él. Después de que Hermione asintiese, él continuó-. "Ya no tiene ningún sentido ir a clases ahora; será mejor que volvamos a nuestras respectivas salas comunes y descansemos para el banquete de esta noche."

Cuando llegaron al retrato que escondía la entrada a la sala común de Gryffindor, Neville se quedó atrás por un momento.

"Quiero agradecertelo, Draco. De lo que había escuchado, jamás me hubiese esperado esto de ti." -él le ofreció la mano a Draco, que no vaciló en estrechársela.

"No te preocupes, Neville. Te veré más tarde en el banquete."

Neville se despidió y desapareció a través del agujero del retrato. Después de que éste se cerrase, Draco dio la vuelta y fue hacia la torre de Ravenclaw para relajarse un poco antes de prepararse para el banquete de Halloween de esta noche.

"_Esto ha ido muy bien. He logrado contactar con otras dos personas sin levantar sospechas. Si logro acelerar el desarrollo de Neville y me hago amigo de él, ganaré un valioso aliado político para el futuro. Hermione tiene sus posibilidades y si puedo, seguramente libraré a los elfos domésticos de su P.E.D.D.O._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Hermione Granger era una chica muy confundida. Draco Malfoy era la última persona que esperaba que fuese amable con ella, considerando la opinión general que había escuchado sobre la familia Malfoy: ricos, influyentes, arrogantes y partidarios de la supremacia sangre-pura eran sus cuatro puntos cardinales. Por todo ello, le había evitado junto con la mayoría de los miembros de la casa Slytherin como le fuese posible. Aunque a la luz de los sucesos de hoy, ahora le parecía una persona decente. O es que era un actor lo suficientemente bueno para ocultar sus auténticas creencias con tal de cumplir alguna agenda secreta, que también era una posibilidad muy real.

Por otro lado, todos le habían hablado muy bien sobre los Weasley, que eran una familia bien respetada, progresista, que apoyaban el movimiento por los derechos de los muggles, y eran simpáticos por lo general. Sin embargo, en su limitada observación de los cuatro Weasley que se encontraban en Hogwarts, aquella descripción no le cuadraba. El prefecto de Gryffindor de quinto curso, Percy Weasley, era un obsesionado con las normas y parecía un poco arrogante y pomposo, pero por lo demás le parecía agradable. Los gemelos Fred y George de tercer curso eran unos matones bajo la apariencia de ser unos bromistas, y Hermione hacía todo lo posible para evitar ser un objetivo de ellos en cuanto les conoció. Por último, Ron era un niño perezoso e intolerante que envidiaba a todos los que tuviesen más éxito que él. Era completamente desagradable para quien estuviese a su alrededor, pero en un esfuerzo por llevarse bien con él, ella había tratado de ayudarle en varias ocasiones con sus deberes. Bueno, después del comportamiento de hoy su ayuda era cosa del pasado.

"_¿Por qué me afectan tanto las palabras de ese idiota?_" -se preguntaba ella-. "_Seguramente porque temo que se hagan realidad._"

En realidad, ella se llevaba lo suficientemente bien con sus compañeras de dormitorio Lavender Brown, Parvati Patil, Fay Dunbar y Sally-Anne Perks, incluso si secretamente las consideraba bastante inmaduras. No es que ella manifestase esa opinión a alguien, pues en interés de su integración social, ella seguiría la corriente tan lejos como su estómago pudiese digerir. Ella se estremeció al pensar en cómo le hubiera ido si aún siguiera siendo la niña de hace más de un año.

Hermione siempre había sido mucho más inteligente que sus compañeros. Por desgracia, nunca había sido capaz de hacer amigos o mantenerlos. En retrospectiva, estaba claro para ella que había mostrado una áspera actitud de sabelotodo. No sólo ella sabía más que el resto de los niños, sino que estaba desesperada en que se le reconociera ese conocimiento, restregandóselo a la cara de los demás. En general, ella adoraba la autoridad, ya procediese de los libros o de los profesores.

Todo aquello había cambiado un día, cuando uno de sus profesores la había conducido a un aula aislada, aparentemente para una tutoría avanzada. Entonces él cerró la puerta con cerrojo y comenzó a tocarla. Si hubiese sido una niña normal, las cosas hubiesen ido incluso peor, pero ella no era normal. Ahora sabía que lo que había ocurrido fue que un estallido de magia accidental lo que había lanzado al hombre contra una pared, mientras lograba escapar al abrir mágicamente la puerta, pero aquello no fue el fin de aquel horror.

La investigación y el juicio resultantes habían sido manipulados desde el comienzo. Las pruebas incriminatorias simplemente desaparecieron, mientras aparecieron falsos testigos por todas partes dejando su reputación deliberadamente por los suelos. Al final, el profesor quedó absuelto de todos los cargos y a sus padres les dijeron que eran afortunados de que no les demandasen en represalia. El momento más vil fue cuando vio personalmente como el juez estrechaba la mano de aquel hombre tras el juicio mientras ella abandonaba el aseo de los juzgados cuando ellos pensaban que nadie estaba mirando. En ese preciso momento ella perdió toda su confianza en la autoridad.

Cuando ella le contó lo sucedido a sus padres, ellos se sentaron a cada lado suyo y le explicaron como el mundo funcionaba realmente. Todo se debía a los contactos y a las personas que conocías. Las leyes sólo eran el instrumento que los poderosos utilizaban para controlar a las masas y crear una ilusión de justicia. Su profesor estaba emparentado con gente bastante importante, y ellos habían usado sus influencias para exonerarlo de todas sus fechorías. Los Granger eran unos simples dentistas que no tenían ninguna oportunidad contra esa clase de influencias. Y era imposible probar algo al respecto; después de todo, era básicamente la palabra de ella contra la de él. Aquello fue una experiencia que le abrió los ojos, y Hermione odió con pasión el nuevo conocimiento que había descubierto. El mundo le había parecido mucho más amable cuando todavía creía en la autoridad, tanto en las personas como en los libros. Ella quería cambiarlo desesperadamente, pero para ello necesitaba ser parte del sistema. Por otra parte, ella no veía como llegar a alcanzar una verdadera posición de poder donde pudiese influir de forma que las cosas tomasen una dirección hacia lo mejor, hacia una auténtica justicia. Ella nunca querría sentirse otra vez como una victima indefensa.

Hermione había estado planeando como desarrollar aquella tarea cuando algo completamente inesperado ocurrió. Acababan de cambiar su residencia (no había ninguna manera de que pudieran permanecer en aquel vecindario donde Hermione era llamada mentirosa y otros calificativos peores) cuando una profesora apellidada McGonagall llegó y les explicó sobre la magia. Al principio, ella y sus padres habían sido escépticos, pero la prueba había sido innegable. La primera pregunta que Hermione llegó a preguntar fue cómo era posible que ellos mantuviesen secreto todo ese mundo. La respuesta la aterrorizó: encantamientos desmemorizadores. Y lo peor de todo es que McGonagall no veía nada malo con el hecho de alterar la mente de las personas no mágicas cuando fuese necesario.

Aparentemente, el gobierno mágico tenía un departamento completo dedicado a reescribir las memorias de los muggles. La nueva mentalidad de Hermione la había conducido a preguntarse cuanto abusaban de aquel poder. Si los magos y brujas normales podían hacerlo también, era imposible qué cosas malas podrían hacer a las personas no mágicas y simplemente borraban sus recuerdos después. Otra evidencia era que la gente no tenía ningún problema para hacer que las cosas desaparecieran o transformarlas de otra forma con un simple movimiento de sus varitas.

Tras investigar por las librerías del Callejón Diagon y el cuidadoso interrogatorio de varios magos con los que su padre bebió en el Caldero Chorreante, llegaron a reunir una gran información que McGonagall les había omitido. Parecía que el mundo mágico era incluso más corrupto y discriminatorio que el mundo muggle. Al ser una bruja nacida de muggles, Hermione siempre sería vista como una ciudadana de segunda o tercera categoria. En la cúspide se situaban las familias ricas y poderosas, así como algunas personas individuales que por una u otra razón habían acumulado la suficiente influencia para ser considerados parte de la élite gobernante con privilegios especiales. La inmensa mayoría del resto de la población mágica tenía cierta influencia política al elegir algunos miembros del parlamento mágico y al Ministro de Magia, pero por otra parte, no era considerada realmente importante, políticamente hablando. En suma, era una plutocracia con una gran dosis de elementos hereditarios y algunos elementos democráticos esparcidos por doquier para establecer una apariencia más popular. Los nacidos de muggles, ampliamente discriminados, eran generalmente el escalón más bajo de la pirámide social. No eran perseguidos, pero casi nunca podrían aspirar a conseguir buenos empleos o una cierta influencia sin una especie de mecenas que le patrocinase.

Aún así, Hermione y sus padres consideraron que su admisión en Hogwarts era un buen paso para ella. Incluso si era una bruja nacida de muggles, Hermione sería prácticamente inatacable ante cualquier suceso que el mundo muggle le pudiera lanzar. Mientras ella fuese cuidadosa y no violase fragrantemente el Estatuto del Secreto, ella estaría a salvo. Además, el hecho de que hubiese una bruja en la familia aseguraría a sus padres cierta protección frente a otros magos. Ellos estaban seguros de que hubieran alterado sus mentes en caso de que hubiesen rechazado la propuesta de la profesora. Por lo que había leído de algunos libros, ya había encontrado varias posibles maneras para hacer una fortuna sin quebrantar las leyes, pero tendrían que esperar hasta el momento en que ella se graduase. Hogwarts era **el** colegio mágico británico, otorgándole una ventaja pronunciada sobre otros nacidos de muggles menos hábiles.

"Hermione, ¿vienes ya?" -preguntó Neville, sacándola de sus pensamientos.

"Oh, ¿ya es la hora del banquete? Sólo necesito guardar mi libro y entonces estaré preparada para acompañarte." -dijo Hermione antes de dirigirse hacia su dormitorio. Ella había perdido completamente la noción del tiempo cuando se había sentado en la sala común, sólo interrumpida por las otras niñas que habían querido asegurarse de que ella estaba bien tras no aparecer en la última clase. Por supuesto, Weasley no se había disculpado, pero ella no había esperado nada parecido de él.

Sin ninguna duda, el hecho de encontrarse con Neville en el expreso de Hogwarts había sido un golpe de buena suerte. Fue sólo tras ayudarle a buscar su sapo que ella se dio cuenta del significado de su apellido. Nunca podrías saberlo tras observar al tímido y torpe Neville, pero los Longbottom eran una de los familias más importantes y mantenían un asiento hereditario en el Wizengamot. Fue entonces cuando hizo la decisión de convertir esa nueva relación en una amistad beneficiosa para ambos. Él necesitaba ayuda en construir su confianza en si mismo y ella necesitaba un mecenas. El maldito Sombrero Seleccionador casi descarrila su plan cuando intentó seleccionarla a la casa Slytherin. Seleccionar a la ambiciosa nacida de muggles al aparente nido de prejuicios sangre-pura seguramente le parecía una brillante idea. Por suerte, el sombrero la colocó finalmente en Gryffindor tras una prolongada discusión que terminó, según el objeto, "por su convicción y testarudez exquisita haría orgulloso al mismísimo Godric." Incluso más afortunado había sido el hecho de que Neville se le había unido en Gryffindor, a pesar de sus temores de ser seleccionado para la casa Hufflepuff.

Ahora, tras dos meses de estancia en Hogwarts, ella podía decir con total sinceridad que él era su primer amigo genuino. Después de insistirle un tiempo, él se tomó las clases en serio y no holgazaneaba con los otros chicos. Fue una considerable sorpresa averiguar que había incluso una clase donde Neville era mejor que ella. Sin duda alguna, la Herbología era realmente la vocación del chico, y Hermione sospechaba que incluso él lograría tener unas notas pasables en Pociones, como mínimo, si la asignatura fuese enseñada por cualquiera salvo el profesor Snape.

Rápidamente depositó su libro en su baúl y se apresuró a reunirse con Neville. Juntos hicieron el trayecto hasta el Gran Comedor, justo a tiempo para el banquete de Halloween. Las decoraciones eran distinguidas, y la comida, exquisita, y por un rato, Hermione expulsó todos aquellos pensamientos serios de su mente. Su buen humor duró hasta que el profesor Quirrell llegó corriendo al Gran Comedor y gritó algo sobre un trol.

La orden del director de que regresasen a los dormitorios la convenció de que aquel viejo chiflado era otra figura de autoridad en la que no podía confiar en que hiciese su trabajo de forma apropiada. Los diferentes grupos de estudiantes confundidos y asustados fueron en diferentes direcciones, creando una situación completamente caótica.

"¡_Todos los estudiantes estaban en una localización fácilmente defendible y nos envía marchar por todo el castillo! Supongo que los alumnos más mayores sabrán suficiente magia para enfrentarse a un trol, pero ¿qué pasaría si algunos alumnos más pequeños se perdiesen en aquel caos y tuviesen la mala fortuna de encontrárselo?_" -pensó ella mientras mantenía a Neville cerca y permanecían justo tras Percy Weasley, quien les estaba conduciendo de regreso a su sala común.

"¿Cómo es posible que haya entrado un trol en el colegio?" -murmuró Hermione.

Neville la oyó y le contestó. "No me preguntes a mi. Se supone que ellos son realmente estúpidos. Siempre había pensado que había artilugios que protegían a la escuela de cualquier intrusión."

En poco tiempo estaban ya a salvo en su sala común, sin encontrarse con ninguna señal del trol. La comida había sido misteriosamente subida allí y la mayoría de los estudiantes continuaron comiendo. Hermione y Neville se les unieron tras mirarse y encogerse de hombros.

Era una hora más tarde cuando la profesora McGonagall entró en la concurrida y ruidosa estancia.

"Atención, estudiantes. El trol ha sido encontrado y reducido. El colegio es seguro de nuevo. Por razones de seguridad, el toque de queda se mantendrá en efecto hasta mañana por la mañana. Que tengáis una buena noche." -anunció ella.

Hermione no prestó atención cuando varios alumnos plantearon varias preguntas a gritos para hacerse oír. Ella dudaba que su severa jefa de casa respondiera a alguna de esas cuestiones. Sus sueños de aquella noche se basaron principalmente en cómo estaba siendo perseguida por una bestia grisácea de más de tres metros de altura por los corredores del colegio.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando bajó a desayunar junto con Neville, tomaron un desvío equivocado de alguna manera (o el castillo había cambiado una vez más. Sinceramente, ¿acaso lo hacían deliberadamente para confundir a los nuevos estudiantes?) y acabaron en el tercer piso. El baño y mucho del corredor anexo había sido destruido. Hermione tragó saliva cuando vio aquella destrucción.

"_Yo podía haber estado allí_."

**ooo0000ooo**

"Los cazadores se lanzan la quaffle entre si, para luego intentar meterla por uno de los aros para marcar un gol. Cada vez que la quaffle atraviesa uno de los aros, el equipo que lo logra obtiene diez puntos, pero tienes que prestar atención a..."

Draco medio escuchaba como Stephen le explicaba las reglas del quidditch a Kevin. El resto de su atención estaba dividida entre el juego y sus alrededores. A su lado derecho, Morag mantenía la nariz junto a su libro sin prestar ninguna atención al partido. Era un día desagradablemente frío, pero el viento y el tiempo apenas influenciaba en el calendario de los partidos de quidditch.

"_Me pregunto si Tom tratará de acabar con la vida de Harry. Lo del trol se ajustó al calendario, pero ahora Harry no está jugando._"

El partido entre Slytherin y Gryffindor había sido brutal. Al final, Slytherin ganó por más de 200 puntos y varios de los jugadores de Gryffindor tuvieron que visitar la enfermería. Las lesiones más serias fueron la de Oliver Wood, con el cráneo agrietado, y la de Katie Bell, que tenía una fractura abierta realmente fea en su brazo. El buscador de tercer curso, Kenneth Towler, se había roto ambas piernas cuando se chocó con uno de los cazadores de Slytherin durante una caída en picado y perdió el control de su escoba.

Cuando los estudiantes comenzaron a dispersarse tras terminar el partido, Draco dejo a sus amigos y fue en busca de Harry. Lo encontró caminando junto a Justin. Ambos aún seguían algo pálidos. "_No me extraña; tuvieron una vista privilegiada de como el brazo de Katie se rompía por esa bludger_."

"Hola, Harry, Justin. Ahora que habéis visto vuestro primer partido, ¿qué opináis del quidditch?"

"No sé. El juego parece... muy peligroso." -respondió Harry con cuidado.

"Al principio no creía que nadie pudiera jugar a algo así. Una cosa es segura; en el mundo muggle no se permitiría jugar a algo así sin un montón de precauciones de seguridad adicionales. ¿Ha muerto gente jugando a este deporte?" -preguntó Justin.

Draco se encogió de hombros. "Ocasionalmente. Por ejemplo, el hermano de mi abuelo, pero eso sucedió hace mucho tiempo. Seguramente es una de las razones por las que no le gusta el deporte, y esa actitud me la ha transmitido."

Harry volvió a hablar. "Al principio pensé que me gustaría porque se juega en el aire. Ahora ya no estoy tan seguro."

"Si, te quita toda la majestuosidad de volar si tienes que ir esquivando bolas metálicas con vida propia, ¿verdad? Me refiero a que te quita completamente la relajación característica que tiene el vuelo sobre escoba." -respondió Draco.

El chico con gafas asintió lentamente. "Veo a lo que te refieres. Supongo que no intentaré ingresar en nuestro equipo el año que viene. El hecho de ver el juego ya es lo suficientemente excitante." -entonces de repente Harry escaneó sus alrededores de forma sospechosa antes de girarse hacia Draco. "Escucha Draco, ¿puedes mantener un secreto?"

"Por supuesto."

"La semana pasada, yo, Justin y las dos chicas nos perdimos por el castillo justo antes del toque de queda hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Filch casi nos descubre, pero nos las arreglamos para escapar. Al final acabamos en el tercer piso, y cuando intentamos abrir una puerta, tras ella había un gran perro de tres cabezas. Casi nos coge antes de que pudiéramos escapar. Creo que está protegiendo algo. Pensamos que Snape está tratando de robar lo que está protegiendo." -dijo Harry con una voz conspiratoria.

"_Así que Fluffy ya está en su puesto. Me pregunto porque nadie más lo ha descubierto todavía; ya se hubiera escuchado hablar a la gente sobre ello. Quizás Dumbledore ha usado alguna especie de encantamiento de repulsión activado sólo para aquellos que no cumpliesen una edad determinada, y de esa forma implantarlo para que sólo Harry y sus amigos pudieran descubrirlo._"

De repente se dio cuenta que era hora de que le diese una respuesta. "Eso me parece un poco cogido por los pelos, ¿no creéis? Sé que él puede ser bastante desagradable, pero dudo que robase algo que Dumbledore quiera mantener a salvo."

"Nosotros pensamos eso también, pero luego recordé haber oído a Snape quejarse sobre un perro de tres cabezas la semana antepasada. Estoy seguro de que su pierna estaba herida. Eso significa que intentó traspasar la trampilla que protege el perro." -desarrolló Justin.

"No sé, pero supongo que todo es posible." -comentó Draco, encogiéndose de hombros.

"Vamos a visitar a Hagrid. ¿Quieres venir?" -preguntó Harry después de unos segundos de silencio.

Draco iba a aceptar ir con ellos cuando vislumbró a una familiar pelirroja que se hallaba delante de su campo de visión. "Ah, lo siento mucho, pero le he prometido a Morag a ayudarla a encontrar un libro en concreto por la biblioteca después del partido. Que os divirtáis, chicos."

"Tú también, Draco."

Cuando él se acercó a Morag, la chica se levantó y comenzó a caminar sin levantar la vista de su libro al mismo tiempo. Los corredores aún estaban concurridos, pero de alguna manera Morag siempre se las arreglaba para esquivar a las demás personas que se interponían en su camino.

Finalmente Draco no pudo refrenarse de preguntarle la cuestión que había estado albergando su mente desde hacía algún tiempo. "¿Cómo te las arreglas para esquivar a toda esa gente sin levantar siquiera la mirada?" -preguntó él.

"Conciencia situacional."

Él esperó unos segundos más pero no recibió otra explicación adicional. Aparentemente esa sería la única respuesta que conseguiría. Mentalmente dejó el asunto mientras continuaba dirigiéndose hacia la biblioteca en silencio junto a Morag.

**ooo0000ooo**

Una semana antes de las navidades, Draco estaba lo suficientemente seguro de sus habilidades para encontrar su camino dentro de Hogwarts para así poder comprobar algo muy importante. Estaba en medio de la noche cuando silenciosamente se levantó de su cama y dejo tanto su dormitorio como la torre de Ravenclaw, con un paquete entre sus manos, que había estado guardado en un compartimento secreto de su baúl hasta esta noche. Le hubiese gustado hacerlo mucho antes, pero le había tomado todo este tiempo hasta hoy para encontrar una ruta hacia el séptimo piso que no estuviese vigilado por retratos y concurrido por fantasmas.

"_Quiero entrar en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. Quiero entrar en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos. Quiero entrar en la Sala de Objetos Ocultos._" -pensó él mientras pasaba tres veces ante el tapiz de Barnabas el Chiflado.

De repente una puerta apareció en la pared opuesta al tapiz. Tras entrar por ella, se encontró en una vasta habitación llena de una colección increíble de cosas y objetos, cuya gran mayoría se encontraban rotas. Los recuerdos de su otro yo le condujeron hacia un lugar específico, o más exactamente hacia un objeto muy específico. La descolorida y antigua diadema parecía completamente anodina para cualquiera que no supiera su verdadera naturaleza. Draco se paró un momento para poder examinarla por un rato.

"_Que poca cosa. Es difícil de creer la enorme multitud de historias que esta joya podría contar si pudiese. Creada por la mismísima Rowena Ravenclaw, robada por su propia hija y perdida en los bosques de Albania durante siglos. Obtenida y profanada por Tom Riddle. Realmente es un crimen lo que él hizo a esta diadema y a otros artefactos de los fundadores, que son de un valor incalculable._"

Con un suspiro, Draco terminó de contemplar aquel objeto y cogió de su paquete un par de guantes mágicos aislantes de piel de dragón junto con un par de pinzas y una caja de seguridad de hierro cubierta por runas. No podía permitirse tomar ningún riesgo con un horcrux. Después de colocarlo cuidadosamente en la caja, cerró la tapa y pudo soltar un suspiro de alivio. Este horcrux era el más fácil de conseguir, pero no tenía ninguna manera de destruirlo en el momento actual. No podía comprar veneno de basilisco a su edad, y para poder dominar con éxito la maldición del Fuego Demoníaco le quedaban varios años de adiestramiento mágico para ello. Lo único que podía hacer era guardarlo en aquella caja de seguridad rúnica, asegurándose de que transportaba el horcrux sin ningún riesgo. Cuando regresase a casa para las vacaciones, estaría guardado en el compartimento secreto de su baúl. Una vez allí, lo depositaría en el escondite secreto que su abuelo le había mostrado hasta que pudiera hallar una manera para librarse de él de forma permanente.

Draco abandonó aquella estancia y esperó hasta que la puerta desapareciera antes de volver a pasearse varias veces ante el tapiz de enfrente.

"_Necesito la mejor pileta de adivinación para mejorar mis habilidades. __Necesito la mejor pileta de adivinación para mejorar mis habilidades._ _Necesito la mejor pileta de adivinación para mejorar mis habilidades._"

Cuando traspasó de nuevo aquella puerta, la sala era mucho más pequeña. Consistía principalmente de un cuenco de plata lleno de agua colocado sobre un pedestal en medio de una habitación que, por lo demás, se encontraba vacía. Después de colocar con cuidado su paquete en el suelo, se aproximó al cuenco. El agua formaba una perfecta superficie, como si fuese un espejo. Era perfecto para un principiante como él.

Draco ya había comenzado a experimentar con sus habilidades adivinatorias desde hacía un año, cuando se le desbloquearon los recuerdos necesarios para ello. Había sido un proceso lento, pero ya no necesitaba una varita para hacerlo funcionar. Su alcance inicial había sido menos de una milla, pero desde que su control sobre su magia comenzó a estabilizarse, había visto constantemente mejores resultados. Cuando lo intentó justo antes de marcharse a Hogwarts, su alcance ya había superado la docena de millas alrededor de la mansión familiar.

Lentamente comenzó a agitar ambas manos sobre la superficie, aunque sin tocar el agua, comenzando con el proceso que le permitiría aprender lo que quisiera saber. Normalmente no podría penetrar las protecciones ancestrales de Hogwarts, pero él ya se hallaba dentro de esas protecciones. La imagen que se reflejaba sobre el agua comenzó a distorsionarse hasta convertirse en una visión del corredor del tercer piso. Con sumo cuidado, Draco desplazó el punto de vista.

"_Vamos a ver lo que tenemos por aquí. El perro de tres cabezas, el Lazo del Diablo, el tablero de ajedrez, una habitación con bloques moviéndose rápidamente en lo que parecía ser una carrera de obstáculos tridimensional, el trol bajo un encantamiento inmovilizador, la prueba de lógica con las pociones, y la sala final con el Espejo de Oesed. Interesante, parece que el espejo ya está colocado en su lugar. Me pregunto si el director lo ha traído específicamente para que Harry tropiece con él o si es una desviación de la otra línea temporal._"

Draco terminó de escarbar en el pasado antes de zambullirse en sus pensamientos. Las pruebas eran poco concluyentes, pero parecía que las trampas con la excepción del trol estaban adaptadas para Harry y su circulo de amigos íntimos. Justin era un ávido jugador de ajedrez, Susan era bastante buena en Herbología, y a Hannah le encantaban los rompecabezas de logíca. Hagrid seguramente les proporcionaría la forma de esquivar al perro. La única diferencia parecía ser el cuarto obstáculo, que se debía seguramente a que Harry no estaba jugando al quidditch en esta línea temporal. Había varias escobas en la entrada de aquella sala y una palanca al otro lado de los obstáculos que probablemente detendrían el movimiento de esos bloques. Era un obstáculo lógico para cualquier con la suficiente habilidad para volar pero sin mucha experiencia mágica. Seguramente Harry y Draco habrían sido observados durante uno o varios de sus paseos en escoba. Cualquier clase de mago competente sería capaz de sortear esas trampas con facilidad; los únicos problemas parecían ser el trol y Fluffy. Toda la artimaña era una prueba para Harry o algún intento para forzarlo a enfrentarse a Tom. Bueno, no había nada que él pudiera hacer al respecto.

Podría haber estado tentado a organizar un robo si fuese la aútentica piedra filosofal, pero sabía de sobra que sólo era una falsificación. Realmente, ¿por qué Nicolas Flamel confiaría la piedra a un alguien relativamente joven -comparado con él y su propia esposa- como Dumbledore? El hombre tenía más de seis siglos y medio de vida. Con toda probabilidad, seguramente habrían sucedido docenas, si no centenares, de intentos de robarle la piedra o forzar a los Flamel para que revelasen como crear una. Quizás ni siquiera sabían de la pequeña artimaña de Dumbledore para engatusar a Tom con ese cebo.

Después de recoger su paquete, Draco regresó sigilosamente a la torre de Ravenclaw hasta llegar a su cama. Antes de caer en brazos de Morfeo, decidió repasar los regalos que pretendía dar a sus amigos del colegio, una vez más.

"_Un marcapaginas encantado para Morag, un juego de ajedrez mágico para Justin, una copia de Costumbres y Tradiciones del Mundo Mágico para Kevin, un juego de dragones encantados en miniatura para Stephen, y una copía de El Arte de Volar para Harry. A Hermione, Neville, Susan, Hannah, Daphne, Blaise y el resto de los Ravenclaw de mi año les enviaré una postal de Navidad. También debería conseguir algo pequeño y bonito para Abuelo, Madre y Padre. Aquila quería tener esas gafas protectoras especialmente encantadas para cazar en la oscuridad más absoluta, pero no estoy seguro de que pueda conseguirlas a tiempo. Si no es así, tendré que conseguírselas para su cumpleaños._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas se pellizcó la nariz por el cansancio. Tenía que haber una forma para alejar al pequeño Harry de sus parientes sin que Dumbledore lo llegase a notar. Había hallado una forma para crear un simulacro (una copía mágica) que haría que pareciese como si él todavía estuviese allí, con todos los hechizos y encantamientos que estaban puestos sobre él, pero simplemente no veía como hacer el cambio. Estaba seguro de que Dumbledore habría colocado vigilantes en King's Cross, como mínimo. No, sólo podría hacerlo una vez que estuviese bajo las protecciones de su hogar por unos días. Por entonces, la estrecha vigilancia a la que estaba sometido debería haberse relajado. Aún así, tendría que hallar alguna manera de evadir esas protecciones, y podía jurar por su vida que no podía descubrir una forma para ello.

De repente, un elfo doméstico se apareció, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. "Amo Abraxas, señor, su té está listo."

"Gracias, Jonny." -contestó el anciano mientras asentía. Entonces sintió repentinamente como una idea tomaba forma en su cabeza.

"_¡Elfos domésticos! ¡Pues claro! Tendré que probarlo, pero un elfo doméstico debería ser capaz de penetrar las malditas protecciones de Dumbledore sin activarlas. Hoy en día apenas alguien se tomaba la molestia de pensar en protecciones que estuviesen dirigidas específicamente contra ellos y sabía que la familia Dumbledore jamás poseyó alguno. El viejo chiflado seguramente los descartaba porque ellos no podían ser utilizados con intenciones maliciosas contra otras personas._"

Una sonrisa de satisfacción se esparció por el rostro de Abraxas. Cuantó más pensaba sobre ello, más factible le parecía la idea. La única cosa que necesitaría era que Draco consiguiera un pelo, una gota de sangre o algo similar de Harry. Con un poco de suerte, el chico sería capaz de reunirse con su tía-abuela en unos pocos meses.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Muchas gracias a quienes han escrito reviews._

_**Nota del traductor:** Muchas gracias a todos aquellos que se han interesado por esta traducción, ya sea por medio de reviews o hayan añadido la traducción a su lista de fics favoritos o a su alerta de fics favoritos._

_Espero que os haya gustado este capitulo, sobre todo tras ver el verdadero porqué del cambio que tiene Hermione con respecto a la que siempre hemos conocido (¿qué os parece su descripción de los jovenes Weasley?), así como el plan que está gestando Abraxas para el reencuentro familiar entre Cassiopeia y su sobrino-nieto, y como Draco se ha ocupado (muy profesionalmente) de uno de los peligrosos horcruxes de Voldemort. Ah, y al final si existen los famosos snorkacks de asta arrugada que tanto tiempo buscaron Luna, su padre y su futuro marido en el canon de Harry Potter, al menos en este fic y con una explicación creíble sobre su desconocimiento.  
_

_Con respecto al próximo capitulo, tratare de publicarlo lo antes posible pero no os extrañéis si tardo más que con los anteriores (después de todo, ya estamos en septiembre)._

_Saludos a todos y todas._


	5. Capitulo 4

_**Renuncia del traductor:**__ Declaro a todos que Harry Potter y todo su genial universo pertenece a J. K. Rowling, a las distintas editoriales que lo han publicado y a los estudios Warner Bros. Por tanto, no son obra mía, ni tampoco lo es este fanfic que publicó a continuación -cuya autoría es de Calanor-, pues tan solo he realizado su traducción del inglés al español._

**ooo0000ooo**

**HARRY POTTER Y EL TÍTERE DEL TIEMPO**

_Escrita por Calanor y traducida por Johan Kira Expelliarmus_

**Capitulo Cuarto (4º)**

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco finalmente soltó un bostezo largamente reprimido cuando salió medio adormilado de la red flu. La recepción de Año Nuevo en el Ministerio había sido larga, agotadora y aburrida. El principal propósito que se esperaba de él era presentar una buena imagen y no meterse en problemas. Eso significaba que tenía que acompañar a sus padres y a su abuelo mientras era presentado como si fuese una pieza de exhibición. Oh, él reconocía todas las implicaciones ocultas. La principal era mostrar al mundo que la familia Malfoy tenía un sano heredero de la última generación. Otra era familiarizarse con otros personas importantes. En ese momento aquello no valía nada, pero en unos pocos años esos contactos serían útiles. En realidad, era la práctica estándar para las familias mágicas más importantes. Aún así, era muy aburrido porque nadie le tomaba en serio; después de todo, era demasiado joven. Allí también se había encontrado con algunos de sus compañeros de Hogwarts y había hablado un rato con ellos, pero en gran medida simplemente había estado esperando a que todo acabase. Al final, tuvo problemas en permanecer despierto; su cuerpo era todavía joven y necesitaba su sueño. Aquila les había acompañado y ella estaba incluso peor que Draco; parecía que se estaba durmiendo de pie.

Con los ojos turbios, pudo observar a su padre y a su abuelo discutir sobre algo cuando su madre se giró, dirigiéndose hacia ellos. "Draco, Aquila, lo habéis hecho muy bien. Estoy orgullosa de vosotros. Ahora marchaos a la cama."

"Gracias, Madre." -dijo Draco, ahogando otro bostezo-. "Buenas noches."

Después de llegar a su dormitorio, siguió su proceso para prepararse para la cama como si estuviese en modo automático. Cuando finalmente estuvo bajo las sabanas, no pudo evitar pensar en una observación de la que se había dado cuenta durante la noche. Su abuelo lo había ocultado bien, pero parecía preocupado por algo.

**ooo0000ooo**

Abraxas se preparó una última copa antes de instalarse en su estudio. Tenía cosas sobre las que reflexionar y no se encontraba cansado. A su edad, había descubierto que no necesitaba dormir mucho más.

"_Soy el último de la vieja guardia. Todas las familias que apoyaron a Voldemort en el pasado por un sinfin de razones ahora están siendo lideradas por personas que le siguieron por convicciones, no por conveniencia o para cumplir sus propios planes. Incluso el futuro Lord Greengrass se inclinaba hacia esa dirección; sólo mientras el viejo William siga vivo, él mantendrá a la familia Greengrass en una posición estrictamente neutral._"

Con las otras insignes familias que se le opusieron, como los Bones, los Potter y los Smith, severamente dañadas por la guerra, no habría ninguna resistencia real de las viejas familias cuando Voldemort resurja de nuevo. Las familias neutrales simplemente huirían del país o llegarían a alguna especie de entendimiento. El propio Alan MacDougal le había dejado claro la última vez que hablaron que bajo ninguna circunstancia daría batalla alguna. La supervivencia de su familia era lo primero.

Y es que Abraxas estaba seguro de que Voldemort regresaría. Después de todo, había una gran variedad de infames maneras de protegerse de la mismísima muerte y estaba seguro de que Voldemort había tomado, al menos, alguna de esas opciones. Las noticias que Draco le había traído de Hogwarts le habían convencido de ello. Algo o alguien estaba atacando a los unicornios del Bosque Prohibido y Dumbledore estaba ocultando algo en el colegio. Encima alguien estaba esparciendo rumores de que Nicolas Flamel había dado a Dumbledore algo para que lo custodiase, seguramente una piedra filosofal. Si ambos hechos se relacionaban, y teniendo en cuenta las propiedades de la sangre de unicornio, no quedaba ninguna duda de que había alguien que estaba prolongando su vida por cualquier medio que le fuese posible y estaba buscando una solución permanente.

Es cierto que cabía la posibilidad de que fuese alguien o algo más, pero no le parecía probable. Por lo que Abraxas conocía, no había ningún otro mago oscuro por las Islas Británicas en estos momentos que pudiera necesitar sangre de unicornio. Ni siquiera se habían encontrado ni la varita de Voldemort, ni su cuerpo. El único indicio de que había desaparecido o fallecido había sido el desvanecimiento de algunos de los hechizos que personalmente había conjurado; como las maldiciones Imperius o la Marca Tenebrosa. En la actualidad, esa sería una buena señal para certificar la muerte de un mago, pero también podía ser que Voldemort aún siguiese con vida. Debilitado, pero vivo de alguna forma.

"_¿Qué medidas habrá tomado? __No podía ser un horcrux o una __filacteria__; él ya hubiese resurgido si su cuerpo fue destruido. ¿Quizás almacenó su fuerza vital fuera de su cuerpo mediante el ritual del corazón de cristal? Si hubiese sido así, habría hecho a su cuerpo casi indestructible, pero si finalmente fue destruido durante aquella noche de Halloween por lo que sea que le hicieran los Potter, eso le dejaría como un espíritu desvalido. El único problema es que él no sería capaz de afectar el mundo de ninguna de las maneras. ¿Quizás utilizó el rito del Nun'kun'tur? O tal vez tiene la Lágrima Sangrienta de la Noche en su poder. Es posible que él encontrase ese rubí encantado de alguna forma; después de todo, esa gema lleva desaparecida desde hace más de un siglo._"

Abraxas suspiró. Había demasiadas formas de lograr una inmortalidad maldecida. Pero sin ninguna información al respecto, le sería imposible averiguar que método había utilizado Voldemort en realidad. Y eso sin considerar siquiera la posibilidad de que Voldemort podría haberlo logrado de alguna forma sin darse cuenta o haber confeccionado una nueva manera para evitar la muerte. En ese caso, nadie podía saber de forma concluyente lo que podría haber ocurrido. Aunque eso explicaría su larga ausencia, que ya sobrepasaba la década.

Mientras Abraxas tenía alguna información general sobre el tema, no estaba familiarizado con los detalles. Nunca se le había pasado por la mente considerar la idea de hacerse inmortal; el precio de hacerlo no valía la pena. Siempre habría consecuencias y él estaba contento con dejar este mundo cuando su momento le llegase. Eso le traía a la mente su actual dilema: el estatus de las viejas familias.

Observándolo con perspectiva, había sido un movimiento brillante por parte de Voldemort su apuesta por esforzarse en reclutar a tantos miembros como pudo de la generación más joven de la mayoría de las viejas familias. Abraxas sospechaba que aquel mago oscuro habría orquestado un prematuro final para él tan pronto como le fuese práctico que su hijo le sucediese al frente de la familia; justo como les había ocurrido a los ancianos Lord Lestrange y Lord Nott, así como también les había ocurrido a varios herederos que inconvenientemente tenían una posición más aventajada en la línea de sucesión con respecto a los que él había reclutado. Los jóvenes habían sido demasiado impacientes y ciegos para ver que su tan querido Señor Oscuro estaba conduciéndolos a la ruina.

Abraxas suspiró mientras rememoraba el pasado. En su momento, apoyar a Voldemort le había parecido una opción tan buena. El hombre tenía un enorme carisma y un poder mágico personales, y él, como hicieron otros lords, le vio como un genial títere mediante el cual podrían llegar a dominar a las masas. Habría sido capaz de reunir junto a él a una gran parte de la clase media mágica, que precisamente constituía la parte principal de la jerarquía del Ministerio. Con los votos y recursos de las viejas familias aliadas, le hubiese sido suficiente para derrocar al gobierno. Por desgracia, el hombre había iniciado una guerra civil para lograr sus objetivos.

Al principio la mayoría de las muertes parecían ser accidentales, pero conforme pasaron los años se había desarrollado una absoluta campaña de terror. Demasiados miembros respetables de la comunidad habían muerto en los dos bandos. Abraxas había deseado que la influencia de ciertas facciones disminuyese, si, pero nunca quiso que sus miembros fuesen asesinados. En lugar del esperado restablecimiento de sus políticas, su propia fuerza política se había reducido en gran medida tras lo ocurrido.

La triste verdad era que la guerra había sido completamente innecesaria. Si Voldemort hubiese permanecido como el líder de un movimiento puramente político, ya habría sido nombrado Ministro de Magia desde hacía una década.

"_Bueno, no hay nada que se pueda hacer con eso. Lo hecho, hecho está. Aún así, Voldemort apenas tendrá alguna oposición en caso de que reaparezca. Al menos, una oposición efectiva. El viejo chiflado no está capacitado para liderar una guerra, pero todos los suyos volverán a seguirle como siempre._"

Desgraciadamente, no había mucho más que él pudiera hacer. Los fondos y bienes que podía asegurar sin que nadie lo notase ya estaban a salvo de su hijo. La mayoría de los secretos familiares sería ocultados a Lucius. Le hubiese gustado tener más aliados, pero había tan pocos miembros confiables entre las viejas familias. El Ministerio había degenerado hasta convertirse en una panda de entrometidos pegados a la túnica de Dumbledore, mientras muchos de ellos eran simpatizantes secretos de los ideales que Voldemort defendía, cambiando su opinión según el último soborno que recibieran mientras eran unos incompetentes sin remedio ante cualquier tarea realmente importante. Algunos contactos serían útiles para Draco, pero no muchos. La sociedad mágica respetaba la edad; y Draco no sería escuchado por la mayoría de la gente influyente hasta que fuese mayor de edad. Incluso en ese momento, esa gente buscaría la opinión de su hijo, no la de su nieto.

Abraxas le había estado dando vueltas a la idea de dejar que su hijo sufriese un... percance permanente. Pero al final, no se había atrevido a hacerlo. A pesar de todas las cosas que había hecho durante su larga vida, eliminar a un miembro de su familia más próxima no era una cosa que estaba dispuesto a hacer. Al fin y al cabo, quería a Lucius. Para bien o para mal, Lucius le sucedería cuando le llegase la hora.

Pensar en tales asuntos le llenaba la mente de melancolía. Veía la posible ruina de su sociedad, de todo su mundo acercarse, y no podía hacer nada al respecto. Su única esperanza era que Voldemort no resurgiese hasta que su nieto estuviese preparado. Aún así, había preparado una póliza de seguro. En cuanto sucediese su muerte, todos los datos que había reunido sobre Dumbledore y Voldemort serían enviados a Lord MacDougal y a Amelia Bones. Ninguno de ellos eran precisamente aliados suyos, pero ambos eran relativamente independientes. Mientras tanto, sus principales proyectos durante el poco tiempo que le quedaba sobre este mundo serían ayudar al joven Harry, enseñar a sus nietos y socavar el poder y la reputación de Dumbledore tanto como le fuese posible.

Apretó su mano alrededor del vaso del que estaba bebiendo cuando recordó la última sesión del Consejo Escolar. Normalmente el incidente del trol y lo que sea que se esté resguardando en el corredor del tercer piso deberían ser suficientes hechos para poder echar al viejo chiflado de su puesto, pero, como siempre, él se las había arreglado para engatusar a los miembros del Consejo Escolar para hacer lo que quería, es decir, haciendo caso omiso de todas esas cuestiones. Ni siquiera habría una investigación. Incluso si un dragón u otra criatura tan peligrosa llegase a entrar en el castillo, Dumbledore se las arreglaría para poner a los miembros del Consejo Escolar de su parte. Oh, pero seguramente tendría que gastarse una buena cantidad de oro y cobrarse algunos favores para que suprimiesen todo; ese era el único aspecto que hacía aquel asunto algo agradable para su paladar.

"_Al menos la creación del simulacro está yendo bien. Draco hizo bien en procurarme algunos cabellos de Harry en tan poco tiempo._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Otro Malfoy estaba despierto, tumbado en la cama de matrimonio de su dormitorio oscurecido, junto a su esposa dormida, reflexionando pensamientos oscuros. Una vez más la recepción le había recordado el hecho de que todavía no había sucedido a su padre. Lucius ya había esperado por demasiado tiempo en asumir la jefatura de su familia, según su propia opinión. Si el viejo no hubiese tenido aquella recuperación milagrosa, ya sería el Lord Malfoy desde hacía años. En su lugar, Abraxas envenenaba las mentes de sus hijos con esas visitas al mundo muggle, entre otras cosas. ¡Incluso le había permitido a Draco hacerse amigo de un sangre sucia! En sus reuniones clandestinas, Nott le restregaba en la cara que era él, y no Lucius, el líder de la coalición sangre pura. Estaba harto de esperar.

"A _Padre no se le puede permitir que siga mancillando por más tiempo el apellido Malfoy. Ya es hora de que viva su próxima gran aventura, como siempre dice el viejo chiflado de Dumbledore. No obstante, debo de ser sutil y paciente. Ni siquiera puedo permitirme que la más mínima sombra de duda pueda recaer sobre mi. Voy a tener que deshacerme discretamente de algunos objetos. No vaya a ser que los encuentren por aquí._" -su mente se iluminó cuando una determinada idea se le pasó por la cabeza-. "_Quizás incluso pueda matar varios pájaros de un solo tiro._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Daphne Greengrass contempló silenciosamente su nueva situación mientras cepillaba su largo cabello rubio. Después de la muerte de su abuelo, el Tío Liam pasaba a ser el nuevo jefe de la familia Greengrass. El hermano mayor de su padre había dejado claro en la reunión familiar que no toleraría ninguna "fraternización" con traidores a la sangre y otros indeseables, como él los veía y describía. Por desgracia, su definición parecía incluir a un importante porcentaje de la población que se alojaba en Hogwarts. Incluso a su temprana edad, estaba claro para ella que su tío guiaba a la familia Greengrass hacia una alianza con la coalición encabezada por la familia Nott.

No habría ninguna resistencia por parte de su padre; mientras que él no compartía las opiniones tan extremas de su tío, nunca iría contra los expresos deseos de su hermano. Eso significaba que tendría que asociarse a ciertas personas mientras tendría que rehuir a toda costa la compañía de otras. Por desgracia no había mucha gente que satisfacía los criterios que su tío había propuesto y que a ella les gustase personalmente. Ella casi se atraganta ante el pensamiento de tener que ser amable y servil con Theo y Pansy, los autoproclamados líderes de los Slytherin de primer año. Bueno, Theo era inteligente, sin ninguna duda, pero Daphne simplemente no le gustaba. Y en cuanto a la compañía de Pansy, ésta le era del todo intolerable, pero no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Tendría que ponerse su mascara y aplicarse de forma convincente en querer ser amiga de esa muchacha. Pero Daphne realmente no se veía haciendo eso por el resto de los años que le quedaban en Hogwarts. Blaise Zabini era el único Slytherin de su edad con el que podía soportar realmente estar. Desgraciadamente, era un chico. Y ella necesitaba tener otra amiga a la que no le hubiese extraído quirúrgicamente el cerebro si es que pretendía mantener la cordura.

"_La familia de Blaise llegó a Gran Bretaña hace unos pocos años, pero él es un sangre pura y un Slytherin, haciéndole del todo aceptable. Draco debería servir como un amigo con el que poder conversar, incluso si no es de mi casa. Al Tío Liam no le gusta su abuelo, pero respeta a su padre. La mayoría del resto de niñas de mi curso están descartadas por una u otra razón, pero Morag, la amiga de Draco, podría servir._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Aquila despidió con la mano a Draco hasta que el expreso de Hogwarts desapareció de su vista. La visita de su hermano había sido genial, pero ahora se había vuelto a ir.

"En nueve meses yo también subiré al tren." -murmuró a si misma.

Tan pronto como ella regresó junto a su familia, se pusieron en la cola para usar la red flu del andén para regresar a la Mansión Malfoy. De vuelta al aburrimiento de sus lecciones y a su existencia bastante solitaria. Era cierto que ella visitaba ocasionalmente a familias que tenían hijos de su edad, pero era muy distinto a tener a su hermano en casa. Tía Cassie se había vuelto cada vez más fragil durante los últimos meses y raramente dejaba su hogar. Su mente era propensa a divagar y, en ocasiones, la pobre anciana incluso olvidaba quien era Aquila.

Ella necesitaba algo que hacer; algún proyecto con el que poder mantener su mente distraída. De repente una idea se le ocurrió. Ginny no paraba de comentarle en sus cartas como un día ella lograría casarse con el Niño Que Vivió. Francamente, aquello estaba comenzando a crispar los nervios de Aquila. Un pasatiempo digno de su tiempo sería el poder disuadir sutilmente a la chica de ese empeño. Por supuesto, tendría que hacerlo con sumo cuidado; no quería enemistarse con su amiga por correspondencia. Simplemente ninguna amiga suya debería molestarse en perseguir a un chico sin pensarlo adecuadamente. El estado natural de las cosas era al revés. Como Tía Cassie siempre le decía, "los hombres deberían saber su lugar."

La voz de su madre interrumpió sus pensamientos. "Vamos, Aquila. Deja de soñar despierta."

"Lo siento, Madre."

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco se inclinó en su asiento del expreso de Hogwarts y comenzó a aclarar su mente. Ahora que se había terminado la conversación habitual sobre como les había ido a cada uno de ellos durante las vacaciones, tenía un poco de tiempo para si mismo. Morag estaba leyendo como era normal, Stephen y Kevin estaban jugando una silenciosa partida de ajedrez mágico, otorgándole un tiempo para pensar. Más tarde buscaría a otros conocidos por el tren.

Aquila le había echado terriblemente de menos, y apenas le había dejado un momento a solas durante su visita. Él había disfrutado bastante la compañía de su hermana pequeña, pero le había quitado mucho tiempo.

Se sentía un poco culpable por no haberle contado a su abuelo sobre el horcrux que estaba en su posesión, pero no podía tomar el riesgo de que su abuelo tomase algunas acciones desafortunadas y precipitadas. Si el enemigo fuese solo Tom, o si su abuelo viviese más tiempo, no sería ningún problema, pero el verdadero adversario era Dumbledore. Las acciones equivocadas del hombre traerían la ruina del mundo mágico si no eran controladas. Draco no quería destruir ningún horcrux de forma prematura. Aunque era peligroso, también era necesario que Tom Riddle resurgiese de nuevo porque así crearía las grietas que derribasen a Dumbledore. Ojala fuese posible hacerlo sin provocar un daño irreparable a la sociedad mágica.

Lo curioso es que si Dumbledore no hubiese comenzado su pequeño juego de sacar a Tom de su escondite, éste Señor Oscuro hubiera perecido de forma definitiva por su propia cuenta en unos pocos años. Y lo más irónico de todo era la razón de ello: que Tom había realizado más de un horcrux.

Un horcrux sujeta el alma en el mundo de los mortales. Si el poseedor fallecía, el proceso provocaría que el alma se dirigiese a la localización del horcrux, que comenzaría a absorber la magia y la fuerza vital de los alrededores. Cuando se alcanza una cantidad determinada de ambos elementos, un nuevo cuerpo sería creado y así el poseedor resucitaría. Al menos, así era en teoría.

Cuando el alma es dividida en varios horcruxes, ésta se ve empujada en direcciones diferentes al mismo tiempo, haciendo imposible el proceso para resucitar al poseedor de dicha alma. De hecho, el alma de Tom sería desgarrada lentamente hasta que el principal ente se disolviera. Cada horcrux poseería una fracción idéntica del alma original, siendo del todo insuficiente para ser usada para un renacimiento. Cuando más horcruxes haya, más rápido sería el proceso. Al principio comenzaría de forma lenta, para luego acelerarse el proceso. Por lo que Draco había estimado, sólo hubiese bastado unos diez años más de existencia como ese ente fantasmal para que Tom dejase de ser un peligro de nuevo. Esto no quería decir que los horcruxes no continuasen siendo unos artefactos oscuros extremadamente peligrosos, pero el mismísimo Tom Riddle no sería capaz de regresar de ninguna manera. Por desgracia, el proceso de autodestrucción del alma se ralentiza si él recupera un cuerpo por su propia cuenta o posee otro. Justo como estaba haciendo actualmente con Quirinus Quirrell.

"_Dumbledore no tiene ninguna preocupación en absoluto por el bienestar y la seguridad de los estudiantes. Tiene que saber que Tom está poseyendo a Quirrell, pero no está haciendo nada al respecto._"

Su abuelo había montado un escándalo sobre algunas de las últimas acciones de Dumbledore, como el peligroso corredor del tercer piso o el incidente del trol, pero el reverenciado director había sido capaz de desviar todas las preguntas e investigaciones. Lo único que tuvo que hacer fue socavar su reputación y cobrarse algunos favores.

Harry estaba saliendo muy bien. Cuando Draco comparaba el otro Harry con el actual, veía cuanto bien se había hecho al haberlo seleccionado a Hufflepuff. Sus notas no eran excepcionales, pero si lo suficientemente buenas, probablemente debido a la inexistencia de la influencia de Weasley y Granger como la que tuvieron sobre él en la otra línea temporal. Pero lo más importante era el estado mental de Harry. Parecía mucho más feliz y relajado.

La propia red de amigos y conocidos de Draco continuaba creciendo a un ritmo constante. No era enemigo de nadie y mantenía lazos con todas las casas. Algunos de sus compañeros de primer año comenzaban ya a buscar su ayuda. Incluso si él no podía ayudarlos personalmente, podía enviarles a alguien que si pudiese. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo que aumentase de forma más pronunciada. Draco lo consideraba un buen entrenamiento para su vida adulta. En la mayoría de los futuros escenarios, él estaría envuelto en política y el hecho de conocer y tratar a la gente le vendría muy útil. Tanto su abuelo como, incluso, su padre lo aprobaban.

Y aparte de que él siempre se encontraba entre los cinco primeros de todas las clases, según lo documentado por las notas del pasado trimestre. Draco lo atribuía en gran parte a su mentalidad más adulta. Fácilmente podría lograr el primer puesto en todas las clases, pero él juzgaba que si lo hiciera resultaría demasiado sospechoso. Hermione tenía el honor de ser la mejor estudiante en Encantamientos, Transformaciones y Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, con Harry situado justo detrás de ella en la última asignatura. Neville era el mejor en Herbología, mientras Theo Nott sobresalía en Pociones. Solo en Historia de la Magia y en Astronomía, Draco ocupaba la primera posición, principalmente debido a que él y Morag no habían compartido el secreto del apropiado libro para la clase de Binns, y porque el conocimiento de las estrellas era importante para su don vidente. Era lo más próximo a una educación que efectivamente trabajase la Adivinación que él podía conseguir en Hogwarts. Permanecería lo más alejado posible de Trelawney como pudiese.

Secretamente, su control sobre su propia magia continuaba expandiéndose y ya podía conjurar satisfactoriamente algunos hechizos de tercer curso. Todavía echaba en falta muchos de los fundamentos teóricos y por desgracia le faltaba el suficiente poder para la mayoría de los hechizos más poderosos, pero eso era una cosa que sólo el tiempo curaría.

"_Pideme cualquier cosa menos tiempo_."

**ooo0000ooo**

La nieve se estrujaba bajo los pies de Ginny mientras caminaba hacia el cobertizo de las escobas. Unos pocos momentos después ella se elevaba hacia el cielo sobre la escoba de Percy. El viento era de un frío hiriente, pero ella simplemente no podía soportar continuar su reclusión en la casa por más tiempo. Su padre estaba trabajando en el Ministerio mientras que su madre estaba visitando a la Tía Muriel durante todo el día. Afortunadamente Ginny había sido capaz de excusarse al fingir tener un dolor de cabeza. Si ella veía de nuevo a la vieja bruja en su lecho de muerte, quizás ésta le sobreviniese de forma más rápida. Por el lado bueno, le había permitido la oportunidad de volar una vez más. Simplemente amaba volar, pero su madre nunca le había permitido montar sobre una escoba. Bueno, ella simplemente se tomaba la molestia de allanar el cobertizo de las escobas cuando nadie estaba mirando.

Después de ejecutar algunas maniobras bastante atrevidas por unos diez minutos, Ginny redujo su velocidad a un ritmo más lento. Ella mantuvo la escoba justo por encima de las copas de los árboles, mientras hacía vueltas sobre la huerta, relajándose por un buen rato.

La visita a Rumania para ver a Charlie durante las vacaciones de hace un mes habían sido emocionantes, pero tras el regreso a casa, también había regresado a su aburrida y solitaria rutina. Día tras día de lecciones impartidas por su madre ya comenzaban a exasperarla, especialmente porque Ron ya no estaba allí más. No es que le gustase mucho (Charlie y, sobre todo, Bill eran sus hermanos favoritos), pero si él estuviese allí con ella hubiese dividido la atención de su madre.

A veces Ginny encontraba asfixiante la actitud dominante de su madre. Y siendo ella la única que estaba en casa, aquello se había vuelto casi insoportable. Los únicos puntos positivos eran las cartas de Aquila, quien le escribía cada pocos días y las escasas ocasiones en las que se podía escabullir para volar.

La correspondencia que tenía con la chica Malfoy le había abierto un mundo completamente diferente al que conocía. Un mundo de política, de intrigas, de alianzas matrimoniales, de bailes y otras cosas por el estilo. Era completamente diferente de todo lo que le habían enseñando sus padres. Los Weasley no eran una familia rica ni tampoco era importante. Si, cierto que ellos eran magos de sangre pura, pero nunca habían pertenecido a los círculos selectos. Algunos de ellos habían hecho su camino en el Ministerio, pero la mayoría se debía a que eran expertos en ciertas materias. Su familia materna, los Prewett, era mejor considerada, pero incluso ellos no pertenecían a las grandes familias. Había tantas cosas que desconocía.

Y al parecer Harry Potter pertenecía a esos círculos elevados, como Aquila le señaló. Había ciertas cosas que se esperaban de la futura señora Potter. Si ella quería tener alguna oportunidad con él, tendría que aprender mucho. Aquila había sido feliz de complacerla y le envió sus libros sobre etiqueta, gestión del hogar, organización de eventos sociales y todas las demás materias que una joven señorita se supone que debe conocer. Ginny tuvo que esconder esos libros de sus padres; ellos no aprobarían su correspondencia con un miembro de la familia Malfoy, y mucho menos que tomase lecciones de uno de ellos. Y sorprendentemente, Aquila parecía saber más del mundo muggle que la propia Ginny. De ninguna manera se podía considerar la fascinación de su padre con todo lo relacionado con los muggles como una precisa fuente de información.

Y es que este aspecto también era importante. Harry había crecido en el mundo muggle. Él esperaría que su esposa también se acomodase en ese mundo. El mundo de Ginny casi se quebró en mil pedazos cuando descubrió que nada de lo escrito en los libros que había sobre él era cierto. Por lo que Aquila le había escrito, Harry no se parecía en nada al heroe que los libros describían o a los cuentos que su madre le contaba justo antes de dormirse cada noche.

Ginny lanzó un resoplido cuando pensaba en ello. La información de tercera mano que Aquila le había pasado sobre Harry era de lejos mucho más certera que cualquiera de la que le había informado sus hermanos. Percy solo había mencionado por casualidad que Harry parecía ser un chico respetuoso con las normas y que no se metía en problemas, los gemelos le habían descrito como aburrido, y Ron... bueno, según las cartas de Ron, él había logrado convertirse en un buen amigo del Niño Que Vivió y sabía muchas cosas de él. Según las cartas de Aquila, todo aquello estaba muy lejos de ser una realidad. Aparentemente Ron había conseguido sacar a Harry de sus casillas desde el principio y le veía como una auténtica molestia. Entre las dos fuentes de información, ella sabía que podía confiar en la palabra de una de ellas, y esa fuente precisamente no era su hermano.

Ginny suspiró. Las apariencias del Niño Que Vivió y el auténtico Harry Potter parecían no coincidir en absoluto. ¿Ella se había encaprichado del Harry Potter, el heroe, o del Harry Potter, el chico? Si era sincera consigo misma, Ginny no lo sabía. Tendría que verlo por si misma cuando fuese a Hogwarts en el mes de septiembre. Pero de una cosa estaba completa y absolutamente segura: ella nunca querría comenzar a ser una esposa que se quedaba únicamente en el hogar como había sido su madre. Ella quería independencia, glamour y aventura.

**ooo0000ooo**

"Draco, ¿puedo hablar contigo un momento en privado?"

El mencionado niño levantó la mirada de su libro. "Seguro, Daphne. Sólo dejame terminar lo que estoy haciendo. No me llevará mucho tiempo."

La niña rubia asintió y Draco regresó a su trabajo. Por varios minutos, el único sonido que se escuchaba en la biblioteca casi desierta era el de su pluma escribiendo en el pergamino. Era una hora temprana de un sábado y la mayoría de los estudiantes aún seguían durmiendo. Algunos alumnos de quinto y séptimo curso ya estaban estudiando para sus exámenes finales que se celebrarían en unos pocos meses, pero sólo eran unos pocos. Sus amigos todavía seguían durmiendo cuando Draco dejó el dormitorio de los Ravenclaw hacía una hora antes. Después de colocar el libro que había utilizado en su estante, Draco recogió su pergamino y lo metió en su mochila. Cuando miró a Daphne, vio que la niña estaba de un humor sombrío. Quizás algún halago le animaba el humor.

"Milady, ¿me haría el honor de permitirme escoltarla al desayuno?" -preguntó con una inclinación de cabeza.

El indicio de una sonrisa apareció sobre las facciones de Daphne y ella hizo una reverencia. "¿Cómo alguien podría negarse a tal petición tan cortés? Vayámonos, milord." -cuando él la alcanzó, ella deslizó su brazo alrededor del brazo que él le ofreció.

Después de dejar atrás la biblioteca y donde nadie podía escucharles, Draco expresó una cuestión. "¿Qué puedo hacer por ti, Daphne?"

Daphne se quedó en silencio por un momento, probablemente para recomponerse. "¿Me dejarías unirme a tu grupo de amigos? Intenté aproximarme a Morag por mi propia cuenta, pero tú ya sabes como es ella."

En efecto, él lo sabía. Morag apenas hablaba, y ella no tenía ninguna amiga de verdad tanto como él supiera. Él ya había notado como Daphne se les había acercado más a menudo en los últimos meses. No obstante, aquella solicitud era inusual. "¿Por qué? ¿A qué viene esto? Creí que te habías unido al grupo de Pansy."

"Lo hice, pero no por propia voluntad. ¿Eres consciente del nuevo liderazgo que hay en la familia Greengrass?" -tras ver como él asintió, ella continuó hablando-. "Quiero alternativas, Draco. Theo es soportable, pero si tengo que escuchar otra de las diatribas imbéciles de Pansy sobre el vestuario apropiado o sobre la superioridad de los sangre pura, juro que la estrangularé."

El chico rubio carcajeó ligeramente ante aquel último comentario. "¡Qué actitud tan violenta! Me gusta."

Aquel comentario le hizo ganar un palmada sobre su hombro. "Habló en serio. Tú eres una compañía aceptable a ojos de mi tío, y lo mismo ocurre con Morag. Sé que no seré capaz de escaparme por completo de las chicas de Slytherin, pero vuestra compañía me ayudará a sobrellevarlo."

Draco alzó una ceja. "¿Eres consciente de que Morag no habla mucho?"

Daphne se encogió de hombros. "No me importa. Es eso o verme obligada a fingir por el resto de mi estancia en Hogwarts a ser una obediente lacaya. Y la verdad es que tengo mejores cosas que hacer con mi tiempo que cultivar la rivalidad con los Gryffindor, enemistarme con Potter y los demás Hufflepuff, o rajar de los nacidos de muggles."

"¿Por qué me estás contando esto? ¿Qué es lo que quieres?"

De nuevo Daphne encogió sus hombros. "Mi abuelo respetaba a tu abuelo y me contó mucho. Te he estado observando. Parece que estás siguiendo su ejemplo. Todos pueden ver que los fanáticos no nos harán ningún bien. No quiero verme arrastrada en esos asuntos cuando el próximo Señor Oscuro aparezca, pero con mi tío ocupando el señorío familiar, mi familia se verá envuelta. Tú me ofreces una salida que no provocará que me destierren de la familia Greengrass. No me preocupo sobre la ideología de uno u otro signo."

Draco tuvo que reflexionar sobre ello por unos pocos minutos mientras continuaron caminando en silencio. Esas revelaciones le eran inesperadas del todo. Daphne había sido uno de los pocos niños con los que había tenido contacto antes de Hogwarts, pero no la conocía bien. Si era sincero consigo mismo, tampoco sabía si la otra Daphne albergaba una mentalidad similar a la que le está confesando la niña que tenía a su lado. Después de todo, el otro Draco había ocupado (de forma incompetente) el puesto que ahora mantenía Theo Nott. La otra Daphne había mantenido su cabeza agachada durante todo el periodo escolar, antes de desaparecer durante su séptimo año. Años más tarde, algunos rumores sobre su huida a África y su posterior boda con uno de los reyes mágicos de la Confederación Africana había alcanzado a oídos de Draco, pero no mucho más.

Daphne siempre había sido muy diferente de su hermana menor, Astoria, tanto en carácter como en apariencia. La hermana rubia había poseído una lengua afilada e incluso un ingenio aún mayor, mientras que la hermana morena, aunque no era ninguna estúpida, poseía una inteligencia más o menos normal. Daphne había cultivado un aura de indiferencia que había provocado que ella fuese conocida como "la reina de hielo de Slytherin" por alguna gente. Por otra parte, Astoria había sido una persona mucho más sociable.

En el futuro, el otro Draco se casó con Astoria Greengrass para cimentar una alianza política, pero no había sido un matrimonio feliz. No es que se odiasen entre sí. Simplemente no compartían ninguna pizca de emoción o de auténtica atracción entre ambos. Ellos daban una actuación de cara al mundo, pero luego cada uno iba por su lado en privado. Después del nacimiento de su único hijo, jamás volverían a compartir el mismo lecho conyugal. De hecho, no podía discernir claramente muchas memorias de aquella época, puesto que Draco no las había podido explorar; al parecer estaban dentro de una importante cantidad de recuerdos que parecían vedados por el momento, puesto que venían acompañados por una señal de advertencia que le recomendaba "no visionar dichas memorias hasta haber alcanzado la pubertad".

Aparentemente el silencio se estiró por demasiado tiempo, puesto que Daphne continuó hablando. "No soy tan infantil como la mayoría de nuestros compañeros. Madre y Abuela me educaron bien, a diferencia de las simplonas de Pansy y Tracy. Puedo ver lo que estás haciendo, justo como veo como Granger ha hecho de Longbottom su proyecto y billete hacia la alta sociedad. Ella incluso podría tener éxito si logra ganarse a su abuela."

"¿Oh? ¿Y qué es lo que estoy haciendo?"

"Estás construyendo una facción. Estás asociándote con sangre puras al mismo tiempo que lo haces con nacidos de muggles, manteniendo todas tus opciones abiertas y haciéndote neutral. Y lo más importante, no eres un idiota que se enseñorea de su familia ante todo el mundo. Como ya he dicho, no quiero tomar ninguno de los dos antiguos bandos, lo que significa que quiero estar en el tuyo. Podría convertirme en tu contacto en Slytherin." -explicó Daphne.

Casi habían alcanzado el Gran Comedor. No había mucho tiempo para que él tomase una decisión. "Muy bien. Hablaré con Morag sobre ello. En lo que respecta a mi, puedes unirte, pero es decisión suya si ella te acepta como una amiga de verdad. ¿Qué tal si nos encontramos esta tarde en la orilla del lago, justo al lado del viejo roble?"

Una rara sonrisa de oreja a oreja se reflejó en el rostro de Daphne ante aquellas palabras. "Gracias, Draco. No te arrepentirás de esto."

Ellos se separaron para ir a sus respectivas mesas cuando entraron en el Gran Comedor. Él esperaba que Morag aceptase a Daphne como algo más que una conocida. Sería una auténtica lástima desperdiciar esta oportunidad.

Varias horas más tarde, Morag acompañó a Draco en su camino sobre los campos nevados que rodeaban Hogwarts. Ya estaban a mediados de marzo, pero el invierno demostraba ser persistente en las montañas escocesas. Él ya se había dado por vencido sobre como descubrir como ella se las arreglaba para percibir sus alrededores sin levantar siquiera su cabeza, metida de lleno en la lectura de un libro. Morag no había dicho mucho, aparte de querer reunirse con Daphne por si misma, justo después de que Draco le explicase la situación. Draco lo tomó como una buena señal. Su pelirroja amiga era muy exigente sobre la compañía que ella mantenía y cualquier otra cosa que no fuese un rotundo rechazo era una muy buena señal.

Como era de esperar, Daphne les aguardaba en el punto acordado. "Hola Draco, Morag."

Antes de que Draco pudiera decir algo, Morag habló. "Tengo que concedértelo. Sin duda alguna, eres persistente."

Entonces ocurrió otro hecho que Draco no había esperado.

Morag guardó su libro.

Un momento más tarde, los penetrantes ojos azul hielo de Morag se encontraron con la inescrutable mirada de los ojos verde hierba de Daphne. Los segundos se convirtieron en minutos y, aún así, cada una de las dos chicas continuaba observando los ojos de la otra. Draco no tenía ni la más mínima idea de que estaban esperando lograr con eso, puesto que ninguna de ellas dominaba la Legilimancia, por lo que a él le constaba.

De repente, Morag sonrió. "Me gustas. Seamos amigas."

Daphne parpadeó algo confusa antes de que ella también comenzase a sonreír. "Fantástico. ¿De qué te gustaría charlar?"

"Me vienen a la mente varios temas, pero no con la presente compañía." -ella se giró hacia Draco-. "Muchas gracias por tu ayuda. Ahora lárgate y sigue conspirando para dominar el mundo o lo que sea que estés haciendo todo el tiempo."

Negando con la cabeza, Draco se marchó, dejando que las dos niñas charlasen. Morag siempre había rehuido de las otras chicas y ahora, de repente, ella y Daphne eran amigas. ¿Quién podía llegar a comprender a las mujeres? Cuando sonaron sus risitas infantiles y femeninas por detras, aquello provocó que él aumentase su velocidad en marcharse. Nunca antes había escuchado a Morag o a Daphne reírse de esa manera; seguramente el mundo estaba llegando a su fin.

**ooo0000ooo**

Albus Dumbledore estaba sonriendo afablemente mientras presidía la cena de hoy. Siempre disfrutaba viendo a los chavales. Le servía para recordar su propósito: procurar hacer un mundo mejor. Y siendo el director del Colegio Hogwarts de Magia y Hechiceria le daba una posición única para dirigir sutilmente a todo el mundo mágico hacia un futuro mejor, al influenciar a las generaciones más jóvenes.

Le había sorprendido un poco cuando Harry Potter fue seleccionado a Hufflepuff, aunque siempre había sido una posibilidad. Sabia de buena tinta que el Sombrero Seleccionador era ciertamente impredecible, así que Albus se había mantenido preparado ante todas las contingencias posibles. En realidad, no era nada de lo que estuviese preocupado. Considerando todos los hechos, al final la lealtad podría trabajar incluso mejor que la valentía. Pomona no eran tan fácilmente influenciable como lo era Minerva, pero eso sólo significaría que tendría que invertir un poco más de esfuerzo y ser un poco más contundente. Harry se estaba desarrollando aceptablemente después de unos pocos y sutiles empujones por aquí y por allá, pero estaba creciendo un poco demasiado seguro de si mismo. Un mensaje a Petunia recordándole las restricciones de los magos menores de edad podría acabar con todo ello.

Era lamentable que el joven Ronald no hubiese logrado entablar una amistad con él. Los Weasley eran una buena familia y siempre estaban abiertos a sus sugerencias. Bueno, eso siempre podría ocurrir en el futuro. Por ahora, él se las tendría que arreglar con la actual pandilla de amigos de Harry. Dos brujas provenientes de notables familias aliadas y un nacido de muggles harían un buen entorno para él, incluso si él tuviese que tomar medidas algo más intensivas con ellos de lo que realmente le gustaría. Por desgracia, no podía correr el riesgo de que alguno de ellos condujera ciertos asuntos a sus respectivos padres y guardianes o a la atención de Harry.

Albus frunció el ceño mentalmente cuando sus ojos recayeron sobre el joven señor Malfoy. Siempre era reconfortante ver como un miembro de una familia oscura encontraba su camino hacia la luz, pero él había tenido una desafortunada influencia sobre Harry. De lo que había constatado de la mente del joven muchacho, no era un esfuerzo deliberado para sabotear sus planes sobre Harry; simplemente era una persona generalmente atenta. Por desgracia, su actuación traería ciertas complicaciones si Harry aprendía determinadas cosas en un momento inadecuado. Con los amigos más cercanos de Harry ya había hecho los preparativos necesarios, mientras que las protecciones más generales de Hogwarts hacía el resto con los demás, pero con el joven Malfoy no podía hacer lo mismo. El viejo Abraxas era paranoico, despiadado y muy experto en las artes mentales. Si él llegaba a encontrar alguna prueba de algo inadecuado sobre su nieto, podría hacerle la vida mucho más complicada para Albus. Las acciones de aquel hombre en el Consejo Escolar ya eran lo suficientemente malas. Eso significaba que cualquier medida realmente efectiva sería demasiado sospechosa. Por tanto, se las tendría que arreglar con algo sutil y esperar lo mejor.

Su ceño fruncido mentalmente se profundizó cuando su mirada recayó sobre Quirinus. Se suponía que el hombre sólo iba a esparcir algunos rumores en los alrededores de donde se encontraba escondido Voldemort para hacerlo salir a la luz, no actuar como un huésped para una posesión. Por desgracia, parecía que el pobre Quirinus estaba demasiado metido en las sombras de la oscuridad. Y ahora era demasiado tarde, y Albus tendría que trabajar con esa situación.

"_Necesito calibrar los efectos que Voldemort y Harry tienen el uno del otro. Harry sufre de jaquecas cada vez que se encuentran a una escasa distancia; de eso estoy seguro. ¿Quizás debería forzar pronto una confrontación entre ellos?_"

La profecía simplemente tenía que ser realizada. Era el único modo.

**ooo0000ooo**

Draco estaba estudiando junto con Morag y Stephen en una esquina de la sala común de Ravenclaw cuando Kevin se acercó a ellos.

"Ey, Draco, ¿te has enterado de las últimas noticias? Potter está en la enfermería. Aparentemente, anoche él, Finch-Fletchley y Nott tuvieron una detención en el Bosque Prohíbido. Algo ocurrió allí, pero ninguno de los otros dos quiere hablar. O al menos, Nott no lo hace; parece que Finch-Fletchley no estaba con los otros dos en ese momento." -comentó Kevin.

Draco frunció el ceño. "¿Una detención en el Bosque Prohíbido? ¿Qué debieron hacer para ganarse tal castigo?"

Kevin se encogió de hombros. "Ni idea. Seguramente se deberá a lo que provocó que Hufflepuff perdiera cien puntos hace unos días."

Stephen dijo pensativamente. "Escuché de Ernie, de Hufflepuff, que las profesoras Sprout y McGonagall tuvieron una discusión hace unos días y han tenido otra hoy mismo. ¿Creéis que eso está relacionado?"

Kevin fue rápido en responder y pronto los dos se esforzaron en hilar una teoría de la conspiración sobre como los Hufflepuff pretendían dominar el mundo y como los Gryffindor decidieron hacer todo lo posible para impedirlo. Morag ni siquiera levantó la mirada de sus libros, pero siempre era difícil saber si ella estaba realmente escuchándoles o no.

Draco se quedó en silencio, pero no porque estuviese estudiando. No, se acababa de dar cuenta de algo. No había hablado con Harry desde hacía casi dos semanas. Incluso en el mes anterior sus encuentros había comenzado a ser más esporádicos. A los ojos de todos desde el exterior parecería como si lentamente se estuviesen distanciando. Sin embargo, desde la perspectiva de Draco era completamente diferente. Su plan demandaba contactos regulares, de bajo perfil, con Harry. El hecho de romper el contacto iba totalmente en contra de sus pretensiones. Eso significaba que algo iba mal consigo mismo.

"_Tendré que comprobar mi mente tan pronto como me sea posible._"

Una pocas horas más tarde, cerró las cortinas del dosel de su cama y comenzó a meditar. El procedimiento complicado y esotérico no era una parte frecuente de la Oclumancia, pero el otro Draco había encontrado ese conocimiento y lo había enviado a través del tiempo. Después de todo, el poder ser capaz de comprobar tu propia mente en busca de anomalías era una habilidad muy útil.

La medianoche había pasado ya hacía mucho tiempo cuando Draco encontró lo que estaba buscando. Era una compulsión increiblemente sutil alojado en su subconsciente con el fin de evitar el contacto con Harry. Draco nunca había visto un hechizo tan efectivo a la vez que sutil y delicado. Incluso un profundo escaneado de Legilimancia tendría problemas en localizarlo. La compulsión no controlaba sus acciones, pero le empujaba suavemente hacia una determinada conducta de acciones. Él mismo racionalizaría su comportamiento sin necesidad de recibir otra dosis. Después de todo, un niño normal jamás hubiese notado nada. Ahora que conocía el problema que había, le sería más fácil el poder quebrar aquella compulsión.

"_Maldita sea, el viejo me ha cazado bien. Jamás he notado que me haya lanzado algún hechizo._"

Hasta donde él sabía, no podía decir que le hubiese hecho algo más a él, pero eso apenas era una consolación. Incluso su aparente contacto de bajo perfil con Harry había sido suficiente para despertar las sospechas de Dumbledore, aunque no lo suficientemente sospechoso para recurrir a medidas ciertamente más drásticas.

"_Tendré que mantener alguna forma de contacto con Harry._" -pensó Draco-. "_Si usó los encuentros con Justin como pretexto, seguramente podría ser capaz de salirme con la mía y tener conversaciones limitadas con Harry. En cualquier caso, el año escolar ya está casi terminando; tendré que pensar cuidadosamente sobre ello durante el verano._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Theodore Nott se volvió inquieto en su cama. Estaba bastante seguro de que había visto al Señor Tenebroso en el bosque por un momento. ¡Si sólo no hubiera sucumbido al pánico! Ahora había perdido la oportunidad de contactar con él. Al menos podría contar a su padre que el Señor Tenebroso aún seguía con vida. Por alguna razón que Theo desconocía, el Señor Tenebroso se estaba escondiendo, pero estaba seguro de que él tenía sus buenas razones para ello. Eso significaba que ese conocimiento no podía permitirse que se divulgará.

Si lo veía en retrospectiva, el hecho de ser atrapado mientras intentaba exponer a Potter y al sangre sucia cuando trataban de introducir un dragón de contrabando había sido una afortunada coincidencia. Más aún había sido que la detención fuese en el Bosque Prohíbido. Si no hubiera sido así, jamás hubiese visto al Señor Tenebroso.

Él frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué tenía esa necesidad de espiar a Potter? Si, le había visto con el dragón en la cabaña de Hagrid y había averiguado que los complices de Hagrid llegarían esa noche a la azotea de la torre más alta del castillo para poder sacarlo de la escuela, pero ¿por qué le estaba espiando en primer lugar? Además, la idea de ir caminando furtivamente por el castillo por la noche era tan estúpida. Y así no era como él hacía las cosas. Simplemente podía habérselo contado al profesor Snape, y listo; su jefe de casa se las habría arreglado desde ese momento.

Un leve murmullo en el aire le llamó la atención. Antes de que pudiera formar siquiera otro pensamiento, un hechizo adormecedor le golpeó de lleno. Theodore nunca escuchó el suspiro y la voz envejecida del visitante invisible.

"_Lo siento, señor Nott, pero algunos hechos deben continuar siendo secretos. No obstante, hiciste tu parte de forma aceptable. ¡Obliviate!_"

**ooo0000ooo**

"¿Por qué necesitamos saber qué viejo loco mago se le ocurrió inventar los calderos auto-agitadores? Ni incluso se nos permiten usarlos en clase de Pociones." -gruñó Stephen.

"Relájate, los exámenes ya han terminado." -le aplacó Kevin-. "Estoy seguro de que todos aprobaremos."

Los dos continuaron hablando sobre el examen de Historia de la Magia, pero Draco desconectó de ellos. Morag y Daphne parecían hacer lo mismo. Con los exámenes ya terminados, sólo había una cosa que quedaba de este periodo, es decir, el intento de obtener la falsa piedra filosofal. Teniendo en cuenta que ya se había producido aquel enfrentamiento en el Bosque Prohibido, justo como sucedió en la otra línea temporal, era casi seguro que ese intento también se produciría. Precisamente, esta misma noche era su mejor conjetura, pero no había nada realmente que él pudiera hacer. Simplemente, tendría que dejar que las cosas siguieran hasta el final.

Desde la posición en la que se encontraban ellos, sobre una de las pendientes cubiertas de hierba, Draco tenía una buena visión de los terrenos del colegio. El día era soleado y cálido; los estudiantes se relajaban por todas partes, disfrutando del día; el calamar gigante estaba jugando con los gemelos Weasley y otro Gryffindor. Podía ver a los del grupo de Harry, estirados en la hierba bajo un árbol junto al lago. Harry se había estado frotando su cicatriz muchísimo en los últimos días; una señal de que algo no iba bien.

"Me preguntó quien envía una lechuza a estas horas. ¿Acaso no llegan normalmente por las mañanas?" -preguntó Kevin cuando una lechuza estaba haciendo su trayecto hacia Hogwarts.

"No realmente. En realidad ellas llegan durante todo el día, pero dificilmente pueden interrumpir las clases cada vez que un estudiante recibe correo, ¿no? Las lechuzas solo esperan en una lechucería especial hasta que se les permite entregar su carga." -respondió Draco con la mente ausente. Su atención estaba sobre el grupito de Hufflepuff, que ahora se apresuraban a ir hacia la cabaña de Hagrid.

"Oh, bueno, supongo que eso tiene sentido. Por cierto, ¿qué vais a hacer durante las vacaciones de verano? Yo estaré en España todo el tiempo; mi familia posee una casa allí." -remarcó Kevin.

Eso condujo a los otros a compartir sus respectivos planes para las vacaciones. Stephen ayudaría a su padre en su negocio, mientras que Draco, Morag y Daphne no detallaron nada más, aparte de recibir clases particulares por sus familias.

"Bueno, siempre podemos mantenernos en contacto, ya sea por lechuza o por la red flu. Supongo que veré a Draco en el baile de verano del Ministerio, por lo menos. ¿Qué pasa contigo, Morag?" -preguntó Daphne.

La voz de la niña pelirroja se vio ligeramente amortiguada por su libro. "También estaré allí este año. Draco, espero que bailes con cada una de nosotras."

El chico rubio soltó un suspiro y puso sus ojos en blanco. "Si, querida."

Después de un momento de silencio, Stephen y Kevin soltaron carcajadas con la voz bien alta, mientras Daphne se reía. El libro de Morag colisionó con su cabeza, aunque ella no impulsó mucha fuerza en ello. "Compórtate."

Draco sonrió satisfecho. "Si, querida."

Los chicos y Daphne se reiron con mayor fuerza, si eso era posible. Unos pocos segundos más tarde, Morag y el propio Draco se unieron a ellos. Después de que ellos lograsen calmarse, el grupo permaneció en silencio, únicamente disfrutando del día. Una mirada por sus alrededores mostró a Draco que Kevin y Stephen estaban ahora durmiendo bajo el sol, como también las dos chicas de su grupo. Por una vez, Morag no estaba leyendo algo y también estaba disfrutando de la luz del sol. No hubo mucho más que hacer durante aquel día.

En la noche, Draco esperó hasta que sus compañeros de cuarto se fuesen a dormir, antes de recuperar un pequeño cuenco plateado del compartimento secreto de su baúl. Abandonó el dormitorio, dirigiéndose hacia el baño, con mucho cuidado de no despertar a nadie. Una vez allí, Draco llenó el cuenco con agua y se encerró en uno de los cubículos. Con suerte, no sería molestado.

Tras un poco de concentración y unos encantamientos murmurados, la superficie del agua mostraba una borrosa imagen del perro de tres cabezas. La calidad no era buena, pero Draco no quería arriesgarse a usar la Sala de los Menesteres. Hasta que lograse dominar con suficiencia los hechizos para moverse sin ser detectado, otra visita nocturna sería demasiado peligrosa. Tendría que arreglárselas con esto.

Cuando desplazó la vista, pudo ver como el Lazo del Diablo estaba parcialmente quemado. Las piezas del gigantesco ajedrez mágico estaban tomando sus posiciones originales de nuevo.

"_No hay ningún cuerpo inconsciente. Supongo que Justin es mejor jugador de ajedrez que la Comadreja._"

En la siguiente cámara pudo ver a Justin, Hannah y Susan permaneciendo de pie, quietos y pareciendo bastante ansiosos. Harry estaba sentado sobre una escoba, preparándose para sortear el obstáculo tridimensional de la cámara. Un extraño punto ciego atrapó su atención. Aparentemente alguien estaba permaneciendo allí, escondido a un lado bajo fuertes hechizos de ocultamiento. Teniendo en cuenta su actual destreza y el equipo con el que estaba visualizando todo ello, no podía ser capaz de ver quien estaba tras esos hechizos, pero si podía ver que algo estaba allí.

"_Seguramente Dumbledore._"

Harry se las arregló para alcanzar el otro lado de la estancia y accionar la palanca. Un momento más tarde, los bloques formaron un camino estable a través de la cámara. Los tres Hufflepuff y Dumbledore lo recorrieron. La siguiente habitación solo contenía un trol inconsciente, pero el enigma de lógica que les aguardaba a continuación hizo detener el avance del grupo por un buen tiempo. Juzgando por sus facciones, Hannah estaba discutiendo sobre un punto en concreto. Tras una posterior discusión y tras la toma de una poción, Harry caminó a través de la barrera de llamas mágicas. Antes de que ellos pudieran hacer algo, de repente cayeron al suelo, inconscientes o dormidos. La figura invisible se inclinó ante cada uno de los niños antes de atravesar simplemente las llamas.

Sin sonido, la confrontación entre Harry y Quirrell no fue especialmente interesante. Su visión solo mostraba como Harry estaba oponiendo una buena lucha para un chaval de once años, pero claramente no era suficiente. Hasta que al final, Harry cogió el rostro de Quirrell. Al momento siguiente, Draco perdió el contenido de su estómago. Afortunadamente se encontraba en el lugar apropiado para ello. La visión de como la carne de Quirrell parecía hervir y como una sombra oscura parecía salir rasgando su cuerpo había sido, de lejos, mucho más horrible de contemplar de lo que hubiese pensado.

Después de que Draco se recuperase lo suficiente como para poder continuar con su visionado, vio como Dumbledore anulaba su invisibilidad y ahora estaba atendiendo a Harry. Quirrell ya solo era un amasijo de carne hervida, medio fundida, llenas de ampollas, y rasgada. Draco no podía extenderse en los detalles, pero aparentemente Dumbledore hizo algún tipo de hechizo sobre todos los Hufflepuff. Terminó su visión con la imagen de Dumbledore levitándoles a todos ellos, sacándolos de allí.

"_¡Qué bastardo! Él podía haberse librado de Quirrell durante todo este tiempo, pero eligió no hacer nada al respecto. Bueno, no había nada que yo pudiera hacer. Con suerte, Abuelo se las arreglará para alejar a Harry de sus parientes tan pronto como sea posible. Después de esa experiencia, él necesitará la ayuda de un sanador mental o, al menos, alguien comprensivo y amable de verdad que se preocupe realmente por él._"

**ooo0000ooo**

Harry aguantó un último abrazo de Susan y Hannah bajo la mirada de los señores Abbott antes de que tuviesen que partir por caminos separados. La tía de Susan no había tenido tiempo libre para recogerla; por lo tanto, ella acompañaría a Hannah. Justin ya se había marchado, pero Harry quería retrasar su inevitable reencuentro con los Dursley tanto tiempo como él pudiese.

"Espero que tengas unas buenas vacaciones." -comentó Hannah cuando le liberó del abrazo.

"Oh, lo serán." -dijo Harry. Ellos parecieron sorprendidos ante la sonrisa que se esparcía por toda su cara-. "Ellos no saben que no nos permiten utilizar magia en casa. Voy a divertirme mucho este verano con Dudley..."

Hannah y Susan se rieron. Con un último saludo de despedida, él se giró hacia la puerta de salida. Un guardia viejo y arrugado se encontraba junto a la barrera, dejando que pasasen los viandantes en grupos de dos y tres personas, con el fin de no despertar las sospechas de los muggles. Cuando fue su turno, inmediatamente agachó la cabeza, tratando de pasar desapercibido entre la multitud, en cuanto vio a un conocido pelirrojo rodeado por otros pelirrojos.

"_¿Por qué Ron y los Weasley tenían que salir por aquí? La red flu y el punto de aparición se encuentran en el andén._"

"¿Estás preparado?"

Era el Tío Vernon, aún con el rostro púrpura de rabia, con su bigote y pareciendo bastante furioso ante el descaro de Harry, llevando una lechuza en una jaula en una estación llena de gente ordinaria. Tía Petunia y Dudley no aparecían por ninguna parte. "Apresúrate, chico, no tenemos todo el día." -dijo Vernon antes de alejarse.

Harry siguió el camino de su tío. "_Al menos él tiene una buena cualidad; seguramente no había nadie que se atreviese a interponerse en su camino si lo podía evitar. Ser aplastado por una morsa como él no debe de ser una muerte agradable._"

De forma espontanea se le vino a la mente las memorias de los últimos momentos de Quirrell. La abrazadora piel, casi cocinada, llena de ampollas y desprendida de la cara del hombre, justo por donde tocaban las manos de Harry... Sus gritos sobrenaturales mezclados con los gritos de Voldemort, insistiéndole en que lo matase...

Harry desechó esos recuerdos de su mente. No quería pensar sobre ello. Los años transcurridos con los Dursley le habían dado la habilidad de ignorar las cosas si él no quería enfrentarlas, como el punzante hambre que padecía cuando era confinado a la alacena durante días sin poder comer.

Tras un silencioso viaje por coche, él descargó su baúl del coche de Vernon y lo llevó hacia la casa. Su tío ya estaba esperándole. El momento en que la puerta de entrada se cerró, él comenzó a bramar. "Chico, no sé lo que te enseñaran en ese colegio tuyo, pero aquí no toleraremos ninguna otra anormalidad. Te quedarás en tu cuarto cuando no estés ocupado con tus tareas. Ahora, entrégame ese palo tuyo."

"Pero tío, creo que a ninguno le gustaría eso. Podría pasar que Dudley recuperase su cola... como por arte de magia." -dijo Harry, suprimiendo la sonrisa de satisfacción que amenazaba por aparecer en su rostro.

La voz de su tía apareció inesperadamente. "Eso no es cierto, Vernon. _Ellos _no permiten hacer su ya-sabes-qué fuera del colegio. Mi hermana se lamentaba de ello todos los veranos."

Un brillo peligroso apareció en los ojos del adulto gordo. "¿Es eso así?"

Harry apenas tuvo tiempo de parpadear antes de encontrarse a si mismo en el suelo. Su mejilla izquierda ardía de dolor.

"Eso es por mentirme. Ahora, dame ese maldito palo tuyo."

A regañadientes, Harry le entregó su varita. Unos pocos minutos después, Harry se encontraba confinado en su dormitorio. Tenía unos pocos nuevos cerrojos por fuera y una gatera instalada. Y el hecho de que la única ventana que tenía aquella estancia tuviese barras de hierro hacían imposible una fuga. Su varita había sido lanzada dentro de su bául, guardado en la alacena bajo las escaleras. Hedwig todavía se encontraba confinada en su jaula, ululando infelizmente.

"_Estúpido, estúpido, estúpido. Debería haber sabido que Tía Petunia conocía las restricciones para los menores de edad._"

Este verano parecía estar convirtiéndose en uno de los peores de su vida.

Tres días más tarde, Harry se arrastró cansadamente hasta su habitación, se deslizó adentro y cerró la puerta. Después de todo un día de confinamiento total, los Dursley le habían dejado salir para realizar sus tareas domésticas. Incluso consiguió comer, gracias a su "generosidad".

Harry se volvió y se derrumbó sobre su cama. El problema era, que ya había alguien sentado sobre ésta. Harry se las arregló para no soltar un grito, aunque estuvo a punto de hacerlo. La pequeña criatura que se encontraba en la cama tenía grandes orejas, como las de un murciélago, y unos abultados ojos verdes del tamaño de pelotas de tenis. Lo más inquietante era lo que se encontraba tumbado en la cama junto a ese ser. Parecía una persona desnuda con el pelo oscuro y unos ojos verdes, que simplemente miraban al techo.

Una chillona voz habló. "Dobby lo siente mucho."

La criatura chasqueó los dedos y algo húmedo salpicó a Harry por encima. Un momento después todo se ennegreció.

**ooo0000ooo**

Poco a poco su visión comenzó a enfocarse. Un rostro estaba directamente ante él. Tenía espesas cejas blancas, el pelo blanco hasta los hombros, un bigote retorcido y una barba puntiaguda. Unos fríos ojos grises le examinaban cuidadosamente. Un momento más tarde la persona se inclinó hacía atrás y Harry pudo ver que él estaba sentado en una silla frente a él.

"Bueno, veo que ha despertado. La parálisis debería desaparecer pronto. Ya se encuentra a salvo, señor Potter. No quiero hacerte ningún daño. Mi nombre es Abraxas Malfoy. Draco es mi nieto."

"¿Qué es lo que me ha hecho? ¿Dónde estoy?" -Harry se las arregló para decir esas palabras, aunque parecieran graznidos. Después de todo, su voz no estaba funcionando correctamente. Desde donde él podía observar, se encontraba en alguna especie de dormitorio.

"He tenido que sacarte del cuidado de tus... guardianes. Actualmente estamos en Dew Cottage. Hay un pariente que le gustaría mucho verte." -respondió el hombre.

"¿Tengo...? ¿Tengo otros parientes además de los Dursley?" -preguntó Harry antes de que pudiera detenerse. Conforme pasaba el tiempo, le era más fácil el hecho de poder hablar.

El señor Malfoy se rió. "Tiene muchos parientes por parte de la familia de tu padre, señor Potter. En realidad, Draco es uno de ellos. ¿Puedes caminar?"

Muchos pensamientos diferentes medio formados se iban arremolinando por su mente, pero Harry simplemente cumplió con aquel requisito. Después de todo, Draco siempre había hablando muy bien de su abuelo. Así que, por el momento, Harry decidió acompañarle. Bueno, eso y que cualquiera que le quisiese sacar del hogar de los Dursley era ya bueno a sus ojos. Las piernas de Harry aún se encontraban un poco inestables, pero tras unos pocos pasos, ya se encontraban en mejor forma.

"Está bien, la poción no tiene efectos secundarios. Me disculpo de antemano por haberte secuestrado, pero de cualquier otra forma nunca te hubiesen permitido abandonar aquella casa."

Harry estaba confundido. "¿Por qué? No lo entiendo."

El anciano soltó un suspiro. "Hay muchas cosas que desconoces. Sin el conocimiento necesario, no podrás lograr comprenderlo. Me explicaré más tarde, pero ya hemos mantenido a nuestra anfitriona esperando por demasiado tiempo. Acompañame, jovencito."

Con esas palabras, el señor Malfoy colocó su mano sobre el hombro de Harry y le condujó hacia fuera del dormitorio, pasando por un pasillo y bajando unas escaleras. Estaba claro que era una casa mágica. Las fotos mágicas eran un claro indicio. El anciano se detuvo ante una puerta y golpeó. Cuando no recibió ninguna respuesta, él la abrió e hizo entrar a Harry adentro.

Era alguna clase de sala de estar. Una anciana vestida de negro estaba sentada en una mecedora, mirando por la ventana. Su cabello negro estaba surcado de canas. Cuando el señor Malfoy se aclaró la garganta, ella se giró hacia ambos. Sus ojos se ensancharon. "James, ¿eres tú?"

"¿Has tomado tu medicina, Cassie?" -preguntó el señor Malfoy con suma gentileza antes de que Harry pudiera contestar.

"Oh, tonta de mi. Debo de haberla olvidado." -la mujer rebuscó en uno de los bolsillos de su vestido hasta que recogió una pequeña botellita llena de un liquido azulado. Después de tomar un sorbo a la botella, ella lo volvió a guardar en su bolsillo. Tras un momento, la mirada de sus ojos azules comenzó a ser más aguda y mucho más enfocada-. "Ah, si, mucho mejor. Tú debes de ser Harry. ¿Acaso no quieres saludar de forma apropiada a tu querida y anciana tía-abuela?"

La confusión de Harry sólo se incrementó. "Discúlpeme, pero ¿quién es usted?"

La mirada de la mujer se dirigió al anciano. "¿Acaso no le has contado nada, Abraxas?"

El señor Malfoy negó con la cabeza. "No, no lo he hecho. No podíamos arriesgarnos a hablar abiertamente con él teniendo en cuenta que algunas partes podían intervenir. Hace un momento he considerado mucho más importante que se reúna contigo lo antes posible a contarle ciertos hechos. Después de todo, el muchacho apenas sabe algo en general y prácticamente nada sobre su familia."

"¿Podría alguien hacer el favor de contarme que es lo que está pasando aquí?" -preguntó Harry con una voz irritada. No le gustaba para nada cuando la gente hablaba sobre él como si no estuviera delante; ya había tenido suficientes experiencias de esa clase con los Dursley.

Un suspiro provino de la anciana bruja antes de que ella se fijase de nuevo en el niño. "Soy Cassiopeia Black, pero puedes llamarme Tía Cassie. Mi hermana pequeña Dorea fue tu abuela. He estado buscando poder reunirme contigo durante años."

Los pensamientos de Harry se detuvieron como si llegasen ante una repentina señal de stop. "_Hay alguien de verdad que realmente quiere verme._" -un momento más tarde logró salir de su estupor-. "_Estúpido, por supuesto que tuve abuelos. Y ni siquiera pregunté por ellos._"

Un ligero empujón del señor Malfoy le señaló que debería acercarse más a su tía-abuela. Cuando él se aproximó hacia ella, ella repentinamente se levantó y le arrastró a un fuerte y apretado abrazo. Harry inmediatamente se puso rigido. Todavía no se había acostumbrado a que le abrazaran, incluso si Susan y Hannah lo hacían en muchas ocasiones. Aún así, era la primera vez que le abrazaba un adulto. Y no parecía que Tía Cassie quisiera liberarle del abrazo en poco tiempo, así que intento relajarse. Sus emociones eran demasiado caóticas para formar pensamientos coherentes. Por casualidad pudo escuchar el sonido de una puerta. Aparentemente el señor Malfoy les había dejado a solas.

De repente algo humedecido le golpeó en el rostro. Cuando levantó la mirada, pudo ver que Cassie estaba llorando, pero aún estaba sonriendo. Aquello confundió más a Harry. "¿Por qué estás llorando?"

La anciana bruja sollozó un poco antes de abrazarle incluso con mayor fuerza. "Solo es que estoy tan feliz de verte, Harry. Eres familia. Mi hermano y mi primo intentaron durante años poder encontrarte y conseguir tu custodia. Casi ya no creía que pudiera tener la oportunidad de reunirme contigo."

Eso sólo añadió más confusión a Harry. Los Dursley obviamente no le querían con ellos, así que, ¿por qué se veía forzado a quedarse con ellos cuando tenía parientes que se preocupaban realmente por él?

Mientras tanto, Cassie continuó hablando. "Hay algunas personas poderosas que nunca quisieron que nos reuniéramos contigo. Se te han ocultado muchas cosas, Harry. Pero no te preocupes, te mantendremos a salvo."

"¿Y qué pasa con los Dursley?" -preguntó él, ansioso-. "El profesor Dumbledore dijo que tenía que quedarme con ellos. ¿No notaran que ya no estoy allí?"

Cassie soltó un bufido furioso. "Ya hay medidas allí para ocultar tu ausencia. Te quedarás conmigo durante este verano. No hay ninguna manera de que deje que regreses con esos horribles muggles. No dejaré que te vuelvan a hacer daño."

A Harry le gustó escuchar eso. Todavía tenía miles de preguntas, pero eso podía esperar. Por primera vez en su vida, tenía alguien que se preocupaba realmente de él. Parecía que este verano comenzaría a convertirse en el mejor verano de su vida.

**ooo0000ooo**

_**Nota del autor:** Ha sido bastante tiempo, pero finalmente he logrado terminar otro capitulo. Gracias por los reviews._

_**Nota del traductor:** Quiero agradecer a todos los que se han interesado en leer esta traducción y, en especial, a los que se han tomado la molestía de mandar un review (por favor, os pido a todos los lectores que envies todos los reviews que podáis, ya sea manifestando cualquier tipo de opiniones, ya sea favorable o desfavorable). Sé que he tardado más tiempo del que esperaba, pero al final logré completar la traducción de este cuarto capitulo. Espero que os haya gustado gratamente y que pronto logré terminar la traducción del próximo capitulo, aunque viendo mi panorama personal (las oposiciones son una verdadera tortura) supongo que tendréis que esperar tanto tiempo como habéis tenido que esperar este mismo capitulo, así que me disculpo de antemano por todo ello.  
_

_Saludos a todos y todas.  
_


End file.
